After a Normal Day
by Katelena
Summary: What started out as a normal day in Gravity falls, Dipper finds out his true purpose for living. With deals made and tasks to be completed, he pushes forth with his full 100 percent in hopes of not being taken away by a demon he was promised to sixteen years ago.
1. Chapter 1

It had been an average day at Gravity Falls, which was out of the ordinary. There were no werewolves digging in the trash or goblins coming from the sewers and attacking the innocents. This bothered Dipper. The young sixteen year old boy walked down the street during an average-no-monster-day. Gravity Falls was all about the supernatural and unordinary, and if something, _something_ didn't happen, then something was definitely wrong.

He stopped at a busy cross road and pressed the button, waiting for the walking signal to appear. He shoved his hands into his pockets of his dark blue vest and began to tap his foot while looking down at the sidewalk. He kept glancing up, but the signal never turned. The glowing red hand seemed to want to stay, even though there were no more cars driving on both sides of the road.

What the hell? It was busy a minute ago, but now the street was lifeless. Dipper pushed the button harder, agitated, but still nothing.

No longer caring, he took a step forward, making his way across the street. Nearing the end of the crosswalk, he did not expect the right side of him to light up and a loud horn buzz in his ear. He was only given a moment to look to his right to see a bus speeding down the empty road towards him. He froze like a deer and watched his death come to him in slow motion. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the impact that would come in an endless second. However, the impact didn't come. Instead, he felt a hand grab his wrist and forcibly pull him backwards to safety, hearing the bus buzz by as him as he reached safety. He opened his eyes to see the bus still seemingly driving in slow motion, not even stopping to see if he was alright. Time sped up, and reality hit him like a bitch.

He almost got hit.

 _He almost got hit by a fucking bus._

But he was okay. Gasping, he patted himself down to make sure he wasn't a ghost and found that he was indeed still flesh and blood. With his heart racing he looked around to his surroundings, seeing no life once again, just an empty street and an empty sidewalk. Thoughts raced into his mind, and he began to wonder if that was all a part of his imagination, but after seeing a red mark on his wrist that was in the shape of a small hand, he wasn't so sure about that theory. So what did save him? Was it some teleporting man? A spirit? Or maybe an invisible man? Dipper wasn't sure, but why would it save _him_?

Looking around himself once more, getting no sign that his savior was anywhere to be found, he began to cross the road again, the green man appearing on the sign. The sun was about to set when he entered the mystery shack and shut the door behind him. Wendy was snapping her gum while reading a magazine from the counter. Dipper had forced out a small, shaky hello and hurried up to his room after only getting a small nod as a response. He flopped onto his bed and shoved his face into the pillow before letting out a groan.

Mabel, his cheeky sister removed her headphones after hearing her brother's distress and looked across the room.

"Something wrong, Dippy?" She asked, putting a bookmark in her romance novel.

Dipper waited a moment to gather his composure and lifted his head from the pillow, "Yeah, I almost got hit by a bus today."

"Jesus- Dipper what is wrong with you! Didn't you ever learn to look both ways? There have better been some super cute kitten in distress, or I'll throw a book at you!" She narrowed her eyes and picked up another book from her nightstand.

"Mabel, there was no kitten, but there was- Ouch! Mabel!" Dipper yelped as a paperback romance novel bounced off his forehead.

"Don't be so careless Dipper! You're gonna get seriously hurt one day!"

"You're just over reacting. I'm the lucky little dipper!"

"You may have had some serious luck on your side, but one day the universe will turn and bite you in the butt!"

Dipper rolled onto his back and waved her off, receiving an irritated huff in return for his gesture. He knew he'd be fine either way, ever since he could remember, a scratch never tainted his unscarred skin. A kid once tried to fight with him in middle school, but when he threw a punch towards Dipper, his hand broke almost immediately before touching his skin. No one really knew how to explain it, so they ended up placing the blame on Dipper. He liked to joke that he had an overprotective guardian angel, but Mabel warned that one day that angel would get tired of always protecting his careless behind and leave him.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. At least you jumped out of there in time." She returned to her book. Dipper propped himself on his elbows and turned his face to her.

"Funny thing, I didn't jump out of there." He replied blankly. She went wide eyed and dropped her book.

"Don't tell me you're a ghost now and that you're haunting me for eating all your Summerween candy."

"No, I already told you- wait, you did what?!"

"How did you survive then?"

He narrowed his eyes when she dodged his question, but let it slide, seeing as there was a more important situation at hand. "I don't even know myself. The world seemed to slow down and I shut my eyes when suddenly I was yanked to the sidewalk. Left a mark on my wrist too." He said, showing his arm to Mabel.

"Well I'm sure you opened your eyes after, who was it?"

"That's a wonderful question that I'd love to know the answer to. When I opened my eyes, no one was there."

"Strange…sounds like a new mystery to be solved" She exclaimed, giving a small smile.

He returned the smile, "Definitely. I think that maybe it was the invisible man."

"Yeah right, like he has the time to save a fool like you. What happened to it being your guardian angel? It'd be really cool to catch an angel."

"I doubt there's really an angel though."

"Fine, you believe what ever. Now hush up, Henry is finally confessing his feelings for Clarissa." Mabel said.

Dipper made a noise of disgust and his sister stuck her tongue out before returning to the dropped book, grimacing at the fact she lost the page number. Dipper began to feel sleepy soon after and decided to just take a quick nap. He dug under his covers and pulled them up to his chin.

"Wake me up when dinner is ready, and try not to squeal too much."

"Can't make any promises" She teased. With that, Dipper closed his eyes, and let his mind drift off to dreamland.

Waking up in bed, he noticed things were a little different. A red light illuminated through the window, giving the bedroom a red glow. Mabel was gone and there was no sound echoing through the house, indicating that the house was completely empty. Did he miss a memo or something?

Feeling a little annoyed that his sister didn't wake him up like he asked, he pulled the covers off and hopped out of bed. His feet hit the cold floor with an odd thump that seemed to echo. Thinking it as nothing, he head to the bedroom door, avoiding all the planks that he knew would make a creaking noise if stepped on. To his surprise, on the other side of the door, it was just a black void. He blinked his eyes trying to get them to adjust to the darkness, but it just stayed pitch black. He reached his hand out and saw it fade into the darkness, and he soon realized that there was nothing out there.

He slammed the door shut as his breath quickened. Where the hell was he? Was it some weird messed up dream? A small chuckle came from the bed he was in only a minute ago. His eyes snapped to the bed only to see a man of yellow laying back relaxed with his arms propping up his upper body. His hair was an unnatural gold color that seemed to shimmer and was styled neatly, as if he were going to an important business interview. His right eye was fully black with a bright yellow pupil while the other seemed more human but shared the same yellow color as the other. He wore what seemed to be a yellow tail coat, a black and gold vest, with a white undershirt. He had on a pair of long pinstriped pants that made his legs look like they went on forever, but ended at two shiny black dress shoes. To top it all off, literally, was a black top hat that hovered a few inches above his head, and a black bowtie sat neatly under the collar of the white undershirt.

While he admitted he dressed nice, it was a bit overbearing. He was blinded by at the shining yellow and... was he wearing eyeliner?

"You could take a picture, it'd probably last longer." He spoke with an incredibly annoying voice. Dipper wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. His hand shot to his arm and pinched the skin so he would wake up from this stupid dream already, but only received laughter from the man in his bed.

"Are you trying to leave? _Without_ my permission?" The being gave him a smug look, "Forget it kid, you're in my domain and I refuse to let you go so soon."

"I don't know who you are, but I want to wake up right now! This is my dream and it'll do what I want." He tried pinching his other arm but no dice.

"Oh come on kid, you know who I am. Who doesn't?"

"Obviously me."

The being pursed it lips, all amusement left his expression and was replaced by irritation. He looked like he was trying to choose his next words carefully, "They never…told you about me? Bill Cypher?" He spoke slowly, as if that would make any difference.

Dipper thought, but the name was not ringing a bell, "No, sorry Bill, I don't know who you are." He folded his arms and gave a slight apologetic look. Bill shook his head, erasing any emotion before, replacing it with a sharp smile.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be calling me master now anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

His mind went utterly blank _. Master_? _You've got to be kidding me_. He had no possible way of responding to that so soon, and his tongue struggled to form words.

"You mean- how- Whahahat?" Dipper rubbed his face, deeming this one of the stupidest dreams his mind ever came up with, "You've got to be kidding me."

The being lifted up a finger and wagged it towards him, "Come here kid."

"…I'd rather not." Dipper replied taking a step back.

Bill's eyes flashed a crimson red when he refused to obey, and flicked his wrist, sending an invisible force that threw Dipper a few feet forward and onto the floor. "You're a little too fresh to start disobeying me, kid. Get over here. **_Now_**."

The man's voice was totally demonic at that point, sending a chill down Dipper's spine as he immediately obeyed. He reluctantly sat on the very end of his bed. The man released a small chuckle, but it did little to relieve the fear that was coursing through his veins.

"A little closer. Right here to be exact." The man pat an empty spot right next to him. Dipper grimaced, but if a small flick of the wrist could send him flying, he didn't want to find out what else he could do.

Slowly, Dipper made his way down the bed and sat in the spot meant for him. The man next to him did not hesitate to put his arm around the other and pull him uncomfortably close, "See? All nice and cozy, no harm done."

Dipper inhaled a shaky breath, and noticed that, being so close to him, the man next to him didn't have a scent. In fact, he didn't even feel warm or cold. He looked up to see the two odd terrifying eyes looking right down back at him.

"Right?"

"Right." Dipper replied, averting his eyes to stare at a triangle button.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Honesty, it's nothing but business."

"Business?"

"Yeah, it's a sob story, mother and her kids close to death, but in conclusion, you legally belong to me."

Dipper's brows furrowed, how was that even fair? "I think you've made a mistake. I didn't agree to anything about anyone owning me. It can't be legal without consent."

"It is if your _parents_ are the ones who agreed to it."

"Are you kidding me? My parents would never give me away to some creepy old guy- and I'm sure they would've told me too."

The man brought a hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yeah I know, and I can kind of give a guess to why they didn't tell you. I'm not an old creepy guy by the way, I'm a very powerful dream demon. Best one there is."

Dipper felt his muscles tense at the word demon. He now knew how screwed he really was. "What are you planning to do with me?"

"Well, I'm going to get rid of your soul, and then I'm going to possess your body to be able to interact with reality. It's really that simple."

Dipper frowned at the end of his sentence. He was only sixteen now and his life was over. Well, apparently it was over before he was even born. Even so, it wasn't fair! There had to be some way to get out of this predicament. Demons liked deals and games, right? Maybe he could make a wager with this one. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up to face the demon.

"Would you possibly consider in…making a wager with me?" He spoke softly, but regretted his words as the demon's sharp smile grew into a large grin that stretched across his face.

"And what could _you_ possibly have that _I'd_ be interested in? I already own everything about you." His hand moved lower from his waist to his hip. Dipper shivered when felt gloved fingers maker their way under his shirt and lightly stroke his skin.

He shifted, making sure to force the offending hand away. "I could offer my obedience."

"I'm listening."

"I won't fight you or resist. Whatever you ask of me I'll do my best to comply."

"Fine. Though I do like a fighting spirit, it makes my job easier with an obedient one. Here is my wager for you; you have one week to complete three tasks. When you complete one, I'll inform you of the rest. If you complete them all within the next week, I'll drop the contract. If you don't, you know what'll happen." He brought his other hand to Dipper's chin before leaning in until Dipper moved back, hitting his head on the bed post. He gave a chuckle and moved back, holding out a gloved hand which soon caught aflame with blue fire, "Deal?"

Staring at blue flames, Dipper cautiously grabbed his hand. It was surprisingly cold to the touch, but it was somewhat…calming. His eyes widened as his hand caught aflame too. The fire crept up his forearm until it dissipated.

"I hope you will make this amusing for me. I didn't have to do this for you, you know?"

Dipper glared at him. Bill probably thought that this was some childish game when he was fighting for his right to live his life, "Then why'd you do it?"

"I've been watching you your entire life, and I've grown to like you. Such an intelligent, curious creature that's bound to make everything interesting for me."

"You've been watching me?" Dipper felt a pang of embarrassment as he thought about all the things he'd done in private, causing his face to go red.

"Every second of it." The demon grinned, loving his reaction.

"Just let me wake up already." Dipper groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"But why? I just got you here!" The demon whined, leaning onto him. Dipper used his elbow to push him away.

"Seriously. Let me wake up, I want to get these tasks over with so I can continue on with my life." Dipper felt the presence right next to him leave. He removed his hands to see that he was alone again.

"Since you are so eager to leave," Dipper didn't even get to see the gloved hand take hold of his forehead and bash the back of his head onto the bedpost, making Dipper spring to life in reality. Mabel, who was still reading her novel when he fell out of bed, looked over when she heard a thump.

"Dipper?" she spoke out of concern when he let out a groan.

"I had the worst dream ever. I was trapped in our room with this demon, who had the most _annoying_ voice. Now I have this horrible headache."

"Really? With all your whimpers I thought you were dreaming of girls." Mabel commented quietly, looking back at her book.

"Is my voice really that annoying?" A familiar voice called out, and Dipper looked to his right in an instant, seeing the demon floating just above the floor feeling his throat.

"You've got to be kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3

This can't really be happening. After seeing the demon float there, he realized that it wasn't a dream, and that he really did have a chance of dying now. He prayed to god that this demon didn't set him up with life or death tasks or he was never going to get out of this.

"What is it now, Dipper?" Dipper looked to his sister then to the demon who was now waving at Mabel.

"You don't see him?" he motioned to Bill. Mabel looked to where he was motioning, squinting her eyes, but not seeing anything.

"I think you need more sleep."

He huffed in despair and frustration. How could she not see this bright gold man floating in their room? "But he's right there!" He motioned more vigorously, only getting an annoyed look from his sister.

"Give it up kid, she can't see me." Bill floated across the room to where Mabel was sitting.

"I can see that." Dipper mumbled under his breath as he watched the demon loom over her to glance at the page she was reading.

"Oh my. Isn't she a little young for this" He spoke, reading the lines through with a small smile, "At least she has nice taste."

"Get away from my sister." Dipper huffed, getting a strange look from Mabel. Bill raised his hands up in defense.

"Relax kid, I can't do anything to her." He explained, holding a hand out, which phased right through her. She shivered a little, but that was all. "See?"

"Ha, you're like a ghost here. How lame, and you spoke so highly of yourself before." Dipper smiled when he got a glare from the demon. He watched Bill move away from her.

"I wouldn't call myself a ghost, more like a poltergeist." He flicked his finger, sending Mabel's book across the room.

Mabel let out a noise of distress as her book was ripped from her hands, hitting the wall a few feet away. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Dipper! Why'd you do that?" he looked back and forth between Mabel and Bill, who was now laughing. He couldn't believe his ears, she was actually blaming him for _that_.

"Mabel, are you kidding me? You really think I could do that!?" He threw a hand in the direction of the book.

"Well who else could've done it?"

"Not me!" He threw his hand up, seeing that she probably wouldn't be convinced. Bill, being such a great guy, made the book fly up following Dipper's motions. Mabel gasped but then glared at Dipper for lying to her.

"Yeah, right, it wasn't you." She got up and went to the book that was now on the floor again, "Since I can't appreciate my book here, I'll be going downstairs."

When she left the room with her book, Bill floated back over to Dipper. He then sat in midair and crossed his legs.

"Now that she's gone, we can finally get to business." He stroked his chin in thought, probably thinking about which quest will torture him the most. Dipper stood up from the floor and brushed himself off. He was sure he could handle anything the demon threw at him, especially when he had that old journal at hand. The demon uncrossed his legs and put an arm lightly around the human, "I want a heart, a multibear's heart to be exact." He lifted up a finger and tapped him on the nose.

"Are you serious?!" Dipper's eyes widened. Was there even a multibear in gravity falls? Did multibears even exist? He didn't remember seeing anything like that in the journal.

"Hahaha! Serious as can be! Make sure it's still living when you cut out the heart so it'll still be beating. Then place it on my altar." Bill lifted up both hands, turning the room into a simulation of the forest. He floated over to a golden triangle that was in the middle of a small clearing. "Like this." A large heart appeared in his gloved hand, which he then forced down on the tip of the triangle. Blood squirted out and oozed down the sides as he smiled and looked at Dipper with simulation blood on his face.

"You're insane!" Dipper exclaimed, only getting laughter from the demon.

"Hardly." He snapped his fingers and the simulation faded away, leaving them back in his room, "Honestly I don't know what you expected. To go off and find me the prettiest flower?"

Dipper crossed his arms, "No, but I wish."

Bill reached over to and picked up the blue and white hat resting on the night stand. Studying the picture, he gave a small smile and placed it on Dipper's head, forcing down the front so it would cover his face.

"Hey!" Dipper pulled away and lifted up the front of his hat in frustration. Bill wasn't next to him anymore, but instead opening up the door.

"Come on pine tree, multibears are nocturnal after all." He floated out of the room and into the dark hallway.

Hurrying to the shelf and grabbing his journal, he chased after Bill. He caught up to him at the stairs , but then skidded to a halt. What was he going to say to his family? He was leaving for a night walk? Seemed legit enough.

After hopping down the stairs with the demon behind him, he peeked into the entry of the living room to see Stan sitting in the chair watching TV. Maybe he should just sneak out instead of bothering with his family. Tip-toeing to the door he slipped on his sneakers and reached for the door handle- where was Bill?

"Hey pine tree, watch this!" Bill called out from the living room. Dipper cursed to himself and peeked into the living room once more to see Bill hovering beside Stan. Dipper shook his head vigorously as the demon began to push a soda can from Stan's reach each time he tried to grab it.

"What the?" Stan scratched his head when he missed it for the fifth time. Looking at it, he reached for it again, but the soda can moved once again. He narrowed his eyes and then shot out an arm to snatch it, getting it in the process. Laughing in triumph he brought the soda to his mouth to take a few gulps. Bill wiggled his eyebrows at Dipper before hitting the bottom of the can, sending soda all over Stan's face and undershirt. Stan grumbled out a few unholy words as he removed his glasses to clean them with the cleanest part of his shirt.

Dipper covered his mouth to hold in the laughter and quickly left before he would be blamed for the impossible yet again. He closed the door behind him and hopped down the steps of the porch. Bill fazed through the door and floated to Dipper.

"Ah what a classic ghost move. You have to admit it was funny." Bill floated in front of him. Dipper stopped in his tracks and looked up at the demon.

"N-no, it was not funny. It was totally rude." Dipper averted his eyes, "You shouldn't mess with him, he'll probably hire a priest to get rid of you- actually, yeah, keep messing with him."

"Oh please, like a priest can get rid of something like me. I am the best there is."

"You know, you gloat and gloat yet you can't interact with the living. Without a vessel you are really just another force to be not reckoned with." He realized he said too much when the demon's eyes flashed red.

"Yeah I can't touch them if they aren't trying to hurt you, but you forget I can touch you!" Bill hissed out and shoved Dipper backwards. Dipper stumbled back and looked at the demon in confusion, "What? You thought I couldn't do anything to you either? Who do you think pulled you out of the way of that bus? How do you think you've stayed safe all these years? It was because of moi." The demon scoffed and turned his head away with a hand on his chest.

Dipper was speechless and looked at the offended demon who was now crossing his arms. Clicking his tongue, he gathered up a few words, "Okay, look-"

"Save it. I'm already mad and I don't want to hear your voice. Hurry up and go get killed by a multibear."

Dipper awkwardly rubbed his arm, wondering how he just became the bad guy in his gut and began to walk in the forest. Bill followed without saying a word or making a sound, making it an awkward silent walk. He stole a glance at Bill to see he had a soft yellow glow coming off of him. It was strange none the less, but Dipper thought it was kind of cool. The features on the demon's face had softened to the point where it looked like he was never mad or offended in the first place. He was now just looking around to his surroundings, probably searching for something interesting to mess with.

Looking down at the ground Dipper sighed, "Thanks."

"For what?" The demon replied a little too fast, probably happy to have something to do.

"You know, the whole saving me all the time thing. I probably would be dead by now if it weren't for you… even though you ar- _might_ be the death of me and probably only protected me so you could have a perfect vessel, but either way it's the thought that counts and man, am I rambling on about this…" He looked up at the demon, seeing no expression on his face before looking away, "I'll stop talking now."

The more seconds went by in complete silence, the more awkward it got for Dipper. When he thought he would die of the awkwardness in the air, the demon finally replied.

"You're welcome." Dipper let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding in. Feeling most of the tension go away he walked a little more relaxed and let the demon float up next to him.

"I think these tasks are gonna be easy if you are going to protect me the whole way." Dipper spoke, trying to get rid of the silence in the air.

"Oh, I'm not going to protect you on these tasks. You die and I'll take over your body." The demon replied bluntly.

"Wow, way to really boost my confidence." He swung his arm with a thumbs up. Dipper smiled when he got a small chuckle from the demon. "Guess I have to watch my back now. Without you protecting me, anyone could stab me in the back."

"I'm only not protecting you from anything that is related to your task. If a human lays a filthy hand on you, however, I'll slit their throat, tear them apart with my bare hands, and wear their organs as accessories before devouring their slimy soul." Bill hissed and glowed red for a moment before fading back to yellow, "So you don't have to worry, my baby pine tree. I don't let anyone lay a hand on something that's mine."

Dipper stared at him wide eyed, and soon noticed he had stopped walking at some point during that sentence. He adverted his eyes and walked a little faster. Tip for the future, don't try to have conversations with demons; especially this one.

Within a few moment, they soon reached a small clearing, where a golden triangle altar stood.

"Hey, look" Bill floated to the triangle and Dipper followed. Engraved on the sides were symbols he couldn't decipher and a single open eye. He crouched down to see if he could understand some of them, but they were too complicated to figure out.

"Doesn't it look just like me?" Bill flipped upside down and pointed at his face with a grin. Dipper looked from the triangle to Bill a few times.

"nooyess? I don't know. No?" Dipper shrugged.

"Ugh, close minded human. It looks exactly like me. Look harder!"

"Yes, it looks _exactly_ like you." Dipper rolled his eyes and stood up straight. Bill flipped right-side up with a groan.

"Forget it." Bill waved him off and floated away further. Dipper followed but turned to take one more look at triangle. Where has he seen that before? Shrugging, he turned back around and hurried after the glowing demon.

"So if I were a mulitbear, where would I be living?" Dipper mused to himself.

"Under the sea?" The demon smiled and Dipper gave him a playful shove.

"You're no help." Dipper sighed looking around the dark forest, "Why are you even hanging around me? Don't you have other places to be, other lives to ruin?"

"Yes? But I find you more interesting. Most people nowadays just want money, sex, and drugs with your occasional murder. I'd rather watch you get mauled by a seven-headed bear." Bill grinned.

Dipper shook his head and soon came to a small mountain with a cave near the tip.

"I'm guessing the multibear is probably up there?"

"Probably. What are you gonna use to kill it." Bill asked, looking up. Dipper froze. Then did a face palm.

"I didn't bring anything" Dipper groaned and leaned against a tree.

"Ahahah! Stupid human. You gotta go all the way back and get something."

"Or you could summon up a weapon for me because you like me?" Dipper clasped his hands together with a smile. Bill narrowed his eyes but a butcher knife appeared in his hands.

"Trying to take advantage of me, aren't you?" Bill held out the knife.

"Of course not." Dipper reached for it but Bill pulled away. He raised an eyebrow at the demon, wondering what he was doing.

"Not so fast Pine tree. I want something in return."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Dipper patted himself down, wondering what he could offer. He felt the journal and some stickers, but nothing else. He frowned knowing he had nothing to offer him and the demon was growing impatient, "I'm waiting~"

"Stickers?" Dipper offered and pulled some from his pocket. Mabel had a strange habit of putting stickers in his pockets saying it was for emergencies.

"No, I don't think that'll do." Bill waved off the offer. Dipper frowned and put them back in his pocket. He returned to his thoughts to think of something quick before the demon changed his mind. Remembering how close the demon likes to get, he thought maybe a hug? No, the demon would probably stab him in the back. Taking a deep breath, he decided to do an irrational thing that would probably be both shocking and hopefully successful. Taking a step forward he moved in swiftly close to the demon.

"Pine tree what are you-" The demon's words were cut off when soft lips were placed on the corner of his mouth. Dipper grabbed the knife from the stunned demon when he pulled away and got it surprisingly easy. Bill just floated there with a soft pink glow.

"Thanks for the knife." Dipper moved around him, leaving him there, and began going up the mountain. It took a moment but soon enough the demon was floating next to him once again with his normal yellow glow and a smile on his face that was larger than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Rock climbing wasn't exactly Dipper's forte. After many slips that resulted in him falling on his ass, it was made a fact.

"This is a nightmare. You should just make getting up this mountain my task. It's torturing me to death." Dipper groaned, lifting himself onto a ledge and gripping the wall with the knife in one of his hands. Bill chuckled, floating easily next to him.

"Believe it or not, your pain and agony is not my main goal." Bill laid back in the air and put his arms behind his head.

"Oh really? What is it then?" Dipper asked, sliding down the edge around the wall. He sighed in relief to find a steep, but small pathway.

"It's for-… It's your tears. Your tears of suffering are my main goal."

"Charming." Dipper commented, making his way up the path. He was way too out of shape for this exertion at such short notice with only so much sleep. He looked up to the cave to see he was only a few feet away and extended out his arms and let out a sigh of success before taking a seat.

"You are tired from that? Jeez kid, I don't think you'll be able to handle a multibear." Bill floated close to him, only leaving a few inches between them.

"Well, you go run a few miles real quick, then we'll talk."

"And touch the filthy ground? I'd rather not." He moved in a little closer.

Dipper leaned back and pushed his face away, "You're in my personal space."

Bill swatted his hand away and rubbed his nose. He took a sigh before grimacing and sitting right next to him.

"No way, are my eyes deceiving me? You're sitting on the ground? Where rocks and dirt lay?" Dipper made a dramatic gasp. He adverted his eyes when Bill didn't say or do anything but sit there staring at the ground.

"Could you do that thing again?" Bill spoke up after a moment.

"You mean pushing your face away." Dipper wondered if he said the wrong thing when the demon didn't reply and began pulling at the collar of his t-shirt.

"I think you've rested enough, go and get mauled by that bear now." Bill floated up and brushed off the dust that stuck to the mystical fabric that made up this clothing.

Dipper raised an eyebrow but none the less got up and brushed himself off. He continued up the path and reached the mouth of the cave. Peering in, his eyes refused to adjust to such darkness that was deep in the cave.

"Bill, go in there and be my flashlight." Dipper motioned to the cave.

"Would that be of help to you?" Bill studied his gloved nails, staying in place.

"Yes, a lot of help."

"Then I won't do it. Good luck." Bill smirked and saluted. He moved away with a small laugh when Dipper tried to grab him.

Dipper huffed and gripped the knife. He was going to have to go in the dark. Alone. To fight a multibear. _If there even was a multibear in the cave_. He took a step forward. He couldn't go back now and return home safe and sound, if he did, he probably would never have the guts to go back up there again and the week would be over before he would even know it. The moonlight outside gave a generous amount of light for Dipper to see a few feet in front of him as he walked deeper in the depths. He thought there was nothing in the cave and considered turning back. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned around and walked backwards to look back at the mouth of the cave. Bill was still hovering there, meditating it now seemed.

Taking a deep sigh he spun back around only to see a large figure slowly stand up. It was too dark to see what it looked like, but the growl it produced made Dipper's heart drop. He was only given a second to dodge as the beast lunged for him, arms outstretched. He hit the hard cave floor and rolled away, cutting his knee in the process. Hissing at the pain, he made a break for the mouth of the cave, realizing it would be impossible to fight it in the dark. The beast was right on his heels, snarling at It's newly found prey. He jumped to his right to dodge the charging creature after he made it out of the cave. The beast tried to skid to a halt when Dipper moved aside and luckily stopped before it slid off the edge of the cliff. Dipper's eyes widened when the moonlight hit the creature, allowing him to see seven vicious, feral heads producing growls and roars and the brown matted fur that covered It's body. This multibear was three times his size and he had to kill it. Bill was insane.

"Oh wonderful, you've found it!" Bill smiled when returned from his meditational state and clapped as the bear began to slowly advance towards Dipper, who was moving back, making sure he didn't make any sudden movements. Running out of ground to step back on, he gulped and gripped the knife with his life. The multibear stood up on four hind legs once fully cornering the human and the main head spoke.

"What are you here for, foolish human?" Speaking in a deep but human like voice, but it didn't make Dipper feel any less terrified.

"I-I'm here to harvest your heart." He felt a small pang of embarrassment when his voice cracked, making the demon laugh next to him.

"Leave now or face your death." The multibear warned, the other heads' mouths began to drip saliva, probably wishing to bite Dipper's face off.

"I have nothing to lose." Dipper closed his fate.

"So be it." The multibear lifted up a gigantic paw with it's claws extended. Dipper instinctively flinched and took a step back. The ground became loose beneath his foot, causing him to fall down a few feet, missing the multibear's death swipe. He only got a moment to react when the multibear jumped down to land on him. He rolled aside with wide eyes and quickly got up.

"Come on Pine tree! You aren't gonna kill it like that." The demon cheered him on, floating safely in the air away from the commotion. Dipper would have yelled at the demon if he didn't have to duck down when the multibear attempted to strike from above. With It's stomach unguarded, he took a quick slice with the knife after he ducked, cutting through surprisingly easy. The multibear roared out in pain and fury as blood dripped out, soaking the brown fur. Dipper moved away when the bear fell down on all eight legs and charged after him, eyes red with rage.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Dipper ran as fast as possible on the rocks, making sure to run in an unorderly path to throw off the multibear and hopefully slow it down. His heart skipped a beat when the path he chose lead to a closed off area. Seeing no other way out but to climb, he lunged for the rock wall and began to climb but the multibear finally caught up and with one swipe, threw him against another wall. He gasped at the sudden pain and fell to his knees, crying out when a sharp rock conveniently pierced the skin that was already hurt, leaving a deeper gash than before. The multibear used the wall for a boost when it lunged at the human, jaws open and snapping, claws ready to ensnare. Dipper threw himself as far as he could away from the multibear and grimaced while trying to get up when the bear hit the wall. His body was aching all over with bleeding cuts and fresh bruises, his pounding heart washing out words that were coming from the demon above.

Shaking, Dipper got into some stable stance, getting ready to fight this bear to the death, knowing that one of them wasn't going to get out of this dead end alive. The multibear shook his head from the impact of the wall and slowly turned to dipper. Taking a deep breath, Dipper took a step back, stumbling a little when he dashed towards the multibear. It swiped another deadly paw when the human neared, but It didn't expect him to leap up onto It's arm and then onto It's body. The bear heads snapped at the human's ankles as he made his way up to the main head. A head did manage to sink It's fangs into Dipper's left ankle, making him cry out in agony as the bear teeth ripped into his flesh. Taking the knife, he blindly thrust it into the main head's eye socket, pulling it back out and thrusting back down again. All of the heads screeched in pain as the multibear fell to ground. Dipper was able to free his ankle from it's mouth as it was crying in pain but fell off the multibear when it hit the ground, sending him on his backside.

Slowly getting up with shaky breaths, he limped his way to the screeching bear as it pawed at It's wounded head. Getting to the underside of the beast, he lifted up the knife with the last of his strength and cut into the bears chest and making a quick, flawless thrust down to It's stomach. He moved back and felt his stomach churn as the bear wriggled around, blood and a few insides pouring out as it struggled. He wanted to throw up, but kept the bile down as the multibear's moments lessened to the point that it was just twitching.

Going back to the multibear, he cut into It's ribcage, struggling a little to cut thought the bone with shaky hands. He reached in when he cut a fairly large opening and grabbed ahold of the large heart. The heart was beating, but it was slowing down quickly. He wiggled it out after cutting any connections and soon had it in the palm of his hand. He slowly stood up, not daring to look at what he'd just done and dropped the knife. Making his way out of the dead end and down the rest of the mountain, he finally realized the demon was calling his name.

"Dipper!" The demon grabbed onto his shoulders and made him turn around. Dipper winced at such force and the pain in his ankle began to throb unbearably. He felt that he lost too much blood because he was hallucinating that the demon actually looked concerned.

"What?" Dipper muttered, his vision getting kind of woozy, "Stop distracting me, I need to finish my task. I need to- I need to get this over with."

"At least let me tend to your wounds." Bill offered.

"I have nothing to give you."

"That doesn't- just… you'll owe me a small favor, okay? Now let me help you before you bleed out to death and have this all be for nothing."

"Alright." Dipper decided it was for the best as the demon lowered himself onto the ground and crouched down. Bill hovered a hand over the gaping wound until it glowed a golden color and was healed like it never happened. Dipper sighed in relief as the pain dissipated and was able to apply more weight onto it.

"Better?"

"Much better" He admitted with a foolish smile on his face. The demon smiled and then set both hands on his skin. Dipper slightly shivered at the feeling of leather covered hands moving up his calves and to his thighs. "What are you doing?"

"Healing you, what else would I be doing" The demon smirked as he slowly moved his hands up the curves of his bloody body. He was standing up fully after running his hands up his sides and rubbed his shoulders, pressing magical fingers into the skin to work out the tense muscles and then moved down his arms. Dipper shuddered at this tingly feeling that was forming wherever the demon touched him. Was it wrong to be enjoying this when a majestic creature was murdered? Firm hands rested on the human's hips as the demon leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"You looked absolutely stunning and worked so precise with your knife that I almost thought you've done that before." Bill whispered, resisting the urge to nip his ear, "And I think the blood looks simply divine on your skin."

Dipper squeezed his hands into fists before realizing he was squeezing a _heart_. His mind was so torn as he was trying to piece what had happened a moment before and what was going on right now, together. Yes, he was holding a heart that he ripped out of the multibear. Yes, he almost died. Yes, he was being felt up by a perverted demon. He broke away from the demon's grip and brought an unbloodied hand to his forehead. Bill made a small unnoticeable noise when the teenager pulled away and then went back to floating.

"I just let you feel me up."

"Ehem, you let me _heal_ you." The demon corrected.

"I could've died just a moment ago."

"Oh you most certainly would have died if you didn't do anything about your wounds."

"I just killed a multibear, that poor majestic creature."

"I believe you did the world a favor. The bear was a murder and loved to have humans as a quick snack. I doubt he would've let you leave." Bill leaned closer to the human with an assuring smile.

Staring at the heart that was growing cold in his hand, he sighed.

"Okay, I'm traumatized either way, and I'm going to lock this night in the depths of my memory to never be seen again." Dipper moved onward wanting to get this night over with. He was going to sacrifice this heart, take a nice long shower and sleep all through the next day because, shit, he _deserved_ a day off.

Bill followed him like a ghost, keeping him company on the way to the altar. Dipper walked up to the triangle before forcing the heart down on the golden tip, the blood leaking down the sides. The triangle seemed to glow as it mysteriously absorbed the dark blood and the heart set aflame to blue fire. He watched as the heart crumple away from existence and the blue fire dissipate when there heart was gone. He didn't notice, however, how the demon behind him changed slightly during this.

When the deed was done, Dipper brushed his bloody hand off on his shorts and look at the demon.

"Congratulations, you've just completed your first task." Demon had a sharp smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Making his way back home, Dipper noticed how touchy feely Bill was becoming. It seemed now Bill tried to find every reason to lay a hand on him. Perhaps it was a territorial thing he would never understand. It was weird how he had been all alone a few hours ago, but now he had this clingy demon all over him. Was he able to say it made him feel, well, special? No, the demon was probably doing this to trick him. All he wanted was to possess his body so he would be able to interact with reality. He'd said so himself.

After pushing Bill away for the fifth time when he got too close, Dipper caught sight of the mystery shack. He looked down at himself. Blood, blood, and more blood.

"What's up Pine tree? You're almost home." Bill floated in front of him when Dipper stopped.

"I can't go inside like this. What if someone sees me? If Mabel or Stan were to find me with all this blood…" Dipper muttered.

Bill brought his hands to together with a smile and tilted his head. "I could, perhaps, help with that for a... _small_ favor in return."

It was very tempting, but he was already in debt with him and owing him another favor wasn't exactly on Dipper's to-do list. He shook his head and moved around the demon. "I think I'd rather take my chances."

Reaching the porch, he decided to strip a little, thinking that he could use his shirt to wrap around his shorts to cover up most of the blood. But when the demon whistled as he stripped of his vest and lifted up his shirt, he changed his mind. He put back on his vest making the demon cross his arms when the strip show was canceled. With the roll of his eyes, Dipper made his way up the steps and to the door. Quietly he cracked open the door and peaked in to see no one was down stairs watching TV. Slowly he made his way inside to make sure he made as little noise as possible. He felt a pang in his gut when he looked at the grandfather clock to see that it was an ungodly hour. Did they even notice he was gone? He was sure Mabel would have made a riot if she didn't see him in bed by now. He closed the door and made his way upstairs, the demon's glow soon catching up with him.

His first priority was to take a long shower and get rid of any evidence this night ever happened. After making his way down the hall, stepping on the right planks that he knew wouldn't squeak, he turned right to the bathroom. He turned on the light and, remembering who was silently following, spun around to see the demon right behind him.

"This is where we part." Dipper moved and got behind the door. Bill narrowed his eyes at him but none the less, stayed put.

"Fine. I'll respect your physical privacy for now." He spoke before Bill snapped his fingers and disappeared. Dipper blinked before closing the door and leaning against it. What was that supposed to mean? He tried to not think that the demon could still actually be there, watching him, as he stripped his damp clothing and turned the water lukewarm before stepping in. He felt sheer relief as all evidence went down the drain, smiling at the new clean feeling. After scrubbing himself clean he stepped out and grabbed a towel from the rack and rubbed at his hair before putting it around his waist. Taking the bloody clothes, he balled them up and made a mental note to burn them later. He felt a little disappointed when he now realized he was missing his favorite hat. He must have lost it in the commotion. He decided to just get a new one later. It was better than returning to the blood bath to retrieve it.

He made his way to his room in complete silence and opened the door to see Mabel wide awake and sitting in bed, staring at the door as if she was waiting for him. Dipper made quick movement to hide his clothing behind his back and cover his chest with his free arm.

"Mabel, I didn't expect you to be awake!" He let out a nervous laugh.

"Spill the beans, right now." Mabel ordered.

"Ah, ah, I don't see any beans to be spilled."

"You know what I mean! Where were you? I had to cover for your butt when you didn't show up to dinner."

"I was out taking a nightly walk."

"For three hours?"

"It was that long?"

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"My laundry?" Dipper gulped when he saw Mabel narrow her eyes. She sighed and laid back.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me. But if you want to talk, I'm here for you, okay? We are bro and sis, we gotta stick together you know?"

Dipper frowned, feeling a little down for keeping this secret huge from her. He promised to himself that he would tell her one day, but for now he just wanted to rest.

"Alright, I'll come straight to you when it gets real." He gave a small smile. She loosened up and smiled back.

"Oh yeah, you better be here next time bro-bro, Stan made your favorite and it was really hard to convince him you didn't want to eat anything." She wiggled under her covers.

"You are the best, Mab." Dipper went to the closet to get a shirt and boxers as PJs.

"You know it~" She sung, turning off her lamp and rolling over to face the wall.

He made his was to his bed and slipped on the boxers before taking off the towel. He then slipped on his shirt after storing away the bloodied clothes. Digging under the covers, he curled up and closed his eyes so he would be able to drift off to Dreamland. He slipped into unconsciousness, not even noticing when someone laid down in bed next to him.

The next morning he awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Blinking a few times, he felt something warm shift against his back and noticed an arm draped over him. He held his breath as he slowly turned to see Bill staring at down at him, his head resting in his hand. He would've screamed if Bill didn't cover his mouth.

"As much as I love to hear you scream, now wouldn't be the time." Bill murmured. Dipper removed the hand from his mouth and blushed at the fact Bill was laying in his bed so close to him.

"Just how long were you laying there." He raised an eyebrow.

"About a minute." He lied. Dipper rolled his eyes and shifted a little to get some distance between them. "You can let go of my hand now."

The demon smiled at how wide the boy's eyes grew. Dipper dropped the warm gloved hand and sat up, needing to get out of bed. He froze when he remembered he was wearing an embarrassing pair of heart boxers.

"Could you, perhaps, bug me later?"

"What? No way, I just got back."

"Then at least get me some pants."

"Honestly, we are both men here. Get them yourself."

Dipper sighed and rubbed his temples before removing the blanket, getting an eruption of laughter from the demon. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed and to his closet to grab a pair of shorts. After putting on a pair of dark grey shorts, he slipped on his emergency blue vest before stretching. He knew he'd have to take care of his other clothes today before they started stinking.

He made his way back to his bed and crouched down to take out the clothes he'd hid under it. He fumbled with his vest and took out the journal from the inner pocket before storing it in the one he was wearing. He stood up from where he crouched and was about to leave when Bill wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm bored. Why don't you amuse me?" Bill groaned childishly, looking up at him from the bed.

"Come on, let go." Dipper tried to pry the demon off, but it proved to be futile, "Seriously, I need to go get rid these."

With the snap of gloved fingers, the clothes set on fire, making Dipper yelp and drop them. The clothes burned away and soon there was nothing left, not even ash to show they even existed.

"Done." Bill spoke before burying his face into Dipper's stomach. Dipper would have complained more if he didn't notice a chilling fact. Bill was warm. He had body heat. The last time he was touching him, he could've sworn Bill didn't have a body temperature. It was probably not important, after all, it was just body heat. Brushing it off, he pulled back, dragging the demon with him.

"Bill, _please_. I'm starving. I want to go downstairs and eat."

After a long high pitched groan, the demon reluctantly let go, and Dipper wasted no time in getting away.

"How about I send you on your next task, I'm sure you'll love it. I'm going to be-" Bill cut off his words when Dipper raised a shushing hand.

"Actually, I'm taking today off. I have six days left anyway." Dipper made his way to the door. Bill floated up from the bed and the moved over to him.

"But I want to be amused. Seeing you running away like a chicken is quite a hilarious sight."

"That's too bad, go bother someone else in the world. Today, I am slacking off." He left the room with the demon slightly growling behind him. Dipper ignored him and headed downstairs to where Mabel was making her Mabel juice and Stan was reading the paper.

"Great, he's alive. I don't have to call the funeral home now. They are so cheerful that it's downright creepy." Stan mused, folding up his newspaper. Dipper fixed himself a plate of bacon and eggs and sat down at the table.

"Sorry I didn't come down. I was really tired from yesterday. You know, chasing monsters and solving mysteries is tiring work." He spoke, leaning back and opening a drawer to grab a fork.

"You and your over active imagination." He yawned and stood up, scratching himself on the stomach. "Alright, I'm off to go bleed some tourists' wallets dry."

"You know, the exhibit would look better if there was a _real_ monster in it." Dipper pointed out with his fork before stuffing some eggs into his mouth.

"Monsters are as real as trees that grow money." Stan tossed the newspaper on the table before walking off to get dressed.

Mabel sat down with a pitcher filled with a pink concoction. She poured herself a glass, a few dinosaurs pouring out with the liquid.

"Want some?" She offered. "Stan says it's like coffee and dreams had a baby."

"No, and he said nightmares, not dreams." Dipper declined the offer, and continued eating.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and took a few gulps, shuddering a bit before setting down the glass. "Whew!"

He moved onto his bacon and began to munch on it when he noticed Mabel staring at him.

"What?"

"What are you going to do today?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular, why?"

She clasped her hands together, "Perfect! Dipdop, get your best clothes on, you're going on a _date_."

Dipper dropped his bacon at the end of her sentence, " _You didn't_."

"I did."

"I'm not going."

"Damn right you're not" Bill spoke up with an annoyed tone, making Dipper flinch. He had actually forgotten about the demon for a moment there.

"Come on, Dipper! Pacifica and I already arranged it. You can't just stand a gal up."

"Yes I can."

"You've been single forever, you gotta get out there some day. I mean, if I never got out there, Pacifica and I would've never became a thing."

"Hey, I happy for you both, but you really don't need to get me in a relationship. Being single is what I'm going for."

"Please!" She begged, "It's gonna be a double date too so you won't feel too awkward."

Dipper sighed when she used her puppy eyes, one of his weaknesses.

"Say no. Say no and walk away." Bill ordered.

"Fine, I'll go. It's seems like that's the only way to shut you up."

She squealed and got up, hugging him, "You'll enjoy it, I promise! I'll go and pick out our outfits right now." She skipped off in triumph leaving him alone with the fuming demon.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Bill scolded him, eyes now red and both hands setting aflame.

Dipper gulped. "Why does it matter, it's just a stupid date. Nothing is going to happen." He spoke quickly, cowering away. Bill's breathing slowed down as his eyes went back to yellow, the fire dying away.

"Nothing, right?"

"Nothing." Dipper assured and watched him lay back in midair, putting and arm behind his head and studying his other hand.

"Alright, you can go. If nothing happens between you, nothing will happen _to_ you."

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said nothing will happen so you don't have to worry. I just want you to remember something…" His eyes became wide and red once again, the palm he was studying sprouted a large flame that made Dipper shield his eyes when it sparked to life, " _I. Don't. Like._ _ **Sharing**_."

"I-I understand," He stuttered. Mabel was going to be the death of him.

Bill went back to normal within a second and smiled, "Good, Pine tree." He reached out and pinched Dipper's cheek, and this time, Dipper didn't have the guts to slap his hand away.

Mabel popped her head into the kitchen, "Dipper, would a tie be too much?"

With a nervous smile, he replied, "I think that'd be just fine."

"Okay bro-bro~." She smiled and left as soon as she'd come.

Dipper looked back at his food, but his appetite was gone. So, he just picked up the plate, threw out the rest, and set it in the sink.

"I think I'll even tag along on this date." Bill mused, straightening his bowtie.

"Are you sure? I'm sure it'll be boring since nothing will happen."

"But Dipper, don't you remember? You are always bound to make everything interesting for me." Bill smiled, moving in to play with Dipper's hair.

Dipper rolled his eyes and moved away before heading back up to his room to see the wonderful outfit his sister picked out for him. It was something pretty simple; black slacks, a white undershirt and a grey tie. Mabel had already changed into a new outfit; a purple sweater with pink hearts and a pink skirt.

"Put on that. Pacifica is going to pick us up in about a half an hour." She motioned to the outfit laid out on his bed before picking up her makeup kit and heading to the bathroom to fix up her face.

He went over to the bed and looked around the room, seeing no one, and started to change. With the slacks on, he began to button up the undershirt.

"You should work out more, you have barely any muscle." Dipper jumped at the sudden voice and looked up.

"And you should stop appearing out of nowhere." He went back to buttoning up his shirt, trying not to think about the fact Bill was probably there watching him change the whole entire time. He picked up the tie, and brought it around his neck.

"Allow me." Bill pushed the human's hands away and began to tie it for him.

"Thanks, I guess." He offered a smile.

"I also have a gift for you." He moved back and snapped his fingers, conjuring up Dipper's favorite hat. He then moved in and placed it on his head, pulling down the front like last time. Dipper grumbled and pushed it back up to see the Demon an inch away from his face. Dipper was about to move away again, but the demon took ahold of his tie, keeping him there.

"Do I get something in return for bringing back your favorite hat?"

He wanted to say no, but he knew Bill wouldn't take that as an answer and for how close their faces were, Dipper knew exactly what Bill wanted. Adverting his eyes for a moment, he bit his lip and blushed lightly before moving in to get it over with.

With eyes closed, their lips made contact, and Dipper noted how hot they were against his. Bill tilted his head to deepen the kiss and his hand went from his tie to around his waist as he lowered himself to the floor, pulling him closer. He tried to pull away after a moment passed, but the demon wouldn't budge. Dipper brought his hands up to grip Bill's arms as the demon used his other hand to grip his chin and force it down for an open mouth kiss. He squealed when he felt a long foreign tongue enter in his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth. He tasted of something earthly words cannot describe, however, it was absolutely _addicting_.

Dipper surprised himself as he was so desperate to get more. This wasn't him. The demon had to be doing something. Maybe his saliva was a drug and he was being drugged. Yes. That definitely explained everything.

After what seemed like hours of kissing, Bill finally pulled away, allowing the human to finally _breathe._ He smirked at how flustered the teenager was now and nipped his nose before fully pulling away.

"You should head downstairs, Pacifica is bound to show up any minute now." Bill spoke, giving the human a push.

"O-okay" His voice cracked as he loosened his collar.

He made his way to the door, unable to get the kiss out of his mind, which is probably what the demon was planning. This was going to be a looong day.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill was right, Pacifica arrived within the next minute, knocking on the door. Mabel shot from the bathroom and slid down the stair railing to the door. She flung open the door and hugged her as Dipper made his way down stairs. The two shared a kiss, making Dipper avert his eyes, blushing as he remembered the one he just had a moment ago.

"Are you ready to go?" Pacifica smiled, pulling away.

"Yeah, I even managed to make Dipper look presentable." Mabel motioned behind herself. He narrowed his eyes. So what he wasn't a fashionista? He was a dude. A monster hunter. Fashion wasn't important while you were out wrestling multibears.

"I think my choice of clothing is just fine." Dipper mumbled, straightening his tie.

"I didn't know he could tie a tie." Pacifica laughed after inspecting him.

"Really? I didn't know either." Mabel put an arm around Pacifica, "Come on, let's hurry up and pick up you-know-who~."

"Already did actually, she lives by me so I got her on the way here. She's waiting in the car." Pacifica turned, pulling Mabel along by her arm.

"Hurry up Dipdop! Your future wife is in that car!~" She called over her shoulder, heading to the car.

Dipper groaned, rubbing his arm and grabbing his shoes. He hurriedly stuck them on and froze when he saw Bill leaning on the door frame.

"What do you want now? I need to get through." Dipper spoke, unable to look him in the eye.

"I still really don't want you to go." Bill admitted, folding his arms and pushing off the frame. Dipper didn't want to go himself, but Mabel was already set on him going on this date whether he was willing to go or not.

"Dipper, stop talking to your imaginary friend and get your butt in this car!" Mabel called out from a rolled down tinted window.

"Sorry, but the alpha twin has spoken." Dipper shrugged and stepped forward. Bill summoned a cane and pushed Dipper back with the tip. He looked up at the demon with a questionable look, still avoiding his eyes.

"I just hope this 'blind date' can keep her distance." Bill retorted, stepping aside and giving his cane a twirl before slamming it down on the porch.

"Y-yeah." He walked by hastily, feeling the demons eyes bare into him. He made his way over to his twin, who opened the door. He peered in to see that Mabel was sitting next to Pacifica of course, but the one seat that was empty was by a young girl in her teens. She had a baby face with rosy pink cheeks. Her chocolate hair was cut just above her shoulders and complimented the shape of her face. Her pastel green eyeshadow flattered her emerald eyes and her pink lip gloss definitely made her lips look soft, and dare he say kissable? Kissing, no. For right now, kissing doesn't exist.

She was wearing a white blouse and a pastel green skirt with a black belt. On her legs were polka dot tights and on her feet, black heels. Dipper hoped that deep down inside, she was a bitch, or else it was going to be very hard for _himself_ to keep his distance.

"Hey Dipper! Mabel and Pacifica told me a lot about you and you seem really cool. I'm Emerald, Emerald Leon. But um, you can call me Emmy." She gave him a perfect smile. _Shit_.

Dipper felt a smack on his ass and flinched up, hitting his head on the car door frame. He glared behind him to see Bill twirling his cane with an indifferent expression on his face. Rubbing his head, he got in.

"Oh my- are you alright? What was that?" Emmy spoke with pure concern.

"It was just an annoying _pest_." He spoke out of spite, closing the door. Bill only gave him a look that said 'always watching' before disappearing before his eyes.

Mabel was snickering with Pacifica and Dipper glared at them. Emmy only smiled, patting Dipper on the shoulder, yelping with she got shocked. She rubbed her hand as a mini Bill protruded from under Dipper's tie, shaking his cane violently. Since when could he change sizes? Well, he was a demon after all so one shouldn't be too surprised.

"Sorry, today, I seem to be a little ec _static_." Dipper tried to joke.

"Yeah, and it seems we have a _spark_ going on between us." She giggled.

The car started to drive when Pacifica gave the order to the chauffeur. She then leaned against Mabel and rested her head on her shoulder, who rested her head on hers. Dipper had to admit that he didn't approve of their relationship before, since Pacifica was her arch enemy for a few summers, but as he saw the two spend time together intimately, he realized the two were really meant for each other.

Dipper turned to Emmy, who was now staring out the window. Bill was glaring at her while sitting on Dipper's shoulder. She rolled down the window and Dipper only watched as her hair fluttered in the wind, the sun hitting her face at the right angle. She seemed a little too majestic to be human,

"So Emmy, right? How long have you been here at Gravity falls?" Dipper tried to start a conversation.

"Oh, I'm only visiting for the summer. My family owns a lake house here so we come every year."

"Do you like coming here?"

"Yeah, of course! There are so many weird things in this town that it's hard not to like it."

"Would you think of me as weird if I told you I go monster hunting?"

"What? No not at all! I think you're pretty brave actually. I would never dare to go near any one of the creatures here."

"So you've actually…seen one?"

"Yeah, and I find all the creatures here to be mystical. Except the gnomes. They aren't mystical. Just creepy."

"I know right? Guys with beards trying to make every girl they see their queen."

"Man, I can't believe someone else actually believes me when I talk about these weird sightings. My parents say I'm crazy." She did a counterclockwise motion with her finger near her temple.

"Well, if you ever have a monster problem, just call me, I'll jump right in."

"Well, that's good to here. You wouldn't mind if I called you for, well…other things, right?"

Dipper felt blush creep across his face and twiddled his thumbs, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

"Mabel, am I the only one who senses this?" Pacifica spoke up, apparently listening to their whole conversation.

"Yep. The ship has sailed." Mabel made an imitation of a ship horn before giggling with Pacifica. "Ah, I am the best matchmaker.

" _Mabel_!" Dipper hissed through his teeth.

"I gotta say kid, she's great. But if you think a date like this is gonna happen again, you bette-" Dipper cut him off by grabbing him and squeezing him. Bill, in return, bit his finger harshly so he would let go. He held back a yelp and rubbed his hand, "Do that again and I'll turn your fingers into snakes for the rest of the week."

Dipper sighed and looked back at Emmy, who was now lightly blushing, or maybe it was the trick of the light. It wasn't long before they reached to their destination, which happened to be the mall. Dipper stepped out and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Mabel was the second to get out and Pacifica followed.

"Why did we go to the mall? Of all places too." He complained trying to stop the demon who was now attempting to get into his shirt.

"Girls like malls." Pacifica simply stated.

"Yeah, it's where fashion trends die and drama starts." Mabel grinned.

"But guys hate shopping." Emmy spoke up, closing the car door.

"Even better." Pacifica grinned at Dipper before heading into the mall with Mabel hand in hand. Bill gave up trying to get under his clothing and hopped off his shoulder, growing to his original size.

"A human shopping center, how bland." The demon stated, placing his hands on his hips.

"You know, we don't have to go shopping, we could just get something to eat and then split before they drag us into a clothing store." Emmy offered with a smile.

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me." He returned with a smile.

"Actually it sounds like a horrible plan." Bill interjected, but was ignored as the two humans made their way inside. Bill's glare towards the girl screamed murder but he none the less floated after the two.

Dipper told Mabel about their plans of just eating first, she nodded and was pulled away by Pacifica, who was heading into a flashy fashion store filled with things people should never wear in public. He would never understand women and their fashion choices. The pair headed to the food court and took in the various scents that filled the area.

"I'm down with sharing a pizza, what about you?" Emmy suggested, looking at the pizza restaurant that housed some of the creepiest electronics ever created.

"I'd rather not eat there, I've had some bad experiences in that restaurant. " Dipper shivered.

"All right then, no pizza. Then how about some burgers?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Burger queen it is." She made her way to the booth and got in line. He followed after her and stood by her, keeping a friendly distance. Bill was totally out of his mind now and the demon was fully aware of this. If some homewrecker can come along and snatch up _his_ hormonal teenager with a smile, he was going to have to make an imprint quick.

He watched as the two ordered artery clogging food and made their way to a table. He floated up behind Emmy, avoiding any humans that walked by. He didn't really care for their conversation of goblins and unicorns and instead watched them. He noticed her hand was slowly creeping across the table towards Dipper's.

"Dipper. Pay attention to me." Bill piped up, waving his cane. Dipper only spared a second to look up before returning to the wench in front of him. Bill felt a scowl form on his face. This human was really pushing his limit by even going on this date, and now he's ignoring him?

What was worse, Emmy's fingertips brushed against his hand and Dipper didn't even flinch from the touch. Bill gripped his cane tightly and felt his eye twitch when she grasped Dipper's hand in exclamation. When Dipper let the hand stay even intertwining their fingers together, Bill snapped. He held his hand out, stealing a drink from another table without the person sitting there noticing. The drink floated above her head and with his magic he popped off the lid.

"Dipper," He spoke more sternly. "Let go of her hand."

When the teen ignored him again, he said his name louder with a growl. The humans face when he looked up at Bill was almost priceless, making him wish he had a camera. A smirk grew on the demon as he turned the drink over with his magic and dipper could only watch as the dark soda splashed onto of her head. She blinked once or twice, before looking up with a horrid expression on her face.

"What? Who- why?" She spoke out distraught with a shaky voice. Dipper didn't know how to make an excuse for this and Bill just nonchalantly cast the cup aside. He grabbed a couple of napkins from the bag that contained their food and stood up abruptly, making his way to her side.

"Ah jeez, I think someone threw that from the second floor. I have no idea why." Dipper cursed to himself while trying to soak up most of the soda with the napkins. What could he say, a jealous demon decided to throw soda onto her because she touched him? She had a look on her face that made Dipper think she was going to cry.

"This is a wreck, I- I don't even-" She cut off her voice, unable to speak her mind. Dipper bit his bottom lip and shot a glare at Bill, who had his arms folded, tapping his pointing finger on his upper arm.

"Do you…want to go home?"

"No, I don't want this day to be ruined because of some anonymous jerk. We are near a bathroom I'll just wash myself off in the bathroom."

"Heh, I'll give you props. For such a lady, you really are a trooper… I like that." He smiled, dabbing her face lightly. Bill was confused. He didn't ruin the date, it just seemed like he only brought them closer. He cleared his throat when the two were now just staring at one another. Thankfully, Dipper snapped out of it.

"Okay, you go to the bathroom and I'll get the others. Maybe they've bought a shirt that you can wear." Dipper helps her out of her chair and sent her off. He picked up their food bag and head over to the store that Mabel and Pacifica were last seen going into. Conveniently, the two were just heading out, smiles on their faces and bags in hand. Mabel noticed him standing alone and a puzzled look crossed her face.

"Dipper, where is Emerald?" She spoke out of concern.

"Did you already scare her off with your weirdness?"

Dipper rolled his eyes are Pacifica's comment and shook his head, "No, she's in the bathroom, someone dumped soda on her head."

"And you didn't do anything to the guy?" Pacifica put her hands on her hips, "You're supposed to be the man here."

"I-it came from the second floor, what was I supposed to do? Fly up there and beat'm up?" He defended himself, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Mabel noticed this and raised her eye slightly.

"Well, she can wear the sweater I bought" Mabel said, "Lead us to the bathroom she's in"

Dipper led them back to the food court and felt a little bad he didn't do anything. But then again, how could he? Bill was a demon. A dream demon. If he fought him he knew that he would be the looser and end up having nightmares for life. Plus, if he really was the most powerful, he'd be fucked. And he was beginning to question how many ways exactly.

Pacifica and Mabel entered the bathroom together. Two girls to comfort one. It was probably the best. Leaning against the wall, he closed him eyes. The date was ruined, but if Emmy was willing to try, then he would too. He didn't flinch when he opened his eyes to see Bill right in front of him in all his glory. Honestly, he was used to it.

"What?" He muttered, anger in his voice.

"You can't be mad at me. I warned you, twice in fact. You have no right to pull an attitude with me." He stated. He lowered himself to the ground and leaned next to the wall, shoulder touching Dipper's. The human scooted away with a scowl and the demon put an arm around him, pulling him right back.

"We were having fun and you decided to play a trick like that."

"She got too close and you encouraged her. You're still mine Dipper, the contract hasn't been dropped yet. I don't like it when she gets too close to you and stares at you with though eyes and smiles with those disgusting teeth. I ought to pull them out and replace them with blades so each time she smiles, she bleeds."

"If that wasn't so insane and you weren't a demon with territorial instincts, I'd say you're jealous of how much I like her."

"Of course. You like her and it makes me angry. You should be liking me instead." He bluntly laid out and Dipper definitely did not expect those words to come from his mouth.

"Why should I like you? You are going to ruin my life if I don't win the bet. You are probably just doing those things you do so I get distracted."

"Have you ever thought that I touch you and kiss you because I want to?"

"…Y-you probably just get something out of it. More power? More to add to your already big ego?" Dipper felt the fingers holding him tighten their grip and he couldn't tell if it was because of the comment he made or something else.

"No, I do it for the strange feeling everyone gets here." He placed a hand on the center of his chest, probably where his heart was, "It's because I like you kid. I've already said this before, do I really need to emphasize that anymore?"

Because he liked him? Oh. _Oh._

"You- you like me? As in, 'let's date and kiss all the time' like me?"

"Did I not make that obvious? I'm sorry, how humans express their affection is very weird. I even changed my appearance to make it easier."

So many thoughts and questions were running through his head and so little time to sort it out. Bill liked him, possibly even loves. But how long has he felt that way? Why was he trying to ruin his life if he liked him? And what was that about his appearance, did he not originally look that way then, then he does now?

"You don't look like, well," He motioned to all of him, "this, naturally?"

"Oh heavens no."

"Then…?"

"Let's just say I'm in shape more than you think." Dipper couldn't possibly picture him looking differently in any other way. Taking in a breath he shifted in the demon's arm, not as angry as he was before.

"So, how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Well Pine tree, time is really an illusion, but to you humans, it would be a few years." The demon paused, trying to make an estimate, "seven, eight years?"

"Bill, that would mean you wanted to hold me intimately and kiss me when I was eight. That's really creepy."

"Is it?" He mused with a far too sharp smile and Dipper wasn't able to tell if he was joking, or telling the truth.

"Okay, congratulations, you've now replaced all anger with confusion, curiosity, and a bit- a _lot_ of uneasiness."

"Good. At least now I'm on your mind and that you've forgotten about something else."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. What was he forgetting? He was here with Bill, having an intimate conversation and he was learning things he never thought would be possible- oh. He was on a date. Right.

"Do you really want to hold my mind captive, must every thought be related to you?"

"Oh Pine tree, I want _you_ to be all about _me_. I want to consume your thoughts and be the only thing you ever fret or talk about. Then I can really make you mine." Bill leaned in closer to him. Dipper Leaned back.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I just can't give in to you. I just… I don't want to be owned." Dipper watched as Bill's smile faltered, but quickly regain its size.

"It's fine, one day you'll come to. I know you will. I can see the probable future after all."

"Then why'd-"

" _Dipper_." Mabel's voice spoke up. Dipper turned to his sister with a nervous expression on his face.

"Mabel! H-how long were you, ehem, standing there?"

"Long enough."

"I can explain-"

"No, not right now. As weird as it was listening to your one man conversation, I just want to tell you that we're gonna cut the mall date short and just go walk around outside. If people are so rude to throw a drink on a random girl, then I don't want to stick around."

"Alright Mab."

"Don't think you're off the hook bro-bro! You are gonna have to spill the beans when we get home."

Dipper only sighed and began to imagine how it would all play out. Telling his sister he made a deal with a demon, she'd flip. Emerald protruded from the bathroom with Pacifica behind her. Emmy was now wearing a yellow sweater with green cat paw prints. She gave a smile when she laid eyes on Dipper and his heart sunk when realization hit him. He had two people who liked him. One who was sweet as could be and had similar likes and then one who was utterly irresistible, seductive, and held his life in the palm of his hand. This realization tore him apart on the inside.

"I got myself fixed up and ready to go." Emmy came closer to Dipper. He felt the grip on him tighten.

"That's perfect. I hope you are ready to get out of here then?"

"Yep." She reached for his hand but Dipper moved and turned away as if he didn't notice and started walking. Bill smirked and walked with him. Emmy only smiled, brushing off the rejection and hurrying to walk next to him. Mabel only narrowed her eyes as Pacifica pulled her along. Her eyes then did widen slightly as she thought she saw a strange triangular shadow float behind him, as if it was following him. Hopefully, it was just the trick of the light.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the date went along smoothly. Bill seemed less tense when Dipper was with Emmy, but only if he paid attention to him at times, which was hard to do while not looking crazy. Mabel and Pacifica were doing their lovey dovey thing as the four were taking a walk through the park. Emmy did try to get closer and Dipper wasn't bothered, but kept her at a safe distance either way. A crime scene wasn't needed on a beautiful day like this. When the four headed home, Pacifica dropped Mabel and Dipper off first. Mabel was sent off with a long loving kiss while Dipper gave an awkward hug to Emerald.

"I'll see you soon?" She gave a smile.

"Definitely. You are welcome here anytime." Dipper smiled back, despite the groan from the demon.

"Then I'll be sure to come by sometime later this week." She got back into the car and waved as Pacifica got in with her. Dipper waved bye as the car rolled away before turning around and heading back inside.

"I don't think she'll make it here if she does try to come back." Bill said as the two reached the open door, Mabel already inside.

"You should be more hospitable." Dipper huffed, going inside. He jumped when the door slammed behind him.

"Alright bro-bro, talk." Mabel put her hands on her hips. "What was all that at the mall. More importantly what is with you?" These past two days, you've been acting strange."

Dipper held up his hands in defense and looked from his left to his right, "Look I'll tell you everything, just not here."

Mabel gave a suspicious look but followed him nonetheless as he went upstairs and to their room. When Dipper opened the door and let Mabel in, Bill laughed from his bed.

"Are you really gonna tell her Pine tree? She's gonna think you are even more crazy!" He grinned.

Shaking his head he made his way to his bed and sat on the edge while Mabel sat on her bed. Bill scooted closer and semi curled around him.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper looked her in the eyes, "Mabel, I made a deal with a demon."

Mabel was silent for a moment before falling back in laughter. After she rolled back and forth, holding her stomach, she sat back up, wiping a tear from her eye, "Oh Dipdop, you're a riot. Now seriously, what's up?"

Dipper only stared at her, watching her face get serious when he didn't counter her with anything.

"You're serious?"

"As the plague."

"Then, is it here?" She mumbled, looking around her surroundings cautiously. Dipper sighed as Bill chuckled halfheartedly.

"Yeah, he's here lying next to me. It's a curse yet a blessing that I can see him." Dipper confessed as Mabel studied the bed, seeing nothing.

"Okay, okay. What exactly is the deal? If I know how serious it is, then I can know how hard it will be to break it."

"In your dreams sweet pea." Bill snarled, eyes tinted red. Mabel's eyes widened when Dipper made an annoyed face.

"What? What did he say?"

"Mabel, he's clingy and doesn't like the fact you are trying to end the deal."

"Well his stupid demon butt can't have you! I will single handedly break it myself."

"Mabel," Dipper spoke up before the demon did something irrational, "honestly, I don't want you to break this deal either."

Her face fell in confusion, "Why not? Dipper, what is the deal?"

"The deal is…" He twiddled his thumbs while Bill watched Mabel carefully, wondering if he should put her in the category of threat or pest.

"Spit it out!"

"A long time ago, our parents made a deal with him, and I was a part of it. Bill came to me and said he was ready to collect his payment or whatever and I made a deal to stop him. If I can complete the three tasks he makes for me, I can get off scotch free and we'll part ways."

"Dipper are you kidding me? What is he making you do? Kill politics? Rob gold banks?"

"I killed a bear and sacrificed its heart?"

"A bear? Dipper oh my god I can't- what?!"

"Too much?"

"You think?" She pulled at her hair and then studied him, "Strip."

"Wh-what?" Dipper sputtered.

"Yeah Pine tree, do what she says!" Bill's grin grew wider.

"You fought a bear, obviously you would've gotten hurt. Let me see where right now."

"He actually healed me for a favor in return." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, feeling stupid how he got into more debt with the demon that night.

"You got in more debt with him? Oh Dipper- that's it. Don't accept any more deals with him. You hear me?"

"Yes"

"Swear on it!"

"I swear on my life and our twinhood." Dipper held a hand over his heart.

"Good. Now, what's on my mind is, why would he even consider making this deal with you. There are people out there with more muscle and more capability of wrestling a bear."

"My muscles are average." Dipper mumbled, rubbing his arms and flexing a little.

"Dipper, this is serious. Do you know why he agreed to this?"

"Well he said he liked me." Dipper's heart stopped when he saw Mabel's face, realizing he said the wrong thing.

"He…likes you?" A sly smile crept onto her face. Dipper covered his face and groaned.

"Do you like him back? Have you guys…kissed? Did you _do the do_?" Mabel pried, her shipping goddess showing itself.

"NO!" Dipper shouted, face flustered, "I thought we were talking about something serious here!"

"This _is_ serious! You have a lover now! A boyfriend! I never knew that men were your taste. So was it nice?"

"Yeah, you were real fidgety the first time though, but I know you loved i-." Bill was cut off when Dipper put a hand over his mouth.

"Mabel, we did not have sex nor did we k-kiss. Get that out of your head right now." Dipper tried to sound serious, but was failing.

"Oh, so you've only kissed, what a shame." She caught his lie and sighed before clearing her throat, "Okay, turning on my seriousness right now." She pressed an imaginary button in the air before saying 'boop'.

"Thank you. So I think he is doing this because he likes me and it's a sad excuse to hang around me."

"I think it's sweet."

"Mabel no, what happened to your hate for him?"

"I have a big heart okay? When love is involved, there is room for all. After all, maybe he's just lonely."

"He's a demon, it's different."

"Gee you really know how to make a guy fit in." Bill commented under his hand.

"Okay, demon. Demons are all greedy, right?" Mabel pointed out

"Right."

"That's actually a horrible stereotype." Bill spoke up again when pulling Dipper's hand away, who put it right back.

"Then he's probably getting something big from this. Not only does he get the time to spend with you, but he gets a big bonus. Got any clue what it could be?"

Dipper wasn't sure if she were right at first, but the way Bill smiled under his hand screamed otherwise.

"I-I have no clue actually. All he asked for so far was an animal heart."

"Weird." She stroked her chin as if a beard were growing there, "it's strange how easily you two made this deal, it's like he wanted you to make it. Kind of like reverse psychology," After thinking of nothing else, she sighed and hung her head.

"Is there a time limit?"

"Yeah…"

"How long?"

"After today, there'd be about five days left."

"Alright, well now that I know about this, I'm helping you whether you like it or not. And I don't give two rat's tails about what the demon says!"

"Bill Cipher."

"What?"

"His name is Bill."

"Dipper, once you start calling it by its name, you get attached. And that's the last thing you need. But thanks for the input, now I can look him up and find info." Mabel yawned, kicking off her shoes, "Later though, I'm taking a nap. Tonight, we are taking down his next task together, okay?"

Dipper smiled, happy to have told his sister. She was always there for him when it mattered, "Alright." She dug under the covers and curled up.

"Try not to talk to yourself too much." She teased.

"I'll go on the roof actually."

"Alright, don't let him push you off."

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister's weird humor and went to the window, Bill following.

"Threat" the demon mumbled, eyes cast down at Mabel.

"What?" Dipper asked, climbing out and making his way onto the roof ledge. He sat down on the edge and stared out at the forest.

"Nothing" Bill replied, floating down and sitting next to him. He then leaned onto Dipper who groaned a complaint. The demon smiled at the human and put an arm around his shoulders.

"If you keep being so cute I won't be able to hold back much longer." Bill teased.

"I will put a barrier on this house to keep you out."

"Oh how you hurt me so. Why won't you like me more?" He feigned a pout.

"You know why…"

"Oh lighten up Pine tree. Giving into a demon isn't that bad…" Bill looked away, "That actually sounded better in my head."

"For an all-powerful demon, you really are a dork." Dipper let out a laugh, getting comfortable next to him, "It's a shame you'll have to go when I beat you, I find your company…appealing at times."

"I could stay here if I want to." Bill smiled when the human settled next to him, "You need someone to look after you in the end because you are ineligible to take care of yourself."

"Oh please, I'm big and strong, I can take care of myself without a demon."

Bill grabbed his upper arm and gave it a squeeze, "Yeah, I'm gonna stick with my word. You are a scrawny little baby." He cooed pinching his cheek. Dipper playfully slapped his hand away with a scornful laugh.

"Just you wait! I'll man up and have so much muscle."

"Oh we'll see about that. I bet you use marshmallows as weights."

"Ha! I think you are taking about yourself. You barely lift a finger, I bet you can't even lift a marshmallow without magic!"

"I could lift this house up with one hand behind my back without any magic."

"I bet you can't"

"Kid, as much as I'd like you make you eat your words, I'm not going to lift up your house. Your Grunkle would freak, your sister would tumble and those other two pawns would piss their pants at the drastic movement."

"You're just saying that because you can't."

After the demon sighed, he nuzzled Dipper's hair and muttered, "Yeah, you're right, I can't."

Dipper smiled in triumph and let it fade when he heard the demon chuckle in his hair, "But I can pick you up."

One second, Dipper was sitting on the roof, the next, he was in the demon's arm. He squealed like a little sissy as the demon twirled around with childish laughter.

"Put me down!" Dipper cried out and the demon's smile grew.

"Down?" He asked before throwing him up in the air. A normal person could only throw some one up a few feet, but this wasn't a normal person. Dipper went up in the air a few meters, flailing about and screaming like a girl. He landed back safely in the demon's arms only to be thrown up again. This repeated until Dipper was laughing in enjoyment, loving the feeling he felt as he was falling back down. He fell back into the demon's arms, brown hair tousled about and a smile on his face. Dipper looked into the demon's golden eyes and was lost for a moment. Had Bill always been this appealing? The next thing he knew he found himself moving in closer to the demon's face ready to kiss him with slightly parted lips. His eyes widened as he moved back.

"S-sorry, the moment kind of had me there."

Bill only smiled before moving in rubbing the tips of their noses together. "Unrequited feelings hurt, you know? Next time you catch yourself from falling for me, I'll drag you down myself." He spoke with half lidded eyes.

"A-alright." Dipper nodded and was set down. His hat was placed back on his head. It must have fallen off when he was tossed up like a ragdoll.

"Call me when you're ready for you next task or whatever." The demon then disappeared, leaving him alone of the roof.

Looking around, making sure the demon left, he sat back down. The sun was setting, casting orange light on Gravity falls. He felt a little empty now that that demon left and for some reason, he wanted him to be sitting next to him once again.

Dipper shook his head vigorously. No, he couldn't be falling for the demon now. He wouldn't allow himself to. If he did, he wasn't sure he'd be able to beat the bet. Maybe if Bill were human and didn't own his body and soul on a contract, it would be a little different. But that would never be the case.

Sighing, he began to wonder why Bill liked him yet still wanted to go through with the contract. Why didn't he drop it if he liked him? What if Mabel was right, maybe he was doing all of this for his own personal gain.

There was so much doubt and Dipper relished in it. Without it, he knew he'd be love-struck.

Taking one last look at the forest before him, he stood up and loosened his tie as he made his way back to the window. Climbing in, he sat on his bed and laid back, not caring about the clothes laying there. But then the journal in his jacket pierced into his spine uncomfortably.

He shifted the jacket out from under him and pulled out the journal from the inside pocket. Rubbing his hand along the torn old leather of the book, he aligned his hand with the gold six fingered hand plate in the center, a dark three engraved in that. There were so many secrets and codes in this journal and Dipper still had yet to decipher them all. He opened the book randomly, ending up opening up on the page about the gnomes. The picture made them look overly cute and cuddly which was such false advertisement.

He turned the book to its side, he let the pages fall down, eyes widening when he caught a glimpse of a page with a strange picture but such a familiar name.

 _Bill Cipher._

Dipper shot up and hastily turned back to that page, almost ripping a few others in the process. There were dark red splatters on both pages. _Blood_? On the left was his name printed neatly and a dark picture of a triangle with Bill's trademark top hat and bowtie.

Was this what Bill had meant about being in shape? Was Bill a flipping triangle?

He laughed out loud, unable to deal with it, let alone believe it. But the disbelief only held for a moment, as he then laughed at himself.

He was falling for a triangle! Well, at least it wasn't just Bill's looks he was falling for.

Trying to find out more, he studied the coding and then looked down at the bottom of the page where black writing was scribbled out by red ink. He grabbed a flashlight from inside of his nightstand and flicked it on to see the writing better.

 _Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life. What a guy! I honestly can't trust him more. Not evil in any way, Bill is a true gentleman._

He then read the bright red text; _BILL CAN'T BE TRUSTED_.

He bit down on his bottom lip and read the warning. _Do not summon at all costs_. Well this was something he sure wished he'd seen before.

Now persuaded by his own experiences and the book, Dipper was no longer able to trust Bill at all. Surely this demon was up to something and it couldn't possibly be good. He was sure now that Bill was just using him. He felt anger running through his veins, realizing he was just some mindless pawn.

But there was something else wrong: It was pain, not in his gut, not in his mind, but somewhere he'd never expect. His heart. Why would this affect him so?

He heard Mabel shift in her bed and looked over to see her looking at him.

"Hey bro-bro, I heard you screaming like a girl outside- you okay?" She now sat up erect, seeing him shaking, gripping the book so hard his knuckles were white.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I found a page on Bill, can you believe it? Listen to this; _Beware Bill. The most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him into your mind._ " Dipper laughed a little, "Apparently he wasn't lying about being all powerful."

"Dipdop…"

"He's everywhere too. I can't believe he's been watching me, well, everyone for years, decades, _centuries_! What a creep, huh? I also think he did something to the author, there is like, blood all over these pages, at least I think it's blood. He probably hurt him or something. What a- a sadistic freak!"

" _Dipper_." Mabel was now standing next to him, placing a steady hand on his tensed shaking one. He looked up to see her worried face.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Look at yourself, you look horrible."

"I- I already told you, I'm fine." He slammed the book shut no longer wanting to look at the page anymore.

"No you're not. Stop leaving me out of your troubles!"

"I'm angry okay! I thought he might have actually liked me for real, but it turns out, after reading this, I'm just a pawn! I hate being tricked like this."

"Maybe the journal is wrong."

"The journal never lies."

"Dipper, the journal isn't the answer to life. Whoever wrote it, wrote off of experience. The writer must have had a bad experience with Bill. What really matters is, have you? Has he ever lied to you or told you anything skeptical?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then hush your face up and get it over it."

"I don't think I can Mabel..."

"Fine, whatever, let's get these over with so you can get rid of him then because it's really affecting your health."

"Bill!" Dipper call out, accidentally letting his anger slip out in his voice. Bill appeared in front of them both with a flash, but all color drained from the room as he appeared. Mabel eyes brightened up when she saw Bill in all his golden glory.

"You've been seeing this the whole time Dipper? _He's a hunk_!" Mabel whispered, elbowing Dipper, who only rolled his eyes. Bill looked at Mabel and smiled.

"Shooting star, Pine tree, you called?" Bill summoned his cane up and leaned on to it. Dipper looked at the bed sheets and fiddled with the journal, earning a frown from the demon.

"Just ignore him, he wants to know what his next task is." Mabel piped up, waving Dipper's pout off.

"Right, I want him to find me a shape shift and bring the body to that same altar." Bill said, not taking his eyes off of Dipper, "I won't be able to join you this time, I have... other business deal with."

Dipper gave a 'hmph' and began tapping his fingers, waiting for the demon to leave. Mabel hit him on the shoulder and looked at Bill with an apologetic face, but his frown didn't falter.

Bill gripped his cane and tipped his top hat towards Mabel. "Right well, I must be off, it was nice getting to see you and I assure you we'll seen one another _very soon_. Don't forget to buy gold!" He added before disappearing, color returning to the world around them.

Mabel put her hands on her hips, "Dipper, that was so rude."

"He's a demon, it doesn't matter if I'm rude or not. I don't know why you care anyway."

"Ugh, forget it. Let's just hurry up and get out of here and complete that task. We'll also have to get the others, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Alright." Dipper got up from his bed and followed his sister, leaving the journal at his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel headed downstairs with Dipper right behind. They knew their friend Wendy would get off work soon so they ran to the gift shop as fast as possible. Thankfully, Wendy was at the counter with the latest magazine in her hands.

"Wendy!" Mabel shouted out, diving onto the counter. Wendy dropped the magazine and almost fell out of her chair at the sudden noise. Seeing it was just the twins, she picked up the magazine.

"What's up guys? I'm getting off work in a minute so you should make it quick." She smiled, putting the magazine up.

"We are going on another mystery adventure and we wanted to know if you wanted to come." Dipper came over and leaned on the counter.

"Duh! Of course I want to, you're adventures are like, the most exciting things that happen in this lame town." Wendy got up and grabbed her coat.

"Yes! Is Soos still here?" Mabel piped up.

"Nah, he left talking about his online spaghetti date he was late to." She put on her coat and zipped it up.

"Alright, then it's just gonna be us."

"So what's the adventure this time?"

"We gotta find that shape shifter again…" Dipper wrung out his hands.

"What? You mean creepy alien thing? I thought we were set on never going back there." Wendy folded her arms.

"Yeah well, he has something I need and well…" Dipper trailed off, unable to find a lie.

"I'm I missing something here?"

"Dipdop made a deal with some weirdo, and it was to bring proof of the shape shifter to this place to get a super coolio awesome surprise." Mabel semi-lied.

"We are going to risk our lives again for a stupid deal?" Wendy put her hands on her hips.

"I know it sounds bad, especially when you say it like that, but it is really important that I do this. You don't have to come, we'll just go alone." Dipper looked down at his feet and shuffled them. Wendy let out a huff before agreeing to come.

"Fine guys, let's go then. This surprise better be awesome or you'll have to do my job for a week." Wendy joked, punching Dipper lightly in the arm. She yelped when she was shocked harshly, "Yikes Dipper, what did you do, rub your feet on all carpet you could find?" she rubbed her hand from the shock.

Dipper looked around for Bill but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Kinda." He laughed awkwardly. Wendy just rolled her eyes and made her way to the door.

"Also, you should change. You both look a little too formal to be taking on an alien."

The twins both looked down at their clothing, realizing they were still wearing their clothes from the date.

"Right, just wait on the porch, we'll be right back." Mabel pulled Dipper away.

After the Dipper changed into his normal apparel and Mabel changed into her lightbulb sweater, the two headed back down stairs to meet up with Wendy.

"Hurry up Bro-bro, Wendy is waiting for us!" Mabel stuck on her shoes and skipped out the door.

"Alright hold on! I gotta find my journal!" Dipper called back, looking under his bed. He could have sworn he left the journal on his bed.

"Dipper!" Mabel called more impatiently from the bottom of the stairs. Dipper grimaced and decided to just go. He could find it later.

Hurrying down the stairs, he met up with Mabel who grabbed his arm and pulled him to the gift shop and out the door. Wendy was kicking around a pinecone, hands shoved into her jacket pockets. She looked up at the door and saw the twins burst out.

"We are ready to go!" Mabel smiled and hopped down the steps.

"It's gonna be dark. Did you guys bring a flashlight?" Wendy asked.

"I already got us covered." Mabel pressed the lightbulb on her sweater, which came to life with a bright light.

"Mabel, that is such a fire hazard." Dipper chided.

"No it's not. It's a fun hazard." She replied, marching into the forest with her bright light. Wendy shrugged and followed the bright light. Dipper groaned before following after.

They wandered around for what it seemed like forever. Mabel was humming a boyband song while Wendy was looking around for any familiar landmarks. Dipper looked to left and spotted the log that he confessed his feelings to Wendy on. He blushed a little. That was a really embarrassing moment for him, but it was a great closure. Now he and Wendy were just great friends and he was much more relaxed around her.

"Hey guys, I know where we are, follow me." Dipper motioned towards himself before heading to the log. The other two followed as he stepped onto the log and turned to the direction of the fake tree. "There!"

Wendy pulled her ax from her belt, "Already on it."

She took off her belt and threw it around the tree, catching the other end when it came around. She was up the tree in a matter of seconds, clicking the belt around her as she hit the fake branch with the ax.

"Done." She twirled the ax and made her way back down, clearing the area. Wendy put back on her belt as the tree moved down under ground, steps protruding out to the bottom of the hole.

"Me first!" Mabel hopped off the log and to the tree. "I shall light the way for my people."

She skipped down the steps. Dipper and Wendy looked at each other before following. The bunker was a creepy as they left it. There was old food still stacked up till 2070 and cans from recent years scattered around. They stepped over the trash and bugs that happened to make it into the bunker. Opening up the door that led to the trap room, they entered, careful not to step on the middle tile.

"Do you guys remember the symbols?"

"I remember my symbol." Mabel cheered, going over to it.

"Same." Wendy went to her's. "You're lucky I also remember Soos'."

"Okay, on the count of three, we press them." Dipper began to count and when he said three, they all pressed their symbols, Wendy leaping over to Soos' symbol and pressing it after her's. The next door opened up and the three hurried in.

"Now the hard part. Getting the shape shifter to the altar." Dipper checked a box in his mental checklist.

"Woah, altar?" Wendy was confused. "I thought we were bringing proof that this creep exists, you didn't say anything about an altar. We aren't sacrificing it are we? Dipper, occults aren't my forte."

"Welp, time to spill the dogfood." Mabel tipped an empty can in the room, a bug crawling out. She made a disgusted face nonetheless, but returned her attention back to Wendy after putting distance between her and the can.

"Mabel, I don't think-"

"Dipper is bringing an alien for his weirdo boyfriend!"

"Dipper, you have a boyfriend?" Wendy looked at him with disbelief and curiosity.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dipper slammed a fist onto the counter. "He's just some screwed up guy I wish I wasn't involved with!"

They both stared at him while Dipper tried to calm his breathing.

"Dipper's just mad at him. He still likes him a lot." Mabel whispered just loud enough for Dipper to hear, who groaned.

"I never knew Dipper liked guys. A boy crush, that's pretty cute." Wendy mused. "What's the lucky dude's name?"

"William, but we call him Bill. He's just golden." Mabel snickered.

"Don't say his name Mabel. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come." Dipper looked around just in case.

"I'll say it all I want." Mabel challenged, putting her hands on her hips. "Bill Bill Bill Billy Bill."

"Mabel, you are so annoying." Dipper pulled at his hair, Mabel and Wendy laughing. "Let's just get this over with, I want to go home. Mabel, you unfreeze it when I give you the signal."

"Alright. How long does it take for a body to thaw when it's been frozen?" Mabel looked at the computer screen that showed the lab.

"Hopefully a long time." Dipper approached the door that Mabel once thought led to a closet. He turned the metal handle and went in, Wendy going in with him.

"Sure brings back memories." She smiled when Dipper closed the door.

"Yeah, horrible, scarring memories." Dipper sighed, pulling the lever hanging from the ceiling. Once the two were sprayed down, they were allowed access into the lab. Dipper went to the tube holding the alien they trapped in a few years ago.

"Ready?" He asked. When Wendy nodded, Dipper held a thumbs up to the camera. There was a buzz, signaling the power was shut down and the tubes were unlocking. Dipper pulled open the glass door, revealing a chilling sight. The alien was still in the pose of Dipper in agony. He shivered, which wasn't just caused by the cold air pushing out when he opened the glass door.

"I'll carry it and you hold open the door for me." Dipper said as he pulled on the frozen solid body. It was pretty heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle. Lifting it over his shoulder, he followed Wendy back to the metal door. He gave a grunt to Mabel as he walked by, shifting the being on his shoulder. She hopped off the chair and went ahead of Dipper, opening the door for him.

They three made their way up and out of the accursed bunker, hitting the tree lever when everyone was out to hide the secret place. Dipper felt his shoulder get little damp as they were walking through the forest once again.

"We should pick up the pace, I can feel it getting warmer by the second." Dipper advised, picking up his feet.

Mabel and Wendy were snickering and whispering behind him, and he knew _exactly_ what they were talking about. Of course having a 'boyfriend' would be the highlight of his life.

"Guys seriously, gossip about boys later, killer alien first."

"So is it true? The alien is some kind of engagement gift?" Wendy asked in a teasing voice.

"Wendy, no. What is Mabel telling you?" Dipper felt blush creep onto his face.

"Oh, just some _very_ interesting things."

"Whatever she says, it didn't happen."

"So you're telling me you didn't kiss him."

"No- yes- wait. We didn't do anything!" Dipper huffed moving the alien to rest it on his right shoulder, his other feeling cold, wet, and sore. The skin of the being was beginning to feel more squishy and pliable.

Mabel and Wendy giggled together.

"See I told you. Too bad he's in denial." Mabel sighed.

"I'm not in denial!" Dipper defended himself, trying to hurry up as he thought he felt the body twitch.

"Riiiiiight. Of course you aren't."

"Mabel, honestly."

"Uh guys, I think I saw it blink." Wendy pointed out

The three looked at each other before starting to jog at a fast pace. Dipper spotted the clearing being lit up by the moonlight.

"There!" Dipper ran toward the light that wasn't Mabel. The twins ran to the golden triangle as the other slowed down, recognizing it from somewhere _. Illuminati_. Wendy bit her lip, wondering exactly what Dipper got mixed up in.

A gurgled growl came from the beings throat and Dipper removed it from his shoulder.

"Now what? We brought it here." Mabel raised an eyebrow.

Dipper grunted and laid it down stomach first on the tip of the triangle. It was really uncanny sacrificing something that looked just like him when he was twelve. The limbs started to move drastically as the being realized its surroundings. The form or the twelve year old boy melted away as it became it original alien form. That was the signal to press down with all his weight on the beast. He blocked out the unearthly squeals of pain it made as it was impaled, thick blood pouring from its wound.

"Jesus!" Mabel moved back and over to Wendy. The being soon stopped struggling as the triangle glowed and sucked up the blood. However, instead of the body setting aflame like the heart did, it just stayed there impaled.

Dipper and his friends looked around as the world lost its color around them and a familiar laugh filled their ears.

"Wow, Pine tree you did it. It's kinda cheating how you used back up though. Whatever, I got one thing that I wanted."

"Woah, don't tell that's who you have a crush on." Wendy spoke up, staring at Bill.

"I _don't_ have a crush." Dipper groaned, folding his arms. "I did what was asked of me, I'm out of here."

He spun heel and took a step forward when the demon called out, "Pine tree wait!"

However he kept walking, just wanting to go home after this long day.

"Uh, Dipper?" Mabel spoke as Dipper felt something wrap around his waist and drag him right back until he was side by side with the demon.

"Listen kid, you probably think I'm using you."

"Yea-"

"And I am."

"Was that supped to make me feel better?" Dipper was now baffled.

"No, what I'm using you for is supposed to make you feel better." Bill poked him in the stomach and Dipper just scoffed, turning his head away. The demon let him go and let his human form melt away, appearing as a triangle with a single eye, a bowtie, and a top hat.

"Oh my god, he's so a _cute_. He's a little tr-" Mabel spouted out before Wendy covered her mouth. Wendy shook her head with wide eyes before looking back at the triangle. Apparently the twins have never heard of the illuminati.

"You'll see Pine tree. I promise you'll be happy about this." Bill said, ignoring the other two. He floated to the body impaled by the altar and placed his hand on the carcass. With a flash, color returned to the world.

Dipper blinked and looked around, seeing no one else but his two buds and the corpse. He noticed how Mabel's and Wendy's eyes were fixated on the body, so he stared at the body as well. There was silence for a moment and all of them jumped back when the shape shifter's arm twitched to life. The being slowly got up and pulled itself of the altar, the hole in its stomach healing.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" A familiar voice came from the beast. "It's been so long since I've inhabited a body!"

It was absolutely terrifying to the humans as they just stared, Dipper mostly awestruck than terrified. The being hobbled around before falling down and laughing hysterically.

"Let's see what we can do!~" The being spoke before turning into a triangle. Then Cleopatra. Then the nation's first president. And then so many other forms until finally the Bill Dipper was so used to seeing. "Ha! This thing is deluxe!"

"Bill?" Dipper was now dumbstruck. Was this what he was planning the whole time?

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He then wobbled up. "Look at me I'm like a person now!"

He wobbled around before going over to the two girls. Wendy held Mabel close to her, being as protective as possible but Bill merely swiped Mabel from her hold in a second and twirled her around. He then dipped her down.

"Man, I can even touch you guys! This is great!" He abruptly pulled her up at such speed, it could have broken her neck.

"Woah!" Mabel reached for her neck and rubbed it when Bill unhanded her and moved onto the next mind-blowing thing. He reached out for Wendy, who punched him in the face with a squeal, knocking him back. Instead of getting angry, he laughed out loud even when blood started to trickle from the corner of his mouth.

"Pain is hilarious!"

"You're insane…" Wendy muttered out.

"Hardly. Hit me again!" Bill turned the other cheek.

"Gladly." Wendy rolled up her sleeve but Dipper ran in waving his hands.

"Let's not!" Dipper said as he lowered Wendy's fist.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and rolled her sleeve back down.

Dipper turned to Bill who had a new expression in his eyes. _Lust._

It only took a second for Bill to pin Dipper down onto the ground.

"Amazing, your feelings are more amplified with a flesh body! I'm impressed how you humans hold back." Bill grinned with sharp teeth, uncomfortably close to Dipper's face. Dipper struggled underneath him and grit his teeth.

"Come on, Bill, get off." Dipper looked him in the eyes.

"I don't want to." Bill moved in and nuzzled his neck. Dipper looked to his friend with a pleading look.

"Alright you monster- illuminati- demon- whatever you are. Play time is over, get off my friend before I bury an ax into your spinal cord." Wendy reached for her ax.

"Was that a threat?" Bill sat up, his voice calm but unsettling. His eyes were sharp as he tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, whoa! We are not getting into any fights! Wendy, no more threats. Bill, you got what you wanted, now get off my brother." Mabel piped up, stepping into the scene.

"I didn't get everything I want." Bill countered, grabbing Dipper's hands that were trying to push him off. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the palm of his hand. Dipper couldn't help but blush, and that was enough hope for the demon.

Mabel watched this scene closely, smiling a little to how cute they were together before shaking her head.

"That's too bad, better luck next time." Mabel spoke despite her heart.

Bill looked at Mabel, then Dipper before groaning in defeat and getting off of him, not letting go of the hand he kissed as he pulled Dipper up with him.

"Now we are going home because honestly it's been a long day." Mabel said before turning around and heading in the direction of the shack.

"I second on that plan." Wendy nodded, following Mabel.

Dipper began to follow but Bill wouldn't let go of his hand nor would he move.

"What?" He asked, trying to tug his hand away.

"What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really read your thoughts cleary anymore with this body."

"You could read my thoughts?" Dipper flushed.

"Yes, I could very clearly, but not anymore. So, a penny for your thoughts?"

"Well, I'm tired, I'm upset, and I just want to go home. This shouldn't be happening to teenager like me."

"Are you upset because of what you read in that journal?"

"What?"

"Dipper, I'm _always_ watching. I also know you believe in that journal like Christians believe in the bible."

"So what?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Well, I don't know if I do or don't. You wanted to possess my body, and instead you made a body yourself. I don't know what you want and I don't know what you are planning anymore. Very unpredictable people are hard to trust."

The corner of Bill's mouth twitched as he gripped Dipper's hand.

"Then tell me you at least believe that I truly like you."

Dipper looked into his eyes trying to look for any sign that he didn't, but wasn't able to.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good." Bill smiled, moving in. But Dipper moved back, earning a confused look from the demon.

"Honestly, I can't kiss you knowing what that thing really looks like."

"Then I'll hide every memory you have of it. But for now, deal with it." Bill pulled him closer and placed his lips onto his lovingly. Dipper didn't mind it anymore. He felt relieved finally knowing what the demon was doing now.

Bill liked him, he's building a body, and he's going to let him win the bet. He wasn't necessarily being used either, and in reality, this was for the best. Maybe now he could give in to the demon, knowing it was all going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel turned around when she reached the shack but the only to find that Wendy was behind her, Dipper nowhere to be seen. She waited a minute to see if he had fallen behind, but he didn't come. Wendy, who was standing with her even though the hour grew late, pat her on the shoulder.

"He'll come, just wait another minute, we did kinda race here." She assured.

"Wendy, why were you so scared of him when you saw Bill?" Mabel looked at Wendy, remembering how she paled when Bill turned into that adorable triangle.

"Mabel, when you said he had a weirdo magical boyfriend, I thought you meant someone like Gideon. I didn't think you meant the Illuminati." Wendy admitted.

"Illuminwhati?" Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"It's basically Satan and politics combined." She said in a nutshell. "Like, there is an all-seeing being who watches over _everyone_ in the world. He uses the government to manipulate everyone on Earth around himself and finally, world domination."

"So If Bill is the Illuminati…does that mean we'll get political favors?"

"Mabel I don't know if your optimism is a blessing or a curse." Wendy chuckled.

After a few more moments of waiting Wendy zipped up her coat. "I don't think he'll be coming for a while."

"Well he better come OR I'M TELLING STAN!" Mabel called out to the forest, hoping they'd hear somehow.

"Yeah, I don't think they are coming." Wendy shoved her hands in her pockets. "I'm going home. Tell Dipper to take care of himself and watch his back around his new 'friend'."

She took off in the direction of her house, leaving Mabel standing unaccompanied by the forest line. Alone, cold and frustrated, she spun heel and decided to go back inside without her brother. She froze in mid step when she heard a branch snap.

"Dipper?" Mabel cautiously turned around, peering into the dark forest. She could only see a dark figure moving towards her and dive into a bush. Too bad it was too dark to see- "Oh yeah."

She pressed her sweater only to see a wolf lunge at her from a bush, foaming jaws open and claws extended, promising death.

A high pitched scream reached Dipper's ears as he and Bill were walking back to the shack hand in hand.

"Mabel?!" Dipper felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he picked up the pace, Bill staying close. They reached the clearing in no time, seeing Mabel under a rabid wolf, badly scratched and trying to fend off the snapping jaws.

"Dipper, Grunkle!" Mabel cried out, unable to hold the jaws back much longer. Dipper was going to leap over and pry off the wolf but the demon held him back.

"Let go- Mabel!" Dipper pulled against Bill, but he didn't budge.

"Wait." He calmly spoke. Within the next passing second, Grunkle Stan burst out the door with a rifle in hand. He took quick aim and shot, killing the wolf with a bullet to the head. Mabel whimpered as the wolf fell limp on her, dead eyes staring into her terrified ones. It wasn't until then Bill let him go and Dipper was by his sister in a second, pulling the dead animal off of her. He pulled his shaking sister into his arms and shushed her, stroking her hair to calm her down. Stan hurried over barefoot and knelt in front of them.

"Are you both okay? It looked rabid, it didn't bite either of you did it?" He inspected without touching them.

"N-no, but I think it scratched her up pretty good." Dipper felt her shaking cease little by little.

"Alright, then let's clean her up and tomorrow, I'll take her to the doctors to see if she got anything from it." He got up with a grunt, and then turned his focus towards Bill, raising his rifle a little. He narrowed his eyes. "Who is this?"

Bill removed his top hat. "William D. Cipher. I'm, how do you say, Dipper's friend?"

Stan's eye twitched, and there seemed to be a little mental war going on between the two to see who was dominant. "Dipper doesn't have any friends except his sister."

"What? I have Wendy and Soos!" Dipper was offended.

"I rest my case."

"Well, it seems you are mistaken then, because Dipper and I are very, _very_ close friends." He intensified the second 'very' with a sharp grin, earning a suspicious look from Stan.

"I don't recall him ever speaking about you. In fact, I haven't seen you at all before yet you appear here now out of nowhere at an ungodly hour in the strangest of clothing for a walk in the forest." Stan pulled the lever on his rifle, letting the sound of reload echo.

"I think Dipper is embarrassed of how close we are. He is a very keep-to-himself kind of person. I appreciate your concern though, it's good to know someone else is out there looking after him. I assure you though, I am completely harmless." He raised his hands, leaning down a tad bit but not taking his eyes off of him.

"Whatever, head home then."

"I'm afraid I can't. You see, I believe Dipper neglected to ask you if I could stay a few days while my family is out on some rendezvous. It's troublesome really, but I would appreciated your approval on my staying."

Dipper was amazed, he sounded like a true civilized gentleman, just like the person who once wrote the journal thought. It was really impressive. Mabel had stopped her shaking and was now looking between the two.

"…Fine. Try not to be a freeloader. And if I catch you stealing, well, let's just say I have eleven rifles at hand." Stan made his way back inside.

"Oh Mr. Pines, I would never dream of stealing anything from your family. What kind of friend would I be?" Bill placed his hat back on, which resumed its floating.

"You ready to stand? Stan is gonna get you cleaned up." Mabel nodded and stood up, shaking a little.

"I could heal her for a little something in return." Bill offered with a sly smile.

"Dipper…" Mabel whispered warningly.

"I'm not partaking in anymore deals with you." Dipper rolled his eyes, remembering his promise.

"That's a shame. Enjoy the pain." Bill shrugged his shoulders. Dipper gritted his teeth.

"She would be in less pain if you would've let me help." He snapped, putting her arm around his shoulder to help her walk on her scratched up leg.

"I don't know why you are mad at me, I save your life yet again." Bill sounded irritated at how Dipper snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? You jumping on the wolf and Stan running out with a loaded rifle?" Bill spoke slowly as if he were a simpleton. "I can see the probable future if you've forgotten."

Dipper's heart dropped at the sudden realization. "I could've gotten shot."

"Bingo. What's your prize? Knowing you could've died and that I was the hero yet again!~" Bill sang at the end, pinching Dipper's cheek. "I expect the full hero treatment with you and me in bed if you know what I mean."

"Chill your ego Bill. It was a domino effect and you are the first domino all the way at the beginning." Mabel huffed.

"You forget sweet cheeks, if I never made a deal with his parents, you both wouldn't have made it to begin with." Bill spoke with venom laced in his voice.

"Hey kids! I found the first aid! What are you still doing outside?" Stan called out from the door.

"Coming!" Dipper called back and moved ahead with Mabel, entering the house. Bill turned towards the rabid wolf when eyes were no longer on him. With the snap of his fingers, the wolf's fur burst into blue flame.

"يثق أبدا حيوان للقيام بأعمال قذرة الخاص بك" He spat, watching the flames flicker. The fur melted away showing the beast to be more human, but the flames were merciless as they ate away at the skin and charred the bone beneath the bubbling muscle and blood. In one last fit of rage he was holding back, he kicked the flaming carcass deep into the forest for the other creatures to eat.

Brushing his shoulders off, he sauntered back inside to find that the small family was huddling in the kitchen, cleaning off Mabel and comforting her. He sucked his sharp teeth at the touching scene and decided to barge into it.

"I still can't comprehend how a wolf made it this close to civilization. Usually they stay in the deep depths and don't come here at all."

"Perhaps some jerk led it here. I'm sure no one in this town has anything better to do." Bill leaned against the kitchen entryway frame.

"But why here?" Mabel inspected a cut that she'd missed.

"Maybe someone was mad about being ripped off." Dipper muttered under his breath, Stan giving him a dirty look. Bill laughed, he knew how much of a cheapskate Stan could be.

"Hey, I make ends meet." Stan defended, putting a band aid over the newly found cut. "Alright kid, you're done now. Go change out of your dirty clothes and into your pajamas."

Mabel slid off the table with a groan when she realized how torn and filthy her sweater was. "This is one of my favorite sweaters too…" She left the kitchen, shuffling her feet on the ground in a pout.

"Alright, I had a busy day. If you're hungry, make something yourself. Also, it's up to you for his sleeping arrangements." Stan scratched his backside before packing up the first aid kit and leaving the kitchen himself. Before he left, he took one glance at Bill. "And what is up with your hat?"

"I'm a part time magician and I like to make a small show with my appearance."

"I hope you're not another Gideon." Stan mumbled, leaving at last.

"Well look at this, it's just you and me." Bill wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right, why don't you lay me on the table and take me right now?" Dipper rolled his eyes, pushing off the table.

"I can arrange that." The demon moved from the frame in a predatory stride.

"I'm sure you can." Dipper placed his hands upon the demon's chest when he was forced back against the table

"And I will." Bill leaned down, wrapping his arms around Dipper thighs before pulling back up and pushing him further onto the table so he was sitting on the corner. He then brought himself between his legs and rested his hands on either side of him on the wooden table. The human squeaked out an objection as the demon leaned in, nipping at his exposed neck.

"W-we can't do anything right now- or here as a matter of fact!" His voice cracked when he felt the tip of a warm tongue move up his neck and to his jaw.

"But I want you right now." The demon purred between kisses along the teen's jaw line.

"This is the public area of the house. Someone is bound to walk in on us." Dipper tried to make as many excuses as possible, feeling his control of the situation slip away like water between his fingers.

"They will only come in if you make too much noise." Bill grinned at the human before him; hot and bothered.

"Bill, no, seriously." He breathed, closing his eyes. The demon laid his hands upon Dipper's thighs, slowly moving them up.

"I know you want to Pine tree.~" He cooed, a hand an inch away from his clothed crotch. Dipper bit his bottom lip as heat began to pool into such forbidden territory.

"Stop it. You're doing that thing that demons do to people." Dipper strained to regain his focus and pushed harder against the demon's chest. "I know I don't want to right now. I'm tired and mentally exhausted. Please don't take advantage of that."

The demon stopped all advances after that and Dipper felt him pull away, feeling colder. "Fine."

Dipper wasn't sure how Bill was able to do that to him; make him feel guilty for saying no and then making him wish he was being ravished. It was some serious manipulation and it was really working. Dipper wasn't sure how long he could keep up his restraint because most of him wanted to tear it down and accept the demon for everything he was.

"Thank you." Dipper released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Opening his eyes, he saw the pout laced in the demons expression and it was, dare he say cute?

Leaning in, he kissed the demon softly and innocently, "Your thoughtfulness doesn't go unnoticed I hope you know." He smiled sweetly.

"You are lucky you are so cute." Bill's pout melted away. He picked up the small teen and held him in his arms despite the boy's protest. "I'm going to carry you to your room because you are such a princess."

Without further word, Dipper was carried up the stairs bridal style and was taken up to his room where Mabel was picking at her bandages.

"What? No fair, why can't I be carried places? I'm the one injured." Mabel whined playfully.

"It's because he's a little princess." Bill set Dipper on his bed.

"Ahah, princess Dipdop."

"Guys, no. Stop." Dipper spoke annoyed as he removed his jacket and hat.

"Whatever do you mean princess Pine tree?" Bill asked before laughing with Mabel.

"Alright I'm not talking to either of you." He kicked off his shoes, dug under his covers and turned away from them.

"Oh Dipping sauce, being a princess must so hard, huh?" Mabel squished her cheeks together, but the twin didn't budge. Unable to get anymore reactions she turned her attention to Bill, who made himself comfortable sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, watching Dipper.

"Are you going to be sleeping in his bed?" Mabel asked.

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, it's a thing that all living things need."

"Then yes, I'm sleeping in his bed."

"Man I want a sleeping buddy. I wish Waddles to be my bud but he got too big. He has to stay outside, but we built a mini house for him."

"I know."

"Are you, like, watching us all the time?"

"I keep an eye on you all. Mostly him." Bill tilted his head in Dipper's direction.

"But from what I saw, you only have one eye."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. In that one form. Also, are you the illu…" She let her words falter when Bill brought a leather covered finger to his mouth and gave a small smile.

"Inquisitive people end up six feet under, if you catch my drift." He lowered his hand and then held onto his knee as he tilted himself back.

"You wouldn't do anything to me…" She said as though she knew for certain, but really in her mind, it was the opposite.

"Maybe. But it's not like I make people meet their untimely death with my own hands. They'd go right through." His voice grew soft, but unnerving. "No, I make ' _coincidental accidents'_ or _'natural disasters'_ happen. Like a deathly fire or a plague or if I'm really in the mood-"

"Bill, stop scaring my sister." Dipper cut him off sent him a glare. The demon merely lifted up his hands in defense and chuckled darkly.

"Sorry… princess." He grinned when he got a long groan from the boy and looked back at his sister, who was now gripping her pillow tightly. She had really mixed feelings for him now. He was charming and enticing, but at the same time he was terrifying and dangerous.

She wanted him to go away from her brother and stay away but from the looks of it, he buried himself deeply into her brother's feelings. Dipper may have tried to deny it, but she knew it when someone was falling in love. He was smart, a humorous jerk, and had so much to offer Dipper that Mabel wasn't sure if he would really send Bill away if he had the chance. She had to really think this through if she was going to get rid of this demon. He didn't belong here and she wasn't so sure if he should stay.

She set her mind on helping Dipper win the bet and get rid of him as soon as possible before the demon made his mark and had her brother in his claws.

"That's not one of your best ideas, shooting star." The demon turned and laid back, removing his hat before shutting his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, go to sleep." He waved his hand, the light in their room dying out. She sat there, eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room, not taking her eyes off of Bill, who seemed to glow only slightly. After a moment of staring, Bill opened a sharp golden eye and looked at her. She suddenly felt a sudden and urgent need to sleep. Her eyes fluttered close and the darkness consumed her.

Bill smiled as she fell back knocked out. He dug under the covers then shifted toward Dipper and draped an arm over him, pulling him flush against himself. Dipper whimpered and tried to scoot away, but there was nowhere else to scoot so he ended up basically grinding against the demon. The demon let out a shudder.

"What was that feeling?" Bill whispered. Dipper blushed and covered his face.

"I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

"You should do it again."

"I don't think I will."

"Then turn around so I can look at you."

Reluctantly, he turned to the demon and looked into his eyes. The demon moved a hand up and brushed the human's hair revealing his birthmark that was hidden under the bangs. Instinctively, Dipper shot a hand up to cover it up but Bill grasped his hand.

"What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at Dipper's discomfort.

"You can see it plain as day I'm sure. I don't like my birthmark, it's really weird and embarrassing." Dipper averted his eyes.

"I don't think it weird. It's a part of your body and it definitely suits you." Bill smiled reassuringly.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so." He placed a chaste kiss onto his forehead and pulled him ever closer. Dipper blinked at the affection and slowly slid an arm over the other.

"I thought you would laugh like the others." Dipper nuzzled the others chest and got comfortable cuddling the other.

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"I don't know..."

"Well damn me if I find your birthmark humorous. And damn anyone else who does." He murmured, a small growl forming in his voice.

Dipper smiled slightly and snuggled him. He then realized how sappy he was becoming. Cuddling, hand holding, kissing? It was so not like him but it felt so natural as if he'd been doing this with the demon for years.

"Bill, what are we?"

"Human and demon?"

"I mean, our relationship. What in the world even is it?"

"Well, I guess you could say we should be in a romantic relationship. But since you are so stubborn it's a one sided thing with an exception of your random affectionate teasing."

"So you're saying it's my fault our relationship is so messed up?"

"No, I'm say it'd be more simplified if you'd just give in."

"Give into you, huh? It'd be simple wouldn't it?"

"Very."

"And if I did?"

"I would take you as my mate, lover, whatever you humans call it. I'd take you away and take care of you more lovingly than I'm allowed and never let you go until the day you die."

"Or until you get bored."

"Kid, what did I say about you? You make everything interesting for me. The day I that will ever get bored of you is the day you die."

"Fine then."

"What?"

"Let's be a thing, or at least try to be."

"Is this a joke? Because I'm not finding it funny."

"It's not joke Bill. I'm into you and you're into me, so let's give it a shot."

"You do realize what this means, right? We are going to be together forever and-"

"Oh my god Bill, shut up and kiss me."

The demon wasted no time doing that, moving in and placing his mouth on his. Dipper moved into the kiss and felt something brush against his bottom lip, wanting entrance. Subconsciously, he slightly opened his mouth, allowing it to enter. Their tongues twisted and rubbed against each other as Bill moved a hand up to run his fingers through the boy's hair, holding the back of his head. It seemed like hours had passed when Bill finally pulled away, leaving Dipper breathless, gripping his golden overcoat tightly. The grinning demon then leaned in and nipped the human's nose lightly with sharp teeth.

"Kid, you are absolutely precious." Bill laid flat on his back and dug his arm under Dipper. The human snuggled against his side and rested his head against his chest.

"Y-you aren't going to do anything else?" Dipper bit his lip and looked up at the demon. It's not that he necessarily wanted to do anything else at the moment, but the way Bill was trying to get between his legs earlier made him a little curious to why the demon didn't proceed.

"I thought you wanted to sleep so I'm ending it here. Unless you want to continue..." The demon trailed off, looking right back at him.

"No I'm fine." He said a little too quickly, earning a small chuckle from the demon.

"Then sleep, Pine tree." He brought a finger and tapped Dipper's forehead, who then had the sudden overwhelming feeling to fall asleep. With a yawn, he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland while the other stroked his hair with a sly grin plastered on his face. Everything was going along perfectly for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper awoke from his dream, not being able to recall it once his eyes opened. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. Today for sure would be a relaxing day. He didn't care if the world was set on fire, he wasn't going to be doing anything but relax at home.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty~" the man next to him sang. Dipper looked at Bill as the memory of last night hit him. They were technically dating now, weren't they? It was weird to think he was actually dating someone.

Dating was a pleasure the world had never let him have. It wasn't that he couldn't get a girl to like him, it was just that each time one got close, something _always_ went wrong, such as his nervous slip ups. But most were some natural _coincidental_ accidents that just seemed to appear out of the blue.

"We're dating now, huh?" Dipper fondled with one of Bill's triangular buttons on his vest.

Bill's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah. What? Are you having second thoughts or something? Cause I'm not going to let y-"

"I just find it surprising, okay? I've never dated anyone before in my entire life. Now I'm with this attractive, powerful demon. Wouldn't you be a little overwhelmed?"

"I suppose?"

"I can't expect you to sympathize with me. You've probably had tons of people trying to get into your pants." He sat up, removing the demon's arm.

"Sure, but does that really matter?"

"I would think not…" He mumbled, trying to fix his bedhead hair. He then looked over to Mabel's side of the room to see if his sister was awake, but she wasn't in her bed.

"Where did Mabel go?"

Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The corner of his mouth twitched before his eyes opened back up. "They're still on the road listening to boy bands, they even took Porky with them."

"What? They left me here?" Dipper frowned, feeling a little left out.

"Mabel was going to wake you up so you could go to the doctor's with her, but I advised her not to wake you." Bill pinched boy's cheek when he pouted. "Sorry, not sorry. You looked way too adorable to wake up."

Dipper pushed his hand away, rolling of his eyes. On the inside, he was happy the demon let him sleep in though. It had been a really eventful day yesterday and quite tiring.

"I have a question though." Bill put a hand on his stomach. "What's that weird feeling in my stomach?"

"Oh, you're probably hungry. All living things need to eat."

"So I get to…eat like a person?"

"Yeah. Let's go downstairs. I'll make you something."

Bill flung off the blankets, threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up, grabbing his hat and placing it on.

"You seem enthusiastic." Dipper commented, getting out of bed and grabbing his hat. He fixed it on his own head and made his way out of his room and to the kitchen, the demon following right behind. Peering into the fridge and grabbing the carton of milk, Dipper asked, "How do you feel about cereal?"

"Good enough for me."

Bill put a hand on the fridge door to keep it from closing while the other went to the cabinets to get bowls and the cereal. He looked on the shelves on the fridge door, his eyes catching sight of a can of pit cola. His eyes brightened as he reached for it.

"Human soda!" Bill exclaimed, closing the fridge door and holding up the can as if it were the most valuable thing in the world.

"Yeah, so what?" Dipper set down the bowls, and opened a box of Overly Sensitive Owl, getting ready to pour it in the bowl.

"I'm gonna drink it like a person!" He popped open the can before tilting his head back.

Dipper assumed Bill knew how to do human things, especially after watching them all the time. He didn't think Bill would ever screw up something so simple, but he was proven wrong as the demon opened his mouth and poured the soda onto his face, laughing as it got into his eyes.

"Bill! Oh my god!" Dipper dropped the cereal and hurried over, grabbing the demon's wrist and taking the soda from him. Bill was laughing like a child, all soaking wet. Dipper would have been surprised if any of it managed to even make it down his throat. "Geez, you're soaked in soda. Breakfast is postponed because you need a shower pronto."

"That was fun!~"

"I'm sure it was." Dipper set the can on the counter. "You're never getting soda again though."

"You can't just deprive me of soda!"

"Yes, I can, will, and just did." Dipper grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him along. "Come on, you messmaker."

Dipper pulled him all the way to the bathroom as fast as he could, for the soda was just dripping everywhere off of him. He opened the bathroom door and shoved Bill in.

"There, go into the tub, turn on the water, and wash off." Dipper closed the door, but the demon caught it before it shut. He pulled it right back open and looked down on him.

"You're not coming in with me?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"No? I didn't get dirty; you did," Dipper chided, looking him in the eyes. The demon had a perfect poker face for a moment before his hand shot out, grabbing the boy and pulling him in for a wet soda hug within a second.

Dipper blinked as time caught up with him, feeling the soda soak up into his clothing and dampen his skin.

"Bill!" Dipper scolded, trying to push the other away, but Bill only chuckled.

" _Now_ you have to have to take a shower." He laughed, flicking off Dippers hat and rubbing his sticky soda face in the other's hair.

"I think I'd rather spray myself down with a hose."

"Nonsense!" Bill dragged him into the bathroom and kicked the door close. He let him go and took a step back. With a swirl of his gloved finger, the water turned on. "Now strip."

"Wh-what?" Dipper's face flushed. Get naked in front of him? No way.

"How are you gonna shower if your body is covered? I know for a fact all…normal humans shower naked."

"And you would know this how?"

"Hurry up and take your clothes off." Bill folded his arms, avoiding the question shot at him.

"No way. I'm not going to get naked in front of you if you aren't even undressing yourself."

"We're both men here. What have you got to hide?"

"Everything."

"Alright fine. I'll strip a little too." Bill tugged on his bowtie, pulling it loose. Dipper watched as the other unbuttoned his gold and black vest after shrugging off his over coat and discarding it. He then moved onto his white undershirt, which was stained a light pink due to the soda. He got to the second button when he looked at Dipper, raising and eyebrow when the boy was staring him down. "Now it seems like I'm the only one undressing. What about you?" He removed his top hat and threw it on top of his over coat that was now on the floor.

Dipper blushed, realizing he was staring. "R-right." He took ahold of his shirt and brought it over his head and holding it against the chest, noticing now that the demon's pale chest was fully bare now. He studied all the naked features of the demons upper body when the other removed all of his upper clothing. Bill was slightly toned so it wasn't too overwhelming. Everything about him was well proportioned and his skin looked so smooth. No other words could describe what he saw better than 'he was fucking hot'.

"You are staring again, Pine tree." Bill mused, biting the tip of his glove and pulling it off.

"I-I was not!" Dipper turned away in an embarrassed huff.

Bill chuckled and dropped his gloves, digging his thumbs under the cloth of his pants line. He kicked off his shoes before slowly pulling them down. To keep things fair, the boy dropped his shirt and with a deep breath, unbuttoned his shorts, removing them. Dipper was just in his boxers, while on the other hand Bill was completely naked, no shame whatsoever.

Dipper had the sudden urge to look upon the demon, but then again couldn't bear to look at all. Soon enough, the curiosity punched him in the face, making him look right at the demon. Bill had a perfect poker face and his arms were crossed at his chest. The boy's eyes dared to look down.

 _Shit_.

Dipper couldn't peel his eyes away and was sure the look on his face was priceless. He tried to remember that this wasn't even Bill's body and that it didn't originally look like that, but then again, he couldn't exactly recall what it had looked like to begin with.

"You are doing an awful lot of staring." Bill decided to point out, tilting his head. "I think you ought to finish, hm?"

Dipper finally was able to tear his eyes away to look at his own self, seeing he just had underwear on. This was it. Digging his fingers under the elastic band, he slowly pulled down.

"If you are going to give me a strip tease, you should sway your hips more-"

"Can you just look away?" Dipper was sure his face was as red as could be, and the demon wasn't helping.

With the roll of his eyes, Bill decided to just step into the shower without him, the sticky feeling of the soda becoming a little uncomfortable.

That was the cue Dipper to get them off or leave the bathroom and not look back. He took them off and stepped into the shower to see the demon about to pour shampoo into his eyes.

"Bill! Do I have to watch you all the time now?" He nagged, grabbing the bottle.

"But pain is hilarious…" Bill trailed off as his eyes wandered down to Dipper. He grinned a little too sharp to be human. "You are so adorable, my little Pine tree.~"

"Stop looking at me!" Dipper turned away, trying to cover himself up. Turning his back on him was a mistake as two arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush against the other's naked body. "Bill?"

"What?" the demon leaned down and nibbled on the tip of the other's ear. Dipper shuddered as the demon's hands began to wander down, further and further from his torso, finally resting on his hips.

"Y-you know what."

"Well, I didn't hear the words 'stop' or 'no'." Bill raised a hand up to grip Dipper's chin to make him look his way. He then placed his mouth on the other's, causing the teenager to whimper.

Bill noticed the other seemed to get more relaxed when they just simply kissed, so he used that to his advantage. If he progressed too much and the other stiffened, he would stop and return to kissing. In a short time, he managed to bring his hand down to the other's thigh and massage it with his thumb. He pulled away from a small kiss.

"Dipper, you know I like you- no, love you, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I want to love you all the way as much as physically possible. I want to learn every inch of your body but I don't want to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with..."

Dipper knew where he was going with this. He knew what he wanted and something inside him really wanted to give it to him. It would be fine, he was sure of it. Bill cared for him and would never hurt him. He's protected him all these years. He wouldn't betray him or lead him astray because he lik- loved him. Bill loved him, and Dipper was beginning to realize he loved him back no matter how irritating the demon could get at times.

"Alright."

"You mean, you'll let me-"

"Yes."

Bill grinned slyly before moving his hand to grip Dipper's length. The human yelped, feeling the other's hand squeeze the base, massaging his thumb into the sensitive skin. Heat pooled in and it came to life in the matter of seconds.

Dipper was shaking from both pleasure and being nervous, but the other sensed his tensed nerves and kissed him deeply. Bill's hand stroked the raised length and pinched the tip, making the boy's breath hitch.

The demon's soft hands rubbing against the human's sensitive skin was orgasmic as the hand moved faster. A moan escaped from the boy's mouth and the demon ate it up.

It was pleasure enough for the demon to see the boy like this, at the mercy of his hands, but he wanted even more. Giving Dipper's member one last squeeze, he spread the boy's legs with his feet.

"You ought to put your weight on the wall." The demon pressed lightly on his back.

The teen hesitantly put his hands on the wall, knowing the demon probably knew more about this than he did. All his muscles tensed as soon as he felt wet fingers press against a place he would have never dared to touch himself. The two fingers worked their way in, using the now lukewarm water to make it easier.

"Relax, kid, it will be easier for the both of us if you don't clench like that." Bill murmured against the other's ear.

Dipper tried his best to calm his muscles. It all felt so unnatural and almost hurt. He bit down on his lip to hold in all sounds when a third finger was added, stretching and probing him further. His hands clenched until Bill's fingers rubbed against something that sent waves a pleasure through him. A purred moan was produced and gave the demon the sign he'd found the right place.

With the human stretched and ready, Bill knew what to do next, but he was unsure. He was unsure how it would feel for himself. Any sexual things he had been a part of dealt more with the soul, not a flesh body. He licked his lips before taking ahold of his own member, the feeling absolutely enticing. He had already felt pleasure something like this before, but this time it was much more amplified. He almost moaned himself as he stroked himself quickly to bring it to life like the teen's.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked, positioning himself behind the human. Dipper gave the slightest bobbing nod. The demon pressed against the human's entrance, slowly entering him.

Dipper expected pain, but not pain like this. It hurt, a lot actually but tried his best to bear with it. He was sure, well, hoped it would get better.

Soon, Bill was fully sheathed into the human in front of him. He produced a groan as the human clenched around his member, the heat consuming him. It was so hard not to let his body's instincts over take him and just fuck the other mercilessly. He didn't want to hurt him or scare him right now. He slowly pulled out half way and pushed back in.

Dipper's breath was caught in his throat as the demon repeated this over and over, picking up his pace. The pain slowly went away as it was replaced with a new feeling. Now he was moaning, wanting so much more, and the demon had no problem giving it to him. The demon angled himself to hit the spot Dipper went crazy over. Dipper was now a mindless, moaning mess, not even noticing that the demon himself was moaning in pleasure. With the pressure building up in his length, aching to be touched, he called out the demons name in a pleading manner. Instead of him continuing, he slowed his thrusts and pulled out, making the human whimper in confusion.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Dipper breathed out.

"I want to see your face." Bill purred as he flipped him over and hoisted him up. Dipper got the hint and wrapped his legs around him just as the demon thrusted up into him, resuming his pace.

Dipper had to hold on tightly to the demon, nails digging into Bill's shoulder. He noticed how the demon's breath hitched as his buried his nails deep into the skin.

Oh yeah, Bill liked pain, didn't he?

Dipper tested this theory by raking his nails up the demon's back as he was thrusted into. Bill let out a groan and grabbed the other's member to pumped it in time with his thrusts that only increased their speed.

"Bill, I don't think I can-" Dipper whimpered out, unable to hold back any longer.

"Then cum for me, Dipper." Bill kissed him deeply.

Dipper did just that, waves of pleasure shot through him as his seed spilled out and onto the demon's wet chest.

Bill called out Dipper's name and came at the sight of the other's flushed face and intoxicating moan. Slowing his thrusts down, he rode out the orgasm. He held onto the human tightly when he finished spilling into him, his thrusts ceasing. They were out of breath.

The water grew cold when Bill pulled out and lowered him down, holding onto the other's arms in case he wasn't able to stand. The human's knees wobbled and he grabbed onto Bill, holding him tightly.

"Don't worry kid, I got you." Bill chuckled heartedly.

"I know." Dipper looked back up at him with a foolish smile. The cold water running down his back made him shiver. "We should probably finish up here…"

"I'm already ahead of you." With another wave of his finger, the water grew warm again and Bill took the pleasure in washing Dipper off despite the other's protest. When they were both cleaned off, the water was shut off.

Bill helped him out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the boy while he just snapped his fingers, dressed in a new clean outfit and fully dry.

"Whaaaat. Bill, that's cheating at life." Dipper said.

"It's not if I'm a demon." He scooped up the boy, holding him in his arms. "Anyway, your family is going to be home soon and your afterglow is showing itself brightly." he nuzzled the other, who blushed.

The bathroom door opened itself and Bill strolled out.

"Well, if they are coming home soon, I gotta get dressed and clean up your mess."

"Actually, you are going to get in bed with me and we are going to cuddle."

"But-"

"But nothing. Don't worry about the mess." Bill kicked open the bedroom door and made his way to the bed, laying down with Dipper still in his arms.

Dipper sighed and looked at Bill, who had nothing but a smile on his face as he left light kisses on the other's face. He decided to just go with it and curl up in the other's arms and let him love him. He honestly wished life was like this every day. It was peaceful, relaxing and pleasurable. At least he could now say he wasn't a virgin anymore.

The teen flushed. His actions earlier were so not something he'd do. Moaning and basically begging for more? He'd probably expanded the demon's ego even further.

"You are so perfect, you know? And you were absolutely beautiful earlier." Bill smiled, holding him tighter in a protective yet possessive matter. "I love you so much. I'm never going to let you go."

That was probably a red flag, but Dipper was too in the moment to really acknowledge it as he kissed the other lightly on the cheek. "I love you too."

The tests had come back negative. With a smile on her face, Mabel hopped out of the car and let Waddles out of the car, ignoring Stan's grimace at the fact he'd actually let Mabel convince him into letting that animal in the back seat of his car. With a giggle, she ran with the pig to the little shack house they'd built for him during last year's summer.

Stan locked the car door and stepped onto the porch, a little weary they didn't bring the other two so he could keep an eye on the strange one. He felt like he'd met him somewhere before which was completely unnerving. He'd be the worst guardian ever if he let some monster mingle in his niece and nephew's life.

Opening the door, he stepped in and quietly closed the door. He checked all the rooms downstairs, but nothing was disturbed in the house. He silently made his way upstairs, avoiding all the creaky spots on the steps and floor boards. As he reached the twins' room, he could hear muffled talking and random spouts of giggles or laughter.

Maybe his suspicions were wrong. On his side of the door, it sounded completely innocent like two friends having fun. He turned his back, deciding not to get involved. He would have let them be but a moan reached his ears. It couldn't have been a moan of pain or sadness. No, it was completely sexual. Spinning heel, his fists clenched and he burst in through the door to see a completely clothed and confused Dipper sitting upright and a giddy Bill, seemingly reading one of Mabel's romance novels on the floor beside his bed.

"Didn't that sound hilarious?" Bill laughed out loud, looking up at Dipper. Dipper blinked a bit, looking at the demon's expression and a wink that said 'play along'.

"Yeah, definitely." He smiled, red blush still powdered lightly on his cheeks. He then brought his eyes to his uncle, who was in disbelief. "What's up, Grunkle? Is Mabel okay?"

Stan cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, a little embarrassed to think he'd made a mistake like that. "Yeah, she's fine. I just came to check up on you two, make sure you didn't set anything on fire."

"That would be a shame, wouldn't it, Mr. Pines?" Bill smirked from his book, flipping the page. Stan stared at him, all of his suspicion for him showing clear as day.

"Right well, I better open shop, the delay is probably gonna cost me. I expect you to sweep the floors and clean the windows." He stepped out and closed the door, reopening it with a charming remark, "And without pay."

With Grunkle gone, Bill hopped back up on bed. He took Dipper's face in his hands and squished the other's cheeks together before kissing the puckered lips.

"I'm sorry I had to handle you like that. When you moaned, it really got him upset." A smirk played on his lips as he pulled back.

"W-well, you're the one who touched me like that." Dipper shoved him back, but only lightly. The demon merely chuckled and grabbed a hold of him, pulling him into his lap.

"You know, your family _really_ doesn't like me." He was still smiling, like he was proud of it.

"I wonder why?"

"Well, atleast you like me."

"Of course." Dipper pecked him on the lips just as his sister burst the door with a gleeful laugh.

"Hey bro bro! You missed it. There were needles and everything! I even got a lollipop and stickers! More for the scrapbook!~" She skipped to her bed, pulling the photo book from under her pillow. She pulled a sticker of a mouse with a cast on its leg off her forehead and stuck it on a page. "Boop!"

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Dipper tried to get out of Bill's lap, but he wouldn't let go of him.

She slammed her book close and stuck it back under her pillow, looking over at the two with an odd look. She studied Dipper's face before he bright eyes widened.

"You didn't." She spoke softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You went down to town! And while I was at the doctor's to see if I had a life threatening disease!"

"I- its not like that-"

"No, it's cool... I'm actually more curious than anything. Where did it happen so I can never sit there again?"

"Right on your bed, Shooting star." Bill stated with a serious tone. Her eyes grew wide as she frantically tumbled off the bed, Bill laughing hysterically at her priceless face.

"It wasn't on your bed Mabel." Dipper corrected, hitting Bill on the shoulder for pulling something like that.

"That better be true or I'll invite Pacifica for a special sleepover." Mabel threatened.

"I get it, I get it."

"I still can't believe it. You are actually...with him? I thought you hated him deep down with passion. I guess my shipping predictions are still flawless. But you are still going to at least-"

"Didn't Stan want you to do something Dipper?" Bill spoke up, cutting her off.

"Oh right, I gotta clean up. He'll get naggy if I slack off." Dipper got off his lap, and Bill willingly let him go. "We'll talk later Mabel." He smiled assuringly before hurrying out to not get scolded by his uncle. He usually was a rebel and took his damn time, but for some weird reason, he really wanted to get it done now.

Now Mabel was alone with Bill, who folded his hands and crossed his legs with a smile. She twiddled her thumbs and looked the walls and at her uplifting posters, but couldn't get rid of the feeling of his eyes bearing into her. She needed to find a reason to get out of there pronto.

"Hey, uh, I just remembered-"

Bill cut her right off with, "Shooting star, Glitter gal, Mabel, I feel we need to have a person to person chitchat."

"I don't know why. I have nothing to say."

"Well you sure are thinking of a lot of things. Pretty loudly too."

"Stay out of my head. This is Mabel zone!" She motioned around her head.

"Don't worry. I try to stay out. Too much glitter, cats, and boybands for my taste."

"There is nothing wrong with that stuff!"

"I didn't say there was. Listen, I don't want to fight with you, kid. If I did, it'd break Pine tree's heart." He added the last part softly, she almost didn't catch it. "I like that you subconsciously support our whole relationship and the whole matter about it. I'm sorry I'm an all knowing and powerful demon and if I had the chance to change...I probably wouldn't.

"Hear me out though, I'm not going to tear this family apart or burn the town to the ground. I'm not going to hurt anyone anytime soon...I should hope. However, if I do feel threatened I _am_ going to pull a few strings. You had a little sample earlier." His eyes flashed as he stood up from the bed and folded his arms behind his back. "Now I really do like you, Shooting star, and I really don't want to see you hurt, but just be mindful of what I said that next time you plan to get rid of me. I am here to stay. I've latched onto what I want and I'm not going to let go. Not now, not later, not ever."

And he left the room with a swish of his tailcoat, slamming the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper was able to complete his chores within record time, with the help of a demon of course. Through the day, Mabel seemed to avoid him and Dipper grew worried even though it looked like she only avoided him when Bill was around. Thankfully, Bill helped sooth the worry with his classic jokes and playful antics.

With one last swipe, Dipper tossed the rag he was cleaning the windows with into the cleaning bucket. He lifted his hat up a little and wiped his forehead off with his forearm. He looked out the clear clean window and saw Mabel rolling on the ground with waddles, laughing like a kid. To Dipper, it seemed that Mabel would never grow up and he secretly wished she never would.

Mabel looked at the window with a large grin and waved to Dipper, who waved back. She seemed well enough until her smile faltered and a golden man wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting male, whisking him away from the window.

"We're done!~ And there is so much of the day left!" Bill nuzzled the neck of the squealing boy who was trying to touch the ground with the tips of his toes. "I say we go on an adventure."

"I don't think we can. Someone needs to run the register and Wendy hasn't come to work. She hasn't even called in for some reason." Dipper sighed when he was finally set back on his feet.

"Can't Mabel do it?" Bill leaned onto Dipper, trusting him to support his weight.

"She's having fun, I don't want to bother her right now." He tried to push the demon off, feeling the weight slowly bring him down.

"I think you do too much for her." Bill mumbled, not budging.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper grunted, feeling his knees shake.

"You know. I've been watching you two and I've seen all the things you do for her, but I haven't seen much of her returning the favor."

Dipper went silent. He couldn't say anything against that because he was kind of right- no. What was he thinking? Mabel was his sister and she was there for him when he needed her. He may have made some major sacrifices for her, but he did what was right and helped her because that's what siblings do for each other.

"Bill come on! You're too heavy!" Dipper felt his knees begin to buckle. With a huff, Bill lifted himself off of Dipper. "Thank you."

"No problem Pine tree." Bill pulled him into a kiss, their teeth clanking together. Blush crept across Dipper's face as the demon pulled back an inch. "I love it when you do that."

"What?"

"When you're face gets all red like that. You are just so cute it make me want to squeeze you until you pop."

Dipper pursed his lips back backed up a little, the demon laughing in return.

"And your reactions are even better." Bill teased, grabbing the other's hands and pulling him back. "Just wonderful and perfect."

"You flatter too much" Dipper smiled.

"I only speak the truth." Bill returned the smile, earning himself a small, innocent kiss from the other. He would've gone for more if Mabel hadn't walked into the shop, brushing a few leaves from her long brown hair.

"Hey Mab." Dipper smiled from over Bill's shoulder. The demon nonchalantly looked over as well, intertwining his fingers with Dipper's.

"Have fun out there, Glitter gal?" Bill smiled, rocking on his feet.

"Y-yeah. I came back in for a snack." she murmured, heading deeper into the gift shop and to the vending machine. Dipper frowned at her trying to avoid him once again.

"Is something up Mabel? You've been avoiding me." He piped up. Mabel pulled a dollar from her pocket and straightened it on the corner of the machine.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she tried putting in the dollar, but the machine refused it and spit it back out. With a grunt, she tried to shove it back in but once again, it refused to stay in.

"Mabel come on. I've been living my whole life next to you. I know when you're avoiding me."

"I just don't want to be in the way of you two. In Fact, I think you two should be on a date. Couples go out on date all the time. Alone." She pushed the dollar back in, cheering to herself when it went in and the machine beeped in acceptance.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Bill mused, resting his chin on Dipper's head.

"I have to watch the gift shop for Stan since Wendy didn't show up." Dipper countered.

"I'll watch the shop and Waddles will help." She pressed the combination for the snack she wanted.

"Well I- I don't have any money for date things."

"I have a hoard of gold." The demon spoke up.

Mabel mumbled something that sounded like 'sugar daddy' under her breath while bending over and retrieving her snack. She popped open the bag and pulled out a triangular chip from the bag, making the demon raise an eyebrow as she took a bite.

"Well, transportation. How will I get anywhere? You know the golf cart is under maintenance." Dipper gave his last excuse.

"You know, dates don't always have to involve a night out in town. You could go for a peaceful handholding walk. It's a thing that some people do, you know?" Mabel finished up the chip and dug back into the bag for another.

"Well there are pretty dangerous things out there and-"

"Dipper, with all these excuses, I'd say you don't want to go on a date at all." Mabel tilted her head.

"It's just that...you know how dates usually roll for me…" Dipper adverted his eyes.

"You have a flipping demon right there. What could go wrong?" She made her way to the counter.

"She's got a point Pine tree."

"Exactly, now get out there before Stan comes back with the tourists." She sat down and slapped a positive sticker on the cash register.

"Fine." Dipper gave in, allowing the demon to pull him away and take him outside.

"We'll be back" Bill dropped Dipper's hands to give a quick salute. He then draped an arm around Dipper's shoulders and strolled along with him off the porch and away from the safe keepings of the shack.

"It seems like you always get what you want in the end." Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose as the demon chuckled at his success.

"There are somethings I don't have that I want. Like universal domination, genocide of every pitiful race, and a martini. I really want a martini right about now."

"We can get you a martini later I guess…"

"I also want to take you away. Away from this god forsaken planet where no one but me can get you."

"That's pretty possessive don't you think?"

"No?"

"It definitely was."

"I don't think it was.~" He sang, pulling on him. Dipper rolled his eyes and used his elbow to get some space between them as they walked along the edge of the forest.

"I know it's not romantic but how about we go on a mystery adventure. I want to solve as many mysteries as I can before the summer is over and I have to go home. Even if today was supposed to be a relax day..." he sighed under his breath.

"Before the summer is over?"

"You know, summer vacation here is short. I only get two months before I go home and school begins. You're all knowing, you should know this."

"I don't care about humans and how they try to learn about life."

"I can see that."

"How long until this school is over."

"I have about two more years of high school. Then there is college. Don't get me started on the job I'll have to get..." He hung his head. "Man reality sucks."

"It sounds like you'll be really busy. And around a lot of people."

"Yeah, but that's just the way life rolls, right?"

"You won't be too busy, right?"

"Oh come on, you don't think I'll be too busy for you, do you? I'll always make time for the people I love."

"That's a relief. I thought I was going to have to kidnap you from your responsibilities so you'll be able to spend _all_ your time with me."

Dipper laughed, but the way the other wasn't smiling, he knew he wasn't joking. He cut off his laughing and cleared his throat.

"Right so, mystery hunt?" Dipper scratched the back of his neck.

"Of course. What will it be today? Why that puppet man always makes out with his handy buds? Why is that kid in the pool in solitary?"

"Pish no, I'm talking about real mysteries."

"Why don't you just ask me the answer to your mysteries? I process unlimited knowledge every single second."

"Okay when will the world end?"

"When I want it to."

"Yeah, I'm sure the world will end when you want it to."

"You don't believe me? Should I show you?" He lifted up a hand and it caught on fire.

As curious as he was, he definitely wanted to live on this semi-peaceful planet as long as he could. Certainly can't take it for granted.

"No I think I'm fine. I believe you." Dipper laughed nervously as Bill lowered his flaming hand.

"Okay, how about when I will die?"

"You'll die when I want you to die."

"Ha, wrong. I die when my body dies."

"Dipper. You'll die when I want you to die. That is the truth."

"Alright whatever. So did humans really ever land on the moon?"

"Ahah, no. I'm not saying people haven't now, but the first one was a hoax to make the humans living on this land mass to feel good about themselves."

"I never would have imagined…What's the meaning of life?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that."

"Why not? It's a thing a lot of people want to know."

"I'll tell you the lie, and if you are still curious I'll tell you the truth. Everyone is born to make the universe a better place and each birth gives one a purpose so that when they die fulfilling their purpose, they leave it behind to make life easier for the next generation."

"Very whimsical. I still want to know the truth."

"Fine, if you insist. Your existence is pointless. You're going to live and die and when your race finally goes extinct it won't matter because the world will still go around and the universe will still keep expanding. Does it make you happy knowing?"

"The world just got a lot more depressing."

"Don't feel bad. The trick is not to think about it and ravish yourself with what life has to offer." Bill moved in and picked him up off his feet, a grin on his face, "Like me. I'm something that definitely wants to ravish you."

Dipper cracked a smile and let himself be carried as he leaned in and kissed the demon before him. Bill hummed as his lover locked their lips together, taking in the other's scent. His lips were soft as usual and he thought all the things he'll be able to do to the human in the future now that he was his. But of course if the human beat the little game he made for him, he wouldn't exactly have any rights over him, would he? From what he'd seen over the years, relationships don't usually go well with humans and they usually fight till it's over or someone else comes in and whisks the other away. The thought of his human with anyone other than him made him tighten his hold on the other. He wouldn't ever allow anyone to take him away, he'd kill before that'd happen.

Dipper pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled the crook of Bill's neck. The demon smiled lightly at the affection the human was showing. He loved how with just a few tweaks of the mind, the human was now wrapped around of his finger. It was all so perfect. Probably too perfect. He sighed none the less, hearing the voice of the human's great uncle coming down the road ahead of them.

"Hey Dipper, about that adventure, you want to go find a keythong? That ought to be interesting, eh?" Bill tossed him up a little to get a better hold on him.

"A what?" The other raised an eyebrow.

"It's a griffon without wings. Not sure why they even exist."

"Sure, let's go find one. I've never even seen a griffon before, not to mention a keythong. It'd be amazing to see how they look."

With that, Bill stepped into the forest, walking a little fast so Stan wouldn't be able to see them by the time he passed by.

Mabel tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting for the tourists to come back from their trip. Waddles was prancing around the store, running through the new merchandise they ordered last week.

"Hey Waddles, I need to talk to someone about a problem I've been having lately." Mabel spoke, leaning on the counter.

Waddles skid to a halt and looked at her before giving an oink and continuing its prancing, but pranced closer to her.

"So, you probably don't know this but Dipper is finally going out with someone. It's a relief, I know, but I can't help but feel he's not safe. Their personalities definitely match and I know Dipper really likes him, but he's possessive. In the good way _and_ the bad way.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking this, and I really don't want to...but I still think we should get rid of him. Ugh Waddles! I love their relationship so much but the guy isn't a good person, even if he means us no harm I still...I don't know anymore. My feelings are so mixed up about this! Waddles what should I do?"

The pig had stopped its prancing and was now sitting and staring at her. He tilted his head and shorted.

"Dipper actually...seems happy. Maybe I should leave it alone, just to see if it works out. And if Bill ever hurts him; I will hire three- no, thirty exorcists and get rid of him! How does that sound?"

Waddles oinked and trotted up to the counter, getting up on its hind legs and placing its front legs on the counter, snorting.

"You are great Waddles." She squished the pig's cheeks and kissed its pink nose.

The sound of her Grunkle's voice reached her ears when she pulled away.

"Don't forget kids, nothing is ever too expensive! Buy anything you want!" Stan marched through the door. A few kids ran in behind him and their parents followed. He went to the counter and saw that Mabel was in the place of Wendy.

"Mabel? Why are you working the register?" He whispered, leaning on the counter.

"Well, Wendy is sick and Dipper went out with you know who." She smiled pulling a sticker from her sleeve and placing it on Stan's large strangely colored nose. He grumbled and peeled it off.

"Out? With his friend? Where did they go?"

"Beats me. I don't know where two boys go when they're on a date."

" _Date_?" His voiced raised, getting a few strange looks from the parents.

"You didn't know that they were…"

"They were what, exactly?"

"You know…" She tapped her pointer fingers together a few times. Stan stared at her for a bit before running his hand down his face and letting it rest at his mouth.

"How long?"

"I don't know, but they really like each other."

"Mabel, I don't think I can approve of this. I don't even know him. I don't even know how long Dipper has known him! He's very provoking too."

"Hey, you can't split them up. They love each other. If you'd just watched them together, you'd know they really love each other."

"I don't care about some teenage love that's only gonna last six months."

"Hey, you didn't react like this when I told you I was dating Pacifica."

"Yeah but I know her and her family. I know you've known her for years. William is some random creep appearing out of nowhere. Not to mention he reminds me an awful lot of this one guy who I really, _really_ don't like."

"Who?"

"...Never mind that. They need to break up."

"Um, Grunkle. Please don't do that. Just, take my word for it, they love each other. Why don't you just watch from afar one day or even hang with them. I promise you, you'll like what you see."

"Mabel…"

"Stan please.~" She used her puppy eyes and Stan was completely defenseless against them.

"Fffffffine. Fine. But if I see any reason they shouldn't be together, I'm breaking it up."

"Ahah, yeah, I promise you won't."

"I know I'm going to regret this." Stan mumbled as he made his way to help kids choose the more expensive merchandise and jack up any too low prices.

Mabel hummed as she rung up the tourists and bagged their merchandise, sending them off with a few complimentary stickers and girly tips. When the shop was closed up for the day, she grabbed a romance novel from her room and sat on the porch with her uncle who was enjoying the sun set with a soda in his hand.

"You know Mabel, I've been unable to tell you two a lot of things." Stan muttered after the sun set silently, a few rays left in the dark sky.

"Why is that?" She looked up from her novel.

"Well, I've done some things I'm not proud of, and I don't want you guys to think of me any less. I've made mistake and deals I probably shouldn't have made. I just want to know, when the time ever comes and things go towards the worse, will you trust me?"

"...Of course Grunkle. I trust you."

"That's relieving to hear." He reached over and ruffled her hair.

"I just go with my heart."

"You're a good kid Mabel. I want the best for both you and Dipper."

"I know. Don't worry, Dipper and I will be just fine. Even with our crazy weird significant others"

"I hope so." He took a sip of his soda before taking off his glasses and wiping them clean. "And Mabel, It's not that I hate William, it's just that he's way too similar to that one thing I met before... and I promised your parents I'd protect you. I just don't want Dipper getting hurt."

"Trust me, I'm pretty hurting Dipper is the last thing on his mind."

"I really do hope so. I definitely hope he's not who I think he is."

"Who?"

"Well, you know how I said I've made-" He ceased talking when he heard laughing coming from the forest.

Dipper emerged from the trees with Bill. Dipper had an arm draped over his shoulder and a smile on his face. Bill had a sly grin like a cat and was laughing with him. Stan was surprised Dipper didn't have a scratch on him and his clothes were without a spec of dirt. Dipper always got himself hurt every day, every which way but today he was fine.

Bill leaned in and pecked him on the lips and Stan could see from his distance the blush arising on Dipper's cheeks. It was all pretty innocent and Stan felt a smile grow on his face. Mabel was right, they seemed to just click together.

"Eh? Eh?" Mabel grinned, elbowing Stan.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. I don't like how they came from the forest in the dark." Stan wiped away the smile quickly, not wanting her teasing.

"What? It's not like anything is bad in there and Bill is a pretty reasonable guy to pull Dipper out of danger."

"I guess you're right." He sighed. But even though they seemed nice together, Bill was still sketchy to him.

Dipper reached the porch and noticed Stan sitting with Mabel. They'd probably seen them come from the forest and it was pretty dark now. Was he going to need an excuse?

"Did you both have fun?" Stan asked, no sign of anger in his voice.

"Y-yeah. We just went for a walk and found a keythong. It was absolutely amazing and he told me a lot about them." Dipper patted Bill, who gave a small laugh.

"Great, they both have active imaginations." Stan mumbled to himself but loud enough for Dipper to hear. "Well, I don't feel like making anything for dinner, you guys want to order pizza?"

"Yes!" Mabel cheered, "And let's get stuffed crust too!"

"Fine you little rascal." he chuckled, getting up and heading inside for the phone.

"Stan knows by the way." Mabel mused, closing her book and getting off the bench once Stan was inside.

"Knows what?" Dipper felt a pang in his heart. Did he know that Bill wasn't human?

"That you guys are dating. You don't have to hide it, but don't get gross and intimate around him just because he accepts it."

" _Right_ , because the first thing on my mind is to make out with Pine tree, tongue and all, right in front of him." Bill clicked his tongue.

"You know what I mean." She huffed, entering the house.

"Well, I'm actually relieved now, aren't you?" Dipper brought a hand to his chest and sighed.

"Mmm, maybe. Now all that's left to tell him is that I'm a demon that wants to soul bond with you and take over the world." Bill leaned down and nuzzled him. Dipper let out a laugh, disregarding that comment and heading inside with him.

After a messy dinner with odd looks from Stan and Mabel following Bill in his footsteps of eating pizza in such a way, the twins and the demon retreated upstairs while Stan banned Bill from ever eating pizza in his house again.

Dipper pulled a string of cheese from Bill's hair in a look of disgust as he and Bill sat on his bed. Mabel jumped onto her bed and pulled a pepperoni from her hair before eating it.

"You two eat and act like kids. Maybe you should try being grown up." Dipper flicked the cheese away.

"Be adults? Like, pay taxes and act like you know what's good for everyone?" Mabel puckered her lips and rested her head in her arms.

"Well, that's not being an adult, but yeah."

"But life is too good to waste on being an adult and paying taxes." Bill pulled Dipper into his lap to cuddle him, "Whatever taxes are."

Mabel cuddled her pillow and looked at the two love bugs, wishing to herself that she had Pacifica with her. With a sigh, she looked away from their kissing and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, with Stan knowing you two are dating, you're probably not going to get a lot of privacy here. You better enjoy the time you have now unless you can convince Stan into leaving for the week. Which will never happen." Mabel spoke after it sounded like the kissing session ended.

"Oh that would be simple." Bill grinned, earning a warning look from Dipper.

"You're not thinking of messing around in his head are you? That place is horrifying forbidden territory. Plus you might mess him up and to top it all off, I personally don't want you in his mind at all." Dipper chided.

"I would never, ever think of doing anything to your poor great uncle's mind. I was merely thinking of having an enlightening chat on how lucky he could be if he took a road trip to Las Vegas." The tone of his voice and his thin smile made Dipper raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think so…"

"Mabel believes I won't do anything. Right Mabel?" He looked over to the boy's sister, who pursed her lips.

"Yup." She finally replied, rolling over to face the wall, holding a thumbs up. "Make sure you mention that I'll be here to be a cockblock."

"Mabel…" Dipper hissed through his teeth, blush seeping onto his face. She gave a snarky laugh but stayed where she was, pulling a blanket over her.

Bill laid down with Dipper and entangled their limbs together, holding him in and intimate embrace.

"You still have some sauce on your face." Dipper mumbled, his arms were trapped in the entanglement, causing him to be unable to wipe it away.

"Then get it for me?" Bill smiled lightly, holding him tighter. Dipper huffed before moving in and licking the sauce from corner of his mouth, Bill moving in after and kissing him fully, tasting the sauce he'd just licked away. Dipper then snuggled him after pulling away from the kiss.

When sleep finally captured Dipper, Bill flicked his finger, turning the lights off. He brushed the hair from the other's forehead and smiled at the calm, sleeping face. He couldn't have Stan getting between them, putting up boundaries and what not. Just a small talk, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Rays of the new day shined through the attic room, lighting up every darkened corner. Birds were lively chirping and the woodland animals were beginning to awake from the night.

Dipper opened his eyes, his back pressed against a warmer body that was curled behind him, blanketing him in warmth. A small smile stretched across his face at the slightest as he took hold of the hand from the arm that was draped over him. He shifted to turn around and look upon the face of the man lying next to him, who had a complimenting grin on his face.

"Another good morning." Bill's voice was quiet and peaceful, but still pretty annoying. Thankfully, Dipper had grown used to it and now he kinda liked it.

"Morning." Dipped replied, rubbing his eyes. He shifted to sit himself up and look around the room. Mabel was gone and the smell of breakfast wafted through the air.

Bill sat up with him and nuzzled his face, planting a few pecks along his chin before placing a firm kiss on his lips. The human smiled into the kiss.

Bill was really affectionate now, more than ever. He used to think that Bill was some insane, crude, devious demon who didn't care about anyone but himself. But now, to him, Bill was an affection semi-generous being who still had an insane side, but the rest of him made up for it. He definitely respected him, cared for him, loved him. Nothing would probably ever change his mind about that.

Bill hummed in satisfaction after that thought passed through Dipper's mind.

"Come on kid, let's go downstairs already. I know someone down there has a pretty big surprise for you.~" He stood up holding out his hand, which the other gladly took, getting pulled up off the bed. Bill placed the blue and white hat on the other's head and gave him a small push forward.

Downstairs, Mabel was pouring way too much syrup on a stack of golden pancakes. She set down the bottle when about half of its contents were poured on the pancakes and licked her lips, ready to eat. Stan was at the stove, pouring the last of the batter into the pan.

"Good morning everyone." Dipper took a seat and Bill took the one next to him. The human shifted a little from the slight soreness he felt.

"Morning Dipdop." Mabel took a bite of the dripping pancakes.

"Mabel, there is such a thing as too much syrup." Dipper made a disgusted face as some syrup dibbled off her lip and down her chin.

"How am I supposed to get my daily sugar if I don't get my sweets?" She then proceeded to lick the syrup off her chin.

"Whatever, I'm not going to hang around when you get a sugar rush."

Stan turned off the stove and headed to the table with a plate piled with enough pancakes for five. After taking three and putting it onto his own plate, he took the syrup and poured it onto his stack.

"So, I have a surprise to tell you guys." He said after setting down the bottle.

Dipper started to make his own plate. "Oh yeah?"

"Did you get another date with Susan? Did you win the lottery? Did you buy me a unicorn? I bet my money on the unicorn." Mabel took another bite.

"Don't be silly Mabel. Unicorns don't exist." Dipper took a bite of his pancakes after buttering them up.

"I'm going on a road trip to Las Vegas." He finally said and Dipper choked. His eyes darted to Stan then Bill, who had a grin plastered on his face as he precisely placed the pancakes down perfectly on top of one another.

Had he gone behind his back and screwed with his great uncle's mind when he specifically told him and trusted him not to? He gave his word he wouldn't!

Mabel seemed just as surprised as him, her eyes filled with shock. "What gave you that idea?"

"Dipper's boyfriend did. He came downstairs last night and we had one heck of a night. After I beat him about fifteen times at poker he said I should go to Las Vegas and try to make some money since I was such a pro."

"Are you kidding me?" Dipper couldn't believe it.

"Well, your friend here is very persuasive. There's no turning back because I've already booked the hotel room apparently." He shrugged. Apparently?

"What about the shop? What about us?"

"I'm going to close it up for a holiday and I left you kid here alone before, I'm sure you can last a few days without me. The fridge is stocked and you've got friends you can invite over. But no parties."

"Well, I guess we can't talk you out of it." Mabel mumbled, returning to her food.

Well, Bill hadn't exactly screwed with him mind. Dipper was a little relieved at that.

Still, it seemed weird. It was easy to tell that Stan didn't trust Bill at all but out of the blue he's buddy buddy with him and is taking a money trip because he suggested him to. Maybe it was a joke?

But of course, it wasn't a joke. When the family finished breakfast, the twins watched their uncle get ready to depart with luggage packed with clothes for at least three days.

Mabel ran off the porch to give Stan a big hug goodbye. "Bring me back a souvenir?"

"Sure kid. Just don't tell your parents you got it from me though. " he hugged her back, ruffling her hair when she pulled back.

Dipper stepped off the porch with Bill behind him. "Try not to get into too much trouble. I don't want to have to go all the way to Vegas and bail you out of jail or something."

"The cops never catch me. " He gloated as if it were to be something to be proud of. He then got into the car and started the engine. "You kids stay out of trouble. Also, no adult things are allowed to go on in my house. Do you hear me?"

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel groaned, just as embarrassed as Dipper that he was even telling them this.

"I'm serious. Now stay safe."

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine. I'll watch over them myself. Take your time in Vegas." Bill smiled, putting an arm around around Dipper, giving him a squeeze.

It was almost unnoticeable, but Stan's face was etched with worry, confusion and possible anger when he looked at Bill's smile. It was almost as if he had forgotten something important or that something wasn't right. Dipper was able to catch it right before he went back to smiling, giving a wave before backing out and driving off.

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed.

What was that about? He looked almost fearful or even angry for that split second. He could see in his eyes that something was wrong. But what on earth could trigger that? The thought he might lose money in Las Vegas?

"Well, Pine tree, Shooting star, looks like we have to place to ourselves for the rest of the week. Isn't that great?" Bill was happy as ever of course, getting what he wanted, as usual.

"Yeah..." Mabel fumbled with the ends of her pink and yellow cat sweater. She was going to be alone.

Alone with Dipper and Bill.

Bill.

She took a gulp and immediately thought of Pacifica. She could be her only way of escaping the house for a bit.

"Well, you guys can have the house to yourselves for a couple of days. I'm going to have a sleep over at Pacifica's house."

Bill blinked. This was better than he'd hoped. Not only was Stan gone, but Shooting star too? Now he could have Pine tree all to himself without anyone bugging them.

"Is everyone up and leaving the shack?" Dipper watched as Mabel entered the house, probably going for the phone to ask for a ride.

"Everyone but us. Isn't it great? Now we can have some peace alone." Bill got in front of him and placed a full kiss on his lips, tasting this morning's breakfast.

"I suppose." Dipper sighed when he pulled away. He couldn't help but feel if not the slightest bit abandoned by his family. But the demon kissed that feeling away before pulling him back inside.

Mabel was gone within the next hour and now Bill and Dipper were sitting in the living room in front of the TV, watching horribly made movies since the boy declared that day as a relax day.

Bill laughed when the two teenagers in the movie were slaughtered by a chainsaw wielding tree, an exaggerated amount of blood spewing out as the massacre was happening. Dipper merely scoffed at the horrible effects. When Trees Attack? Who even makes these movies?

The TV was suddenly turned off and Dipper blinked, eye adjusting to the darkness that engulfed them. Was it night already?

"What happened?" Were the only words that came out as he was pushed down onto the floor, the other looming over him.

"Nothing. I was just bored of movies. I want to love you right now." He cooed, leaning down to nip his neck. The teen giggled slightly, feeling the other's gold hair tickle his face.

Dipper brought his hands up to stroke the demon's sides as the other sucked and bit at his neck, leaving marks of ownership on his pale skin as he'd seen happen in a movie. TV had quite the influence on people.

His breath hitched when the demon bit down a little too hard, most likely drawing blood. Bill merely licked away the pain, moving back up to look at Dipper's flushed face, his eyes staring off into the distance. When those two beautiful eyes finally looked at him, he moved in for a kiss, Dipper getting slight taste of iron. Their tongues danced together as Bill rolled his hips down and forward, grinding against the other who immediately wrapped his legs around demon in return.

After a few passing moments of their kissing, Bill slid his hand under Dipper, lifting him up and sitting straight up, resting the other on his lap.

Dipper's hands found their way to Bill's hair, his fingers entangling in the golden locks, their kisses getting sloppier. Bill ran his hands down the boy's body, stopping at certain places to rub his thumbs in until they made their way to his hips that grinded against him needily, wanting all the friction they could get. The demon could literally feel the boy's arousal growing under the clothing after each grinding motion.

He made quick movements to unbutton the boy's shorts but hesitated a little when he heard the other's nervous whimper. His eyes opened and dart up to his human's face when Dipper pulled away, face flushed in a mix of arousal and embarrassment. He wasn't even a virgin anymore but he was still embarrassed about having sex.

Cute.

"It's okay. It's just you and me. No one else. Only I'm here to see you. Only I'm here to hear your delicious moans. Only me." He moved back in to seal their mouths together once more, hoping to take away any embarrassment or worry the other might have.

That seemed to do the trick as Dipper relaxed in his hold, moving into the kiss. Bill took that opportunity to work his shorts down along with his briefs with a little help from the other.

His length was shamelessly erect and Bill wasted no time grabbing ahold of it. Dipper shivered at the cold touch of the leather gloves working at his sensitive skin. The fingers glided up and down, practically teasing him as he was whimpering in the kisses in an attempt to beg. Instead of giving him what he wanted, Bill slid down his own pants to release his own erection. Their size difference clearly showed but neither of them cared as the demon brought them together, stroking them both with his gloved hand.

The human couldn't help but thrust up as the strokes grew rough and increased their pace. Moans began to escape through his throat and into the kisses they shared. Bill loved each and every sound his Pine tree made, how only he was getting them out of him.

He pulled away from a sloppy kiss to whisper in his ear, telling him all the things he wanted and would do to him. How only he was allowed to touch him like this. How only he could make him feel this ecstasy of pleasure.

Through all those words, the boy nearly lost it, rocking against his hand to get as much friction as possible to make him get over the edge. It wasn't long before he orgasmed, Bill following him, both men calling out each other's name. With a few more pumps, the rest of their seed was milked out and Dipper fell limp against Bill. His breathing was trying to return to normal as his shaking hand moved to wipe away a collection of sweat above his brow.

The demon cradled his beloved in his arms, not caring about their sticky hot mess they'd just made. "Precious, absolutely precious." He placed a kiss at his forehead, then his nose, and then finally his mouth. He could do this forever.

Dipper hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other. He could be with him forever. He could easily forget about the world around him, everything he knew if it meant this moment could last forever.

Dipper wasn't able to see Bill's large sharp grin, almost crazed even, as he buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

"I love you." The words made their way out past Dipper's lips as he felt a sudden wave of drowsiness overcome him.

"I love you too."

Dipper couldn't keep hold of the reality and his eyes closed. Bill listened to the other's soft breathings for just a little moment.

Oh his Pine tree. So sweet and innocent. He didn't want anyone to be able to even be in his presence. He wanted him all to to himself.

He originally planned to just let Dipper win the bet so he could exist in reality with him and be able to experience everything with him. But now that he was aware of all the people, all the laws and rules of this world he'd have to abide to if he strayed, he wasn't so sure he wanted to hang around forever.

He just wanted to be with his human, not have to worry about whether his family was going to split them apart or whether some homewrecker was going to attempt to seduce him or even have to think the inescapable death that should come to his Pine tree if they should stay.

Was it really too much to ask to live alone together eternally with him?

It soon crossed his mind that maybe he could. Maybe he could if he owned Dipper, body and soul by an eternal contract.

A new plan came to him that was beginning to appeal to him more and more. He would win the bet and then take Dipper and leave this world without even a care. Only three more days, until then, he'd just have to keep Dipper in a sort of trance. All he'd have to do is take that memory of their deal and fog it up, merely stow it away in an area he doesn't care too much to look it.

Dipper soon awoken from his sudden nap to see Bill in all his glory, holding him in a tight embrace. The demon looked down at Dipper and leaned down and kissed his forehead. Dipper looked up at him, furrowing his brows. He felt as though he'd forgot something important and strived to remember what it was, confusion and frustration etched on his face as he wasn't able to recall what it was.

"What is it, Pine tree?"

Dipper soon just dropped it and sighed, "Nothing."

Bill stared at him for a moment and grinned. "I think we should take a shower and then head off to bed, what do you think?"

Dipper nodded in agreement and allowed himself to be carried away by his beloved and trusted partner. Maybe he'd remember what is was he'd forgotten later.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a clash of thunder to jolt Dipper awake. He sat up abruptly, listening to rain pound against the window. Rubbing his eyes, he took a deep breath and then turned to his lover, who was lying in bed next to him, arms crossed over his chest like a dead person.

Was Bill sleeping?

Did demons even sleep?

Dipper brought a hand to that calm sleeping face and stroked it a bit. He didn't appear to be breathing and seemed kinda dead.

Another clash of thunder made him flinch and pull back.

"Bill?" Dipper called out quietly.

He pursed his lips when he didn't get a response and shook the other a little. "Bill."

Still nothing.

He felt a pang of panic and proceeded to pap his face, calling his name louder. When still nothing happened, he got on top of the other, straddling his hips and gripping the collar of his shirt. He lifted his hand, about to go for a backhand slap when the demon's golden eyes flashed open almost a second too late. It was a blur to Dipper, but the demon's hand shot up to grab Dipper's wrist and hold it tightly.

"For fucks sake, kid, what are you doing?" Bill frowned.

"You weren't waking up, I got worried. " he then adverted his eyes. Bill stared at him and took a deep breath before letting his wrist go, hearing clash of thunder as he did so.

"Sorry, I was busy dealing with business. You don't usually wake up at this time so I left to the dreamscape for a while." He wriggled himself from under Dipper's weight to sit up straight. He then pecked the other's nose. "It's cute that you worry about someone like me."

"Yeah yeah." Dipper waved off the other's teasing affection.

"So did the scary thunder wake you up, my little Pine tree?" Bill cooed, taking the human's hands in his and nuzzling the other's face.

"It's not scary." He flinched right after he said that, hearing a clash of thunder that sounded pretty close by.

"Mmhm. Right. It's okay, Bill is here now to protect you from all your fears." He teased with a full hearted grin on his face.

"Ugh, go get struck by lightning." Dipper groaned, resting his forehead on the demon's shoulder. The other merely chuckled and rubbed his back.

"Let's go get some breakfast, hm? Then I'll go run out in the rain to find out where the nearest lightning strike will happen."

Dipper couldn't disagree as he was picked up by the demon, cradled in his arms. He tried to get as close as possible to get all the warmth he could, the air was cold against his skin as he was only dressed in his underwear. The demon seemed to notice this and laid him back down on his bed. He took the top blanket and wrapped it around the teen before picking him back up.

"You could've just let me get dressed." Dipper mumbled.

"Yeah? I didn't want you to. Let me take care of you today, okay?"

"But I can't trust you in the kitchen. You might set something on fire and burn the house down."

"Well you're just going to have to trust me because," with the snap of his fingers, the blanket tightened around Dipper, binding him from ever getting out. He tried to wriggle free but it proved to be futile. "You aren't leaving that blanket."

"Bill!" Dipper chided. Was he seriously doing this right now? "You probably don't even eat so how would you even know how to cook?"

"Don't doubt me." Bill placed a kiss on his cheek and began to head down stairs with his bounded up Pine tree in his arms.

He entered the kitchen, placing Dipper on a chair and sitting him up. He pushed in the chair and opened up the fridge.

"Human soda!" Bill grinned.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled out, wriggling in the blanket. He didn't want a repeat of that mess.

"Calm down kid, I'm not going to drink any. Stop moving around like that before you fall out of your chair." He pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon.

Dipper watched intently, getting ready to yell when he does something wrong. He was shocked to find that Bill did everything perfectly; turning the stove to a reasonable temperature, buttering up the pan, cracking open the eggs and beating them in a small bowl before pouring them into the pan. He pushed the pan handle to the side and returned to the fridge, pulling a package of cheddar cheese out before returning to the eggs to sprinkle the shredded cheese on them.

"Do you watch cooking shows on your free time?" Dipper finally mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? You really thought I didn't know how to cook, didn't you?"

"Ehhhhh..." Dipper adverted his eyes.

"Well I do. I just don't cook at all because I'm impatient." He used the spatula to fold the egg into an omelet, tapping his foot as the eggs slowly cooked.

"Fuck it." Bill finally muttered after a few moments of listening to it quietly sizzle.

"Bill, what-" Dipper's words cut off when blue fire overtook the pan. He watched with his jaw dropped as the demon walked from the stove to the cabinets, flipping the omelet constantly in the blue flaming pan. He pulled out a plate and threw up the omelet, catching it with the plate and blowing out the azure fire that followed it.

"I knew you'd set something on fire!" Dipper wiggled some more.

"It's not as though the house is burning down." Bill shrugged as he twirled the pan, fire following the motions. He returned to the stove to start the bacon, which cooked at an amazing speed with help from the fire.

He blew out the fire when all was done and turned off the stove. He then picked up the plate and laid it in front of Dipper, grabbing a fork on the way.

Bill cut the omelet into triangular pieces and stabbed the fork in one while Dipper muttered, "I don't know how you expect me to eat when-" he was cut off when the omelet piece was shoved into his mouth.

He chewed it with an annoyed expression, but his eyes lit up at the taste of the omelet. He wasn't sure why it tasted so good, after all, it was just a plain old omelet.

Bill leaned over the table and rested his chin in his hand, a sly smile playing upon his lips.

"Mmn. It's really good." He admitted after swallowing.

"Does my little Pine tree want more." Bill wagged another piece in his face in a teasing manner.

"...Yes." He sighed, moving into to bite the piece off the fork but Bill pulled it back.

"Sit back first." The human's eyebrows furrowed at the order, but complied. "Now say, ahh~"

"Not in your life." Dipper felt his pride hold its ground.

"More for me then." Bill bit the piece off the fork and went for another piece. He got halfway through the omelet when the human finally gave in, feeling his stomach ache for more.

"Fine, fine!" Dipper groaned, bit his lip and pushed down his pride. "Ahh?"

Another piece was place in his mouth followed by a satisfied hum from the demon.

When Bill finished up feeding him everything on the plate, he patted the human on the head and went to place the dishes in the sink.

The lights in the kitchen flickered as the storm raged on.

"Looks like the power might cut out." Dipper said as he looked up at the lights, watching the flickering die away, leaving a steady light.

"Or a murderer might be cutting the power so he can lurk in the dark to kill us."

"Bill, stop." Dipper shot a glare towards him.

"What? Afraid?" The demon teased, going over and picking the boy up. The teen rolled his eyes. He would have folded his arms too if they weren't bound by the newly enchanted blanket.

Bill chuckled and kissed the other's face, taking him to the living room and sitting on the overly large chair to cradle the boy in his arms. With a loud clash of thunder, the power did cut and darkness engulfed them.

With the wave of Bill's hands, blue heatless fire appeared around the room in little flames to work as makeshift candles. Dipper watched them, studying the beautiful azure color that they flickered with. It'd be nice if it wasn't such a fire hazard.

"Don't worry, it's all heatless. I'm sure nothing here will catch on fire." Bill reassured as if he read Dipper's thoughts.

"They're really pretty."

"Don't tell me you're secretly a pyromaniac."

"You aren't allowed to be hypocritical. You set things on fire every day. Anyway, I like the color, not the fire itself."

"You keep telling yourself that." He started to kiss the boy's face, relishing in his scent.

"Can I come out of this blanket and have some clothes now?" Dipper asked in an almost pleading matter.

"No.~" The demon sang, kissing his way down his neck and to where the blanket restricted him.

"Bill come on, please!"

"What'll I get in return?"

Dipper huffed at this childish game the demon was playing. He just wanted some damn clothes.

"A hug? A kiss?" Dipper shrugged.

"But I can easily get those from you like this." Bill demonstrated by taking quick peck on his lips and holding him closer.

"Well what do you want then?"

"Well...I don't really know, I'd have to think." The demon mused, as if he didn't already have what he wanted in mind.

"Oh come on Bill, I already know you know what you want. Spit it out already." He rolled his eyes at the stalling.

"I want to have my way with you tonight with no objections." Bill purred, nipping at the soft flesh on his neck. Dipper flushed at the thought.

"I- I don't know...wh- what if you have a thing for blood play and pull a- a knife on me?"

"What if I allow you a safe word? You can use it on...certain activities you can't handle. If you say it I'll stop immediately." Bill pulled away a little.

"You'd really trust me with power like that? There's got to be catch to it."

"You know me too well. You may or may not be gagged so you'd have to think it as loud as you can because it's really, _really_ hard to hear any thoughts to begin with. Even the loud ones." He easily lied.

"That doesn't sound very good on my part."

"Trust me, if I do anything you really don't want me doing, you'll be _screaming_ that safe word in your mind."

"...Fine." He agreed, immediately feeling the blanket loosen and clothes appear on his body.

Bill moved in for a kiss, capturing the boys lips as lightning struck and thunder boomed followed by loud knocking at the door.

Dipper pulled away and looked towards the doorway, eyes slightly wide. He then looked at Bill, whose face lost all amusement and was replaced by annoyance. The demon growled and tried to resume their kissing session when another loud bang echoed again.

"Let me go answer it." Dipper sighed, trying to get out of the demon's embrace, but his arms stayed put.

"Dipper, don't open that door." The demon snarled, most likely knowing who it was. He gulped, not only did Bill snarl but he used his real name.

"But, it's pouring outside, I can't just leave them out there." Dipper adverted his eyes.

"Let 'em be out in the rain." He spoke with a low growl in his voice.

There was one last knock, followed by a familiar voice calling out his name.

"That sounded like Emmy."

"I don't care."

The calling of his name sounded more urgent now. Dipper huffed, trying to get out of his hold.

"Bill, seriously, let me go."

Bill seemed to think it over and after grimacing, his hold on Dipper loosened to where the human was able to escape. The blanket slid off and onto the floor as Dipper stood up and stepped away from the demon.

"If she pulls anything, I want you to know that I'll kill her." Bill spoke with indifference etched on his face as Dipper went to the door.

"I believe you." He muttered quietly and opened the door.

Emmy felt right into his arms, her old-fashioned coat soaked with rain that seeped into his own clothes. He pulled her in and closed the door with his foot as she broke down into sobs.

Dipper's eyes darted to Bill, who was staring at both of them with displeasure. His fingers began to tap the armrest of the chair, seemingly trying to hold in his temper.

Dipper helped her into the living room, rubbing her back to comfort her. The demon was sneering at her sobs, irked by her very presence, the fact she was even touching something that was his. He was tempted to lash out for that but he wasn't in the mood to be scolded by his Pine tree.

The human looked at Bill with a slight frown. His attitude wasn't exactly helping with this situation.

"Bill, could you _please_ go into the kitchen? You aren't helping" he muttered under his breath.

The demon gave a long irritated groan before slowly getting up, standing taller than he usually did, probably trying to intimidate them. Dipper just glared up at him, but it seemed Bill was paying more attention to Emmy. With a sneer, he turned his back and made his way to the kitchen.

Dipper sat on the chair and let Emmy sit with him. Her sobs slowly turned to sniffles as he silently comforted her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He finally spoke. She rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"I- I don't think I can confront my parents anymore." She sniffed.

"What happened?"

"I s-saw a minotaur today a-and I went to my father t-to tell him about it- B-but then he struck me, yelling th-that it was time I st-stopped lying about these things. But you b-believe me right?"

Dipper bit his lip. She was really hurt and distraught. He grasped her hand in his. "Of course I believe you! I deal with monsters and creatures every day!"

"Thank you. It's g-good to know I-I'm really believed. But I don't kn-know if I can go home l-like this."

"I'll come with you, we can confront your parents together."

"Oh Dipper, y-you are so kind. You've always been s-so kind to me. I just..." She looked away for a moment before turning towards him, hesitantly leaning in with eyes closed. Dipper's eyes widened as he moved back, but she kept moving in. He was practically laid back and she was practically on top of him, but before those lips touched his, her hair was taken hold of. She was yanked off him and thrown onto the floor. She let out a cry as she fell to the ground, clutching the back of her head.

Dipper looked up to see Bill, his eyes red and full of fury. He took a step forward and she scrambled back looking absolutely petrified.

Dipper knew he had to do something about this situation, before it got out of hand. "Bill-"

"How **_da̛r̢e͟ ̢you̷_**!?" Bill's voice darkened and it chilled Dipper to the bone. Emmy panicked and got to her feet when she hit a wall.

"I-I'm sorry-" she was cut off when her neck was grabbed and squeezed tightly. Flames sprouted along Bill's hand and arms as he snarled.

" ** _He'̵s̴ ̧mi͢ne͡.̸_** " He raised a flaming hand as she clawed at the hand that gripped her throat, skin starting to burn. "You **_knew_** he was _**mine**_ the moment he opened that door and yet you **_s͞t̨i̴l̀l̢_** tried to seduce him!"

Dipper stared in fear and confusion, unable to comprehend anything that was happening. It was all going by so quick yet so slow and he wasn't able to grasp the situation. It wasn't until those fingers curled up into a fist that he jumped up and hurried to Bill, grabbing the flaming fist that was ready to pound her face in.

The heat of the flames made him so unbearable to even touch but Dipper refused to let go as he hissed, "Bill, stop it! Please!"

The flames seemed to lose their heat as the demon slowly turned his head towards Dipper, his sharp teeth bared and eyes blood red raging with murder. It was horrifying to the small teen but with a gulp, he held his ground.

He knew Bill would never really hurt him.

At least he hoped.

"She's just a girl. Please stop, for me." He begged, doing his best to look in those demonic eyes as he did so.

The flames on his arms dissipated and his grip on her neck loosened. She started gasping for air like a fish out of water, the fresh air burning her lungs.

"Please, I'm s-sorry." She was able force out with a hoarse voice. The demon's head snapped back to her. He pulled her from the wall and slammed her back into it, a loud crack echoing.

" **Sh͜ut t͡h͡e ̡f̢ùck̕ u̕p̢, I͏ di͢d̶n'͏t ̷ask ͘y̛ou to͞ ̵tal͝k̴͈͑.** " He then pulled her away and dragged her by the neck to the door, which flung open by itself, slamming against the wall as it did. "You're only alive because that idiot over there _begged_ for your pitiful disgusting life." There was a bright flash that casted their shadow as he the lifted her up by the neck, her feet kicking around in search of and kind of land."You're not welcome here anymore, or anywhere in Gravity Falls for that matter. If I ever see you again, ** _I'̢l͞l͡ ̴k͜i̵l̸l͠ ̶y̡ou̕_**."

With that, he threw her out the door and into the rain that was pouring down. Another clash of thunder boomed so close by. "Now go back to that swamp where you belong in and _stay_ there!"

She scrambled up and high tailed out of there, knowing the demon wanted to rip her to shreds and definitely would if she pushed her luck by staying any longer.

Bill turned around and brushed off his shoulders, the golden color returning to his eyes as he stepped into the living room once again, the door slamming shut and locking behind him. He smiled as if nothing happened and reached out for his lover, who stepped back.

"That was too cruel." Dipper murmured quietly.

A frown was quick to replaced the demon's smile, "I told you I'd kill her. Be happy her blood isn't sprayed across the walls."

"I know, but she's only human and she was distraught."

Laughter was the last thing Dipper expected to come from the demon, but then again, anything can happen when it comes to Bill Cipher.

"Hahaha! Distraught? Human? Oh come on Dipper, I thought you knew she _wasn't_ human."

"What?"

"She an encantado. It's basically a shapeshifter that loves the party life and craves the pleasures of love and sex. You were gonna get kidnapped by her too, they have a tendency to do that."

"So everything about her was a lie?"

"Pretty much."

Dipper frowned and looked down at the floor. So her backstory and everything he knew about her was a lie. There goes his dream girl.

"If you knew what she was, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew! You're the monster hunter here!"

"I'm sorry, she looked pretty human to me, I didn't suspect anything."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now. She's gone, I don't want to talk about her anymore. Talk about me instead."

"Okay. You're an ass." He put his hands on his hips, but hissed as he did so. He looked down at his hands that were raging red and throbbing. That's what you get for playing with fire.

Bill was immediately behind him, grabbing ahold of his wrists to inspect his hands. "Oh Pine tree, I'm so sorry. I got carried away."

"Yeah, jerk move." Dipper retorted as he was led to the chair by his wrist and was forced to sit on the demon's lap.

Bill took a hold of both of the human's hands again and kissed the palms. They seemed to glow as all of pain left in an instant and the color returned to normal, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

The demon cursed to himself in his mind as he rubbed his thumbs into the palms of the other's hands. He didn't mean to hurt him, and he never wanted to. He told himself that he'd have to control or contain his temper around him, for now at least. His human was too fragile to risk and any burst of anger around him could easily indirectly hurt him.

"Forgive me?" The demon gave a small smile as he massaged his hands.

Dipper looked to the side and sighed. "Hmm, I don't know..." His eyes flicked back to the demon to see a slight bit of worry etched on his face and smiled. "Of course I do. I'm happy enough there wasn't a massacre."

Bill's eyes lit up and he moved in to peck the boy's lips."You're the best."

"Uh huh, you know it." He pulled away one of his hands to caress the demon's face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I really really _really_ love you." The demon pulled him into a tight embrace, the human letting out a giggle. Oh how Bill wished the days would go by faster so the deal could be over. If only he had enough power to control the strange illusion of time.

After placing kisses all over his face, the demon looked the human straight in the eyes. "Are you ready?"

The human raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ready for what?"

"You know the deal..." Bill let his free hand drift slowly down Dipper's body.

"Woah you said tonight. Not this morning or this afternoon." Dipper grabbed his hand.

"Yeah well, that little predicament back there made me decide I want it sooner. Like, right now. I want to fuck you _aaaaall_ day so that tomorrow, you won't be able to get up and you definitely won't be able to answer any doors. You'll have to stay in bed in my arms where you belong."

Dipper gulped at that, and the look on the other's face said he didn't really have a choice. "What's the safe word?"

"Chips 'n dip."

Dipper did a facepalm as he was picked up by the chuckling demon and carried him up to their room. This was going to be a long day.

—

—

 _ **hello, yes, this is author speaking**_

 _hey guys, I know I haven't said anything or made any notes, but I want to thank those who have followed, favorited, or even reviewed, it's all greatly appreciated! ^^ (I love reading reviews cause it gives me something to do with my life)_

 _Anyway, the real reason why I'm here, I have a question for y'all. You see, there is going to be a time skip for the smut and the next day. I'm doing this because they have no real purpose to the story line and if I wrote them out it'd just be a filler chapter and take up time. So I'm wondering if y'all want me to write a smut chapter. Mind you it'd just be flat out smut and fluff, nothing of importance. If I don't write it then we'll be one chapter closer to the end of the story, which is only a couple of chapters away._ _So leave your vote in a review. If you don't care then all's the same. The same voting will happen on ao3 and all the votes will be put together so majroity wins._

 _Thank y'all for your time, hope you've enjoyed this heck of a chapter that I certainly had fun with. Author out! /(/• •)/_

 _( **P.s**. Also, since I'm doing this, I'd like to announce that I'm going to be writing another gf story that revolves around monster falls so if you're interested, check it out when it's posted._

 _ **P.s.s.** this story also has pictures to it, but they are on ao3. Not to frett, I will be posting them on here too probably when the story ends and I'll note which chapters they are on. :U sorry for such a long note gosh I am a pain.)_


	14. Chapter 14

The demon laid his lover onto their small bed and got on top not a moment later. He bent over and began to place kisses along his jaw and down his throat, taking a small bite that made the boy's breath hitch.

His gloved hands slid under the boy's clothing, touching every area of skin that they could touch and the human shivered at the contact of the cold leather. The demon merely nibbled at the human's neck to leave his marking of ownership as his hands caressed and massaged. He listened closely as the boy's breath quickened its pace and he guessed that his face was already flushed that deep crimson red he absolutely adored.

He hummed and let his hand roam down until they reached his pant line and let his thumbs rub the boy's pale soft stomach. He pulled up to look down upon the boy face. Red just like he thought.

"Pine tree, your clothes are not only restricting, but absolutely annoying." The demon whispered, his voice almost drowned out by the rain outside.

"Then...why don't you take them off?" The boy bit his lip after he said that, embarrassed that he was _trying_ to sound seductive.

"That I'll do." Bill grinned as he took a hold of the boy's shirt and slid it over his head. Next he went onto the shorts that easily slid off along with his underwear.

Dipper's arms went to his chest to cover up slightly as he realized he was the only one fully exposed, the cold air not very welcoming to his warm skin.

Bill pulled at his bowtie until it was untied and slid it off his collar. "Oh Pine tree, you don't need to cover up. I've seen it all before and no one else is ever going to see you. But if your arms decide they want to be in the way..." He took ahold of Dipper's wrists. The human's eyes slightly widening as they were tied above his head and on the bed post. He pulled at the restraints curiously to test how tightly bound he was.

He wasn't going to be seeing his hands for awhile.

Bill removed his gloves and touched the human's member, holding it firmly in his hand as he stroked it to life. Dipper's toes curled at the small tingles of pleasure and he felt the blood rush to his cock, raising it up. The demon's hand moved up the shaft where the thumb began to rub in the tip, a little precum sticking to his digits as he pinched it.

Dipper was biting down on his lip to keep himself from being a moaning mess. Every touch was just so simple yet strangely so enticing. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at the scene, and turned his head to the side.

A few moments past when the demon suddenly grabbed his cock and _pulled_. The human yelped and pulled at his restraints, opening his eyes and looking at the demon with a confused yet flushed expression.

"What? If you close your eyes you'll miss the show. Keep them open or I'll find away to assure that they'll _stay_ open." He slowly moved down, his face so close to the twitching member.

The human took a deep breath before letting his eyes land upon the demon's face that had a large grin on it. "Atta boy." Dipper felt the demon's hot breath brush against his member.

He watched as Bill opened his mouth, a long dark, almost black tongue slipping out and taking a curious lick. The boy shuddered when the tongue was actually able to wrap around the head.

It was all so intriguing and unnatural Dipper found he wasn't able to tear his eyes away. Bill flicked his eyes up to look at him, probably checking to see if Dipper's eyes were open and watching. When he was pleased to see they were, his head moved down and took the tip of the cock into his mouth. Dipper's hips bucked upward when the hot mouth sucked, causing the demon to have to hold him down with his free hand while the other held the base of the shaft, thumb rubbing into the skin.

A moment passed for Dipper to realize the demon was teasing him. Bill was only sucking slightly at the head, giving a little nibble here and there while the rest of Dipper's member was aching for the attention, needing the warmth of his mouth as a thumb wasn't able to suffice.

"B-Bill, please." He murmured out, moving his hips as much as he could with the restriction of that firm hand. The demon pulled away, mouth leaving the length, making the boy whimper in despair now that all of his member wasn't getting what it desperately needed.

Bill stared down at the human, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. "What do you want, Pine tree?"

"I w-want you to- to..." His words faltered and he began to just whimper again, unable to say it.

Bill smiled lightly at his human. He was pathetic and absolutely so fucking adorable that he was tempted to keep going without the clarity of the human. But he _wanted_ the human to say it and he _always_ gets what he wants.

"Want me to what? Stop?" Bill spoke, his grip on the boy's cock loosening.

" _No_!" He blurted out too quickly. The human bit his lip, this was torture but something inside him loved it.

"Do you want me to... suck it?"

The human's face seemed to darken in blush, not that it was possible.

"Hurry up and tell me, kid." His tone was more urgent now.

"Y- yes!" He finally spuddered out.

"Yes what?"

"I w-want you to s-suck i- ahh!~" he moaned as the demon's mouth immediately went back down, taking all his length in at once. It was all so hot and wet he couldn't help but arch his back. His vision was cloudy as he was in absolute bliss, the mouth on his cock sucking as it went up before sliding back down.

The human dug his nails into his palm as the demon continued to bob his head. It all felt so good and just amazing, he couldn't stop himself moaning from ecstasy. He wasn't sure how long he could keep himself from cumming, but at this rate he knew he didn't stand a chance to last much longer.

He called out the demon's name in encouragement as he felt the pressure build up, hissing at the slightest when sharp teeth lightly grazed his soft skin. He was going to warn Bill that he was reaching his limit, but when he opened his mouth, the demon pulled off, making a 'pop' sound as his mouth left the shaft again.

The human let out a whimper, looking at the demon's face with questionable eyes. He was going to ask what was wrong but only watched as the demon removed his hand from his hip. Fire burned in his hand as a gold ring began to materialize in his palm. Dipper raised an eyebrow as the fire dissipated and the demon brought the gold ring to his mouth, long tongue glazing the inside of it with saliva. With the ring lubricated, he brought it to the boy's cock and Dipper could only watch as it slipped right on.

"What..."

"Well I certainly can't have you cum so soon, and especially without me." The demon smirked as he gave the human's cock a flick.

Dipper wasn't really able to guess what the hell that had to do with the gold ring that was so tight around the base of his length, but when he realized his inability to release the pressure that built up, it clicked.

"Now, as much fun as that was, I'd like to have some pleasure too." He grinned, sliding off his overcoat and unbuttoning his vest along with his undershirt. He stepped off the bed for a moment to shed off his pinstriped slacks and kick them aside, revealing he too was erect.

Dipper bit his lip when Bill got back on the bed and between his legs. The demon placed both of his hands onto the boy's knees, spreading his legs apart. Dipper looked away, knowing he was fully exposed, feeling a little shameful. His eyes widened when he realized he was supposed to be watching and hastily turned his head back only to see the the demon was lost in thought, not even looking at him.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." He mused, eyes falling upon the other's face. "Oh yeah."

With the snap of the demon's fingers, a black gag appeared, tied tight enough to restrict any talking. "And because things are about to get freaky..." Another snap and a blindfold appeared, blocking out the human's vision.

 _'I thought you wanted me to see!_ ' Dipper thought loudly, but the demon only hummed. Not a moment later two fingers were pressed against his entrance slicked up with something cold and slimy. With what, the human wasn't sure.

They slid in easily, stretching and probing inside of him. Dipper bit down on the gag, small moans escaping through his throat. A hand was placed on his hips yet again to hold him down and restrict his movement as a third finger was added. It wasn't long before those fingers were replaced by a cock that slowly made its way inside.

The human felt his muscles instinctively contract around the intruding object that was stretching him almost painfully. He heard the demon groan and did his best to relax. When the human finally relaxed, Bill thrust the rest of the way in, hearing their skin slap together as he was fully sheathed inside him.

Dipper cried out, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He didn't expect him to thrust in like that and would have cursed at the demon if he want gagged. He heard Bill chuckle and felt a hand caress his face, which was helpful at distracting Dipper from some of the pain he was feeling.

"Oh Pine tree, you don't know how good you feel right now." The demon whispered close by his ear, moving his hips to grinding against the human to get a moan out of him. He was successful as Dipper released a small muffled moan.

After nipping at the teen's ear he moved back and pulled out half way before thrusting back in. Each thrust, the human cried out as they were slightly painful and held a torturously slow rhythm, but as the thrusts increased their pace, the pain melted away into a new feeling. Soon the boy was crying out in pleasure, binds digging into his skin as he pulled against them.

For a moment, Dipper wondered why he was blindfolded. Nothing freaky was happening and everything Bill was doing seemed pretty normal.

His eyebrows raised when he felt two soft, perhaps slimy, appendages wrap around his ankles and pull his legs further apart. Both of Bill's hands were holding onto Dipper's hips with a bruising grip as he was thrusting into him so it couldn't have been him, right?

The human shivered as he felt another appendage slide up his chest and to his throat where it lingered before moving up to his mouth. Dipper was quick to shut it as the soft wet tip slid across his bottom lip. He heard a grumble from the demon before he felt him pull out almost all the way and thrust back in at an angle, hitting a spot that made him throw his head back as waves of pleasure were sent through him. His mouth opened back up to cry out just as the appendage entered and slid in under the gag, rubbing against his tongue. Dipper closed his mouth to the point where he was biting the intruder, about to bite it off. By the way Bill grunted and dug his nails into the boy's hips, he realized he was hurting him and stopped his biting and instead started to suck the best he could.

Dipper was right about the appendages being slimy, the juices it secreted had a strange sweet flavor. He swore it was a drug because he started to crave that taste more and more, rubbing his tongue along it. The gag seemed to disappear and more of the appendage slid in, filling up his mouth. He let his teeth graze the strange flesh and Bill shuddered in return, quickening his pace, practically pounding into the boy desperately, taking each and every moan that somehow made it out of Dipper's mouth to heart.

Minutes, maybe even hours passed by, Dipper didn't care as he was in complete heaven. The pleasure he was feeling was making him lose his senses, everything but touch. It even drowned out the dirty talk coming from the demon as he was fucked like never before.

Soon the appendages around his ankles loosened and retreated. The one in his mouth slid out, leaving a trail of saliva that trailed down from his lip and to his chin. Bill's thrusts slowed as a hand left one of Dipper's hips and pulled at the blindfold, bringing it over his head.

Dipper opened his eyes to see the room was dim but the demon in front of him had a light pink glow, his face flushed, but not as red as his own.

Before he could question, Bill moved in and captured his lips, their tongues grinding together needily and desperately. A hand slid up his arm and pulled at the bond, untying his hands from the bedpost.

Instead of the boy's hands rubbing the raw skin, they shot forward and tangled their fingers in blond hair, pulling slightly. The demon moaned into the human's mouth as he resumed his pace, thrusting into the boy till he finally released.

He pulled away from the kiss, riding out the orgasm, moaning with the boy. "You're so-hnn-beautiful. Just so perfect, so-" The words fell out from his mouth and were cut off by another kiss from the boy below him. He pulled away, still sheathed in the human even after all of his seed was spilled into him, a satisfied smile on his face. "I guess you deserve a reward, huh? What do you want, kid?"

" _Please_ , l-let me get rid of th-this pressure." His crotch was aching now, in desperate need of attention.

"As you wish." The ring was burned away with blue heatless fire and a hand replaced it. Dipper shuddered, his toes curling at the sensation. It took only a few pumps for him to release, spilling onto the demon and himself.

Bill then pulled out, letting himself fall beside the human. He dug and arm under the boy and pulled him close, burying his face into the brown locks of hair.

"Bill...?"

"Hm?"

"Where on earth did you learn about all... _that_."

"For me to know, and you to never find out."

"A-and what were those-"

"Hush Pine tree, there are some things in this world you don't need to acknowledge."

"But-"

"But what? Did you not enjoy it?"

"Yes I enjoyed it but-"

"Then hush."

Dipper huffed against the demon's warm chest. He listened to the quiet pitter patter of the rain, the storm most likely passed by now. It was soothing, almost like a lullaby. Dipper yawned and closed his eyes, feeling himself slip away into a calm peaceful dr-

"You are falling asleep on me now, are you?" The demon's voice brought him back.

"Why not?"

"Because," Bill took hold of Dipper and pulled him ontop of him, looking him in the eyes as Dipper used his elbows and knees to prop himself up and look down at the demon in confusion, "I said I was gonna fuck you _all day_."

His hands moved down and gripped his thighs.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Round two.~"


	15. Chapter 15

Dipper's next day was in fact spent in bed and in the demon's arms, too sore to walk not to mention move from their sticky mess. So they stayed in bed, chatting, Bill telling stories of his past adventures and Dipper listening intentively as he traced triangles on the pale skin of his lover.

While listening to his stories, Dipper noticed they all seemed to end the same way; everything dying or turning all right and Bill ending up alone. He'd been through thick and thin, seen so many things, experienced so much. He'd been a god, a king, even a laughingstock once. But the beings who laughed he hunted down and brutally murdered after- or so he said.

Now he was a demon trapped in the mindscape, needing a vessel to even interact with anything within their world. Bill said something about it having to do with dimensions overlapping or whatever, he wasn't very clear.

Dipper felt something in the deepest area of his heart as he listened. Pity was it? For someone so great, to have done so much with his life, he had know eternity, he had to experience the dark endless void of nothing and know oblivion. He had to be alone.

Dipper didn't blame him so much for his insanity or his behavior now that he knew. After all who wouldn't go insane after knowing everything and being stuck in solitary for long periods of time only to be called out for some one else's personal game?

So Dipper listened, adding a few stories of his own but figured the demon already knew them all anyway. And through that, the day passed without him even knowing.

The next morning, Mabel would be returning home so the two rushed into the shower and cleaned up their mess from the other day. She arrived during the afternoon, when the two were sitting next to one another, watching TV and making fun of the special effects.

Mabel stepped in holding her bag and threw it to the side, motioning for someone to follow. Dipper watched as Pacifica stepped in and removed her shades.

"Is that the guy?" Pacifica whispered.

"Yep, that's Bill." Mabel motioned.

"Welcome back mab." Dipper smiled, pushing away the demon that was trying to kiss him.

Bill huffed after being unable to get a kiss, "Hey Shooting star, Llama."

" _Llama_?! Why I ought to-"

"Pacifica, babe, don't. It's not worth it." Mabel held her back.

"Careful Bill, she can buy you, sell you, and buy you again." Dipper joked, elbowing him.

"So what are you guys watching?" Mabel held pacifica by the arm and stepped into the living room.

" _Rise of the Undug Carrots_ , it was Bill's choice."

"Well guess what, we're taking over the TV to watch a romance movie marathon with real good movies. Better go up stairs while you still can!" Mabel snickered.

Dipper groaned before starting to get up, but the demon held him down. "Let's do it. Let's watch your pointless marathon."

"What? Noooo!" Dipper tried to get away but Bill simply pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the other, holding him still.

Pacifica chuckled, commenting that she was beginning to like Bill while opening her purse to pull out some of the most sappy, intoxicating romance movies they could possibly find. Dipper gulped at the stack

"Wait! What if we made a compromise? I'll watch your marathon if after every one of your movies, I'll get to choose one of mine. I can only take so much you know."

"Fine.~ Only if they have a lot of romance though!" Mabel grinned, plucking the top movie from the stack and putting it in the TV. She pressed play then sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to her.

"If you think I'm sitting on the floor you are-" Pacifica yelped as her hand was grabbed and she was pulled onto Mabel's lap. "Much better."

Dipper didn't know why Bill was making him watch all these with him. Was it to torture him? Probably. Each movie they chose was worse than the last which included more needless drama, more kissing scenes, and some serious love triangles. He was a man dammit, but he could help admit he was starting to enjoying himself, even getting a little worked up when some girl in one of the movies tried to take away main girl's man.

Bill, on the other hand, didn't care for the movies. He was more focused on the window, watching as the light got dimmer and dimmer. Only a few more hours and Dipper would be his.

The demon blinked and returned to the movie they were watching when he heard cheering from the teens. He looked to the screen and just saw a few people ride away on horses before the scene turned to some old guy and a kid, nothing great.

"Oh man, that was awesome! Romance, action, and drama all into one! Team Westley forever!" Mabel grinned after the credits rolled.

"It'd be nice if Buttercup actually _did_ something while they were in that fire swamp. She just sat there and did nothing." Dipper commented.

"She is a lady. Not some ruffian." Pacifica gave a glance at Dipper.

"Ah, a hero going through all those tasks and obstacles for his true love. Love will always surpass death, no matter what people say." Mabel sighed, snuggling Pacific. "Oh yeah Dipper, speaking of tasks, what was your last one?"

Bill's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shooting star, just start the next movie." Bill's hold on the teen grew tighter.

"No way, I wanna hear what death trap you put him in this time." Mabel retorted. "Come on Dipdop, spill the beans! How'd you complete your deal? I hope you did it in style!"

"Like _he_ could even begin to understand style." Pacifica murmured.

Dipper still didn't know wh-

It hit him.

It hit him so _painfully_ hard.

"Th-the deal. Right, how- how could I have..." Dipper slowly turned to look at Bill who had a mix of fear and anger in his eyes.

Mabel stared at the two, sensing something seriously wrong. Pacifica sensed it too as she slowly got up from Mabel's lap, Mabel following her up after.

"You d-didn't." Dipper's voice hitched with betrayal and despair. Bill had gone into his mind. Bill had taken an important memory and hid it. He betrayed him.

The demon was unable to say anything in his defense and just started to shake his head.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Mabel curled her hands into fists. Her brother was hurt and the man before her was the one who hurt him.

Dipper tried to get out of his hold, but the demon just wouldn't budge. "Let me go god damn it!" He was on the verge of tears.

Bill's arms slowly fell away and Dipper was quick to get out of his lap, standing by Mabel.

"Why did you do it? Why, Bill? Why?!" Dipper was practically shouting at the top of his lungs.

Bill wasn't able to meet him in the eyes, he was trying to focus on creating a new plan, but his mind was blank. Everything had gone horribly wrong. But why? His plan was perfect, it was going so well until- until Shooting star.

Bill's eyes flicked up to Mabel. " _You_." He would have lunged at her to take out his anger and frustration, but Dipper immediately step in front of her.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my sister." Dipper's voice was dark, and his glare could kill. "Tell me my last task right now you triangular fuck."

Bill blinked. Damn that was hot. No, wait, he couldn't be thinking like that right now. Right, the plan was soiled and Pine tree was overly pissed.

Not wanting to say it, but saying it anyway because of the contract, Bill stated, "I want a soul." There, that ought to take him forever.

"A soul?"

"That's right. You see this body takes up a lot of my energy to keep it from rotting because it's basically an empty dead meatsack without the life. I need a soul to keep it alive for me." He still had the upper hand.

Dipper stepped back. Where the hell would one even get another soul? Maybe if he found an object with a soul attached to it- but where would he find one in time?

The journal, _of course_. But he'd lost it before, it had to be somewhere in his room.

Stepping away from Bill he motioned for the girls to follow, "guys, come on!" Pacifica and Mabel followed him upstairs and to the twin's room while Bill sat in the chair trying to reassure himself that he would win.

He thought about just simply holding the kid down and waiting till the last minute passed, but that would probably be horribly traumatizing and Shooting star would try to get involved. Yeah, that couldn't be done. It wouldn't be easy covering up a traumatizing memory. Whatever, those human's couldn't win against something like him, anyway, they'd lose the bet by themselves.

The three searched and tore up the room for almost half an hour before Dipper flopped on his bed in defeat. "It's hopeless. We're wasting time and we'll never get anywhere like this."

"Don't talk like that Dipper. Pacifica, go online to see if you can find any hauntings or _something_." Mabel sat next to Dipper while Pacifica pulled out her phone. "Come on Dipper think. Where was last time you saw it?"

"It was right here on my bed, then we went downstairs to Wendy, but when I came back up it was gone!" Dipper covered his face. Who could have taken it- _duh_.

"Bill is a real pain in my fucking ass!" He laughed out loud to try and keep in the tears that were on the verge of slipping out. Mabel rubbed him on the shoulder as a way to comfort him.

"Cheer up, I found something." Pacifica smiled.

"Oh my god what is it?" Dipper sat up abruptly.

"Well, you know that old mine track by those two cliffs? Apparently the tracks lead down a tunnel to a tomb. The people there dug it up by accident and released a spirit that scared the shit out of the miners. They closed off the track to keep anyone from going in and blamed it on poisonous gas." Pacifica swiped her finger on the screen of her phone, "I got it from the town's secret files that my family has access to so it must be legit right? If a spirit is there, it must be attached to _something._ "

"It's our best shot." Mabel pushed on Dipper's back to get him off the bed. "Let's go!"

"What time is it?" Dipper grabbed his hat and stuck it on

"7:49." Pacifica turned her phone off and stuck it back in her pocket.

"We have time, we have time. But let's hurry." He opened the door and hurried out. The other two followed as he ran to the stairs. Waiting as the bottom was Bill.

Dipper sneered and hurried down the stairs.

"Pine tree-"

"Out of my way." Dipper shoved him aside and the two girls stuck close behind him, using him as a kind of shield since Dipper was probably their only way of not getting hurt by Bill.

The three left to Pacifica's light purple car. Pacifica was the first one in as she fumbled through her keys and started the engine. Dipper just hopped over the door, seeing that the roof of the car was already back. He shifted to get comfortable in the leather covered seats. Rich people.

Mabel was about to step into the car when Bill came out onto the porch.

"Pine tree, wait. Just hear me out!" He stepped down the steps. Dipper turned his head away.

"Pacifica, drive!" Dipper gripped the seat in front of him.

"Mabel get in the car!" Pacifica hissed.

Mabel watched as the demon approached the car. She then looked at Dipper, who appeared to be on the verge of tears again. She began to step forward to the demon.

"Dipper, please, I just want-" his words were cut off when he was struck across the face, painted nails grazing his skin.

Dipper's jaw dropped and Pacifica stared, totally shocked. Bill slowly turned his head in her direction, a blank expression on his face, but it was obvious he was not amused by the action.

"Don't you dare want _anything_ from him. You don't deserve his attention, you don't deserved to be looked at, and you sure as hell don't deserve to be in a single thought of his.

"I let you threaten me and kept my mouth shut about it because I thought you would be good for him and never betray him. But now that you hurt him, I don't care what you say. I'm going to stand up for my brother and I."

"Mabel..." Dipper murmured, watching the demon closely, unable to read his expression.

She backed up into the car door, opening it behind her, "we _are_ going to complete this deal and you _are_ going to leave us alone after and never show your face again." With that she sat down and closed the door, Pacifica wasting no time stepping on the gas.

Dipper took a glance behind him to see blue flames flicker off of Bill's body. He gulped and looked forward.

"Jeez Mabel, you pissed him off." Dipper mumbled.

"Good." She huffed.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah brobro?"

"Thank you."

Mabel turned in her seat to look at him, a smile etched on her face. "No problem."

"You both forget he's a monster or demon- whatever you said. You sure pissing him off was a good idea?" Pacifica clicked her tongue, speeding up a little.

"Nope! But it sure made my insides feel a lot better." Mabel grinned, sitting back in the chair.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"Well, if we obey traffic laws, fifteen minutes. Plus who knows what to even get to the cliff. Then plus another what, thirty to find a way to get down to the tracks safely because I know neither of you are rock climbers and the entrance to the mine fell apart. Then It could be hours searching for that tomb. And we didn't even bring flashlights."

"But if we try we'll succeed, right?" Mabel tried to bring in an optimistic feeling.

"I'm just being a realist here. Our situation is serious so it needs to be treated seriously." Pacifica soon reached town and began to weave her way through the streets. "But I'm sure we'll make it."

Dipper sighed and watched the buildings pass by. It was strange, no one seemed to be outside and the night was young. He began wonder what bill was doing at this very moment but scowled at the thought of him.

How could Bill have done that done to him? Dipper trusted Bill and the demon treated his trust like dirt. What did he expect to get out of betraying him? A contract of ownership with his name on it he supposed, but he thought the demon wanted Dipper to win. What could've possibly changed his mind? What could have possibly made him think it was okay to do this, that it could even be justified?

Dipper quickly shooed his thoughts away when he felt his eyes water again. He tilted his head back and stared at the night sky, studying the stars that twinkled above. He sighed and closed his eyes, growing oblivious to time as he drifted off into his own world.

A sharp break was enough to bring him back. A yelp came from his sister and a curse from her girlfriend. He opened his eyes and looked at the road, a large pine tree was lying in the road, blocking both lanes.

"Think it was knocked over by that one storm the other day?" Mabel asked as Pacifica pulled up to the side of the road, rolled up the roof and cut the engine.

"It would have been removed by then." She got out of the car and went up to the tree. Mabel got out and stretched. Dipper got out last and approached the tree to inspect. Light smoke was coming off the stump that once held the tree up, the inner wood charred slightly. Yep, this wasn't a natural cause.

"Guess we are walking huh?" Mabel sighed, looking up. The two cliffs were close. They'd just have to tread through some forest.

"Ugh, I suppose. You owe me a new pair of shoes after this." Pacifica groaned before straightening up her clothing and walking over to Mabel who was now by the edge of the forest.

"Thanks for coming with us babe." Mabel leaned in and kissed the corner of her girlfriend's mouth, making the other smile and wrap an arm around her.

Dipper averted his eyes and walked into the forest, they followed soon after. As they stepped through the forest, twigs and leaves crunching under their feet and the ground growing steep the deeper they went, the pair chatted between themselves. Their chatting had nothing to do with the deal, or the life or death situation Dipper is being faced with, or even anything thing they might come across. It was more about what they wanted to do the next day, their thoughts on the movies they watched, and how much they loved each other. Dipper supposed it couldn't be helped, everything was stressful now, and this was his problem to begin with.

He was thankful they didn't try to converse with him, he needed the time to himself either way. He began to think about what he'd do after this. Of course, he couldn't think of anything else other than the usual monster hunt or matter solving adventure. Maybe he'd try to meet someone new. That'd be a new breath of fresh air.

A low growl made the three stop their walking and talking. They listened, ears straining to pick up anything, their eyes wide. A moment passed of complete silence, giving clarity that it was probably their imagination, even though all three of them heard it.

Dipper started to walk again when a twig snapped. He whirled himself around, the two girls staring in horror as a pack of wolves with dark obsidian fur, strands of gold standing out from the black here and there, stepped out from hiding. Their eyes were missing their pupils and irises, their scleras glowing an unnatural gold color. Blue smokey mist wafted from their nostrils and sharp mouths. They were all growling in sync, black saliva dripping from their mouths.

"Mabel?" Pacifica whispered.

"Don't make any sudden movements." Mabel whispered back, slowly and carefully moving backwards.

A single wolf, larger than the other's in pack stepped forward. He seemed to be calm as he sniffed the air.

" _Run_." Dipper whispered as the girls made it to his side.

"What?"

"Run!" He gave them a push as the leader's eyes glowed red. Mabel and Pacifica turned and ran, it was a little difficult as the ground was getting steeper. Dipper was close behind, looking back to see the wolves were running behind them. They were like prey, being chased down till they were cornered. The trees thinned out and the ground became flatter. Ahead, Mabel spotted the cliff. Dipper's heart dropped as she pointed it out. He looked to his left and his right only to see the wolves running, ready to cut them off if they tried to escape.

The three turned around when there was no more land to run on, the pack drawing in to corner them fully. They stopped soon enough, leaving a few yards between the humans and themselves. Dipper noted that they all just stayed there, a few even sitting down.

Biting his lip, he slowly stepped forward. He noticed a small gap between a pair of sitting wolves and inched towards that area.

"Dipper!" Mabel hissed out as her brother got dangerously close to them. The wolf's ears in front of him flicked back and it growled, taking a snap at him. Dipper jumped back in time and hurried back over to the girls.

Bill may as well have been there himself, blocking them off. This was absolutely irritating to the boy. He picked up a rock and chucked it at the wolves, shouting, "this is cheating! You can't just do this!"

The rock didn't even get close to hitting them, it just fell some where near them, bounced and rolled up to the alpha's paw.

"Wow, _nice throw champ_." Good ole Pacifica, snarky to the end.

The leader looked up from the rock before barking what seemed to be an order and advanced, the rest following. The yards quickly turning to mere feet.

Dipper took one last step back. However, when he put his weight on his foot, it slipped. He flailed his arms before falling off the edge with a scream that was caught in his throat. He began to fall to his death.

Mabel dived off the cliff after him despite Pacifica's cries, holding her hand out to him. "Grab my hand Dipper!" She screamed. Dipper wasted no time holding out his hand, reaching for her's. When they clasped hands, she pulled a sort of gun from her sweater and shot it upwards toward the cliff.

"Grappling hook!" She shouted with a smile on her face. The hook grounded itself into the edge of the cliff, halting the fall of the twins.

"Mabel, remind me to thank you every day for choosing that gift from the giftshop." He cried and laughed to the same time, holding tightly onto her hand with his life.

"No problem!" She looked down with a grin. Dipper looked up, seeing Pacifica peering over the cliff, a few wolves doing the same. They pulled back after a moment and Pacifica stayed, looking over her shoulder once probably to make sure they weren't going to eat her for a moment. Her eyes widened at what she saw but shook her head before looking back down.

"What are you guys doing?" She yelled down.

"Oh just hanging around!" Mabel called back up.

"No I mean why are you doing nothing? Lower your selves down or bring your selves up! This ground is loose and could fall away any second!"

"Right!" Mabel pulled the trigger again and they began to move up.

A few rocks fell down before the ground finally fell apart and the hook fell through. Pacifica reached out to grab it but was too late. One of the rocks that fell managed to smack Dipper hard on the forehead before they started to fall, the screaming from his sister as they fell grew faint to him. His vision began to blur, but in his last moments, he weakly pulled his sister into his arms and held her tightly, the world around him going black before he hit the tracks.


	16. Chapter 16

Dipper's eyes opened, seeing nothing but rock, dust, and darkness. He forced himself to sit up, a bad idea considering the splitting headache that overcame him. It was as if someone had taken a hammer and nailed him in the head. He grabbed at his hair with groan, although the grab added its own kind of pain.

"Oh wonderful, he's not dead!" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Pacifica?" Dipper murmured weakly, blinking in the voice's direction.

"Yep, the one and only." She sat across from him, knees pulled up to her chest.

"What happened? Where's Mabel?" Dipper worked to stand up but that only made the headache worse. He clutched the stone wall next to him for support, his vision spinning.

"Calm down, champ. You really got nailed on the head earlier. You might have some internal damage too. Take it easy." Pacifica got up and went over to him, urged him to sit back down with a hand on his shoulder.

Dipper slumped back down under the pressure. "Come on, Pacifica, don't leave me in the dark. Tell me what happened."

"Well, for starters, Mabel is fine. You guys hit the tracks spot on but you were out cold. She used the grappling hook again on sturdier ground and helped me get down. Then we had drag you to the opening of this old mine."

"Well, where is she?"

"Searching. I told her to just wait till you woke up but she insisted on searching for that tomb, not wanting to waste any time."

"She's looking _alone_? In the dark?" Dipper's eyes widened.

"She has my cell phone that has a flashlight. I wanted to go with her but it didn't look like you were waking up anytime soon."

"Ah jeez, what time is it?"

She pressed a button on her watch, a light turning on to show the time. "10:35. You were out for almost an hour and a half."

Another groan left his mouth as he curled up, resting his forehead on his knees, wincing when he felt a stinging sensation. His hand went to his forehead, coming back to him covered in a few specks of blood. "This is a nightmare!"

" _You're telling me_."

Dipper looked at Pacifica with disbelief, her snarky attitude wasn't helping him right now. He covered his face and whimpered out. Right now, they were sitting ducks and time was ticking.

"Hey um..." Pacifica mumbled. Dipper moved his fingers to uncover his eyes to look at her. "Here's your hat." She placed it on his head and Dipper winced a bit when the rim came near his gash. "It was laying on the tracks so I snatched it before the wind got it." She looked away as if she didn't care about the whole ordeal.

Dipper managed a weak smile. "Thank you. I always feel a little incomplete without my hat."

"I would too with hat hair like yours." She smiled back. "You're welcome."

"So what happened with those wolves? Did you take them down?"

"No, I -am- a lady. Anyway, it was freaky. After checking on you two, they all just...phased together into one golden wolf and ran off."

"At least it had the decency to check on us, am I right?"

A light from the dark end of the tunnel shined their way. Footsteps could be heard as the light got brighter.

"Dipper?" Mabel's voice called out.

Dipper stood up, the headache only bothering him a little now. "Mabe-oof!" He fell back catching Mabel in his arms when she flew at him. She clutched onto him tightly as if he would disappear if she let go.

"Dipper! You're okay! I was so worried!" She cried and Dipper held her close.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm back you don't need to worry anymore." He stroked her hair and pulled back to look at her face. "Hey, let's finish this stupid deal and then tomorrow I'll take you out to Greasy's. It's all on me."

"You better keep your word." She rubbed her eyes.

"I swear on our twinhood I'll take you out when this is all over. Just don't make me burn all my money after..."

Pacifica put her hands on her hips. "Are you forgetting we are _all_ in this together? I expect to be invited to your gross dinner date because-"

"Of course you're invited." Dipper caught her in his arm and pulled her in for a group hug.

"Alright, alright" she allowed herself to be hugged. "What did you find Mabel?"

She sighed in defeat, "Nothing."

"Hey it's okay, we have that other tunnel. We just have to cross the tracks." She pulled herself from the hug and went back to the entrance. "Just don't look down..."

"I'll go first. If a board snaps and I fall, there is a greater chance I'll probably live." Dipper let go of Mabel and approached the tracks.

"Right...you have a 'guardian angel' from Hell." Pacifica murmured, watching him walk along the tracks before following.

"Be careful, Dipdop." Mabel called out from behind as she followed.

He took his pace slow, stopping when a gust of wind blew by. He was thankful nothing happened as they made it to the other side safely. Reaching the mouth of the tunnel, he pulled at the wood boarding it off. It came off surprisingly easily, well, with Mabel's help.

Staring into the depths of darkness that was probably ghost-infested, Mabel pulled out the phone again, turning on flashlight mode.

"I'll go first." Dipper took the phone from her and went on. Mabel went in right after. Pacifica following reluctantly. She went up to Mabel, clutching her arm and holding her hand for the tunnel was overly creepy. Spiderwebs hung in the corners, some the home of large spiders waiting for a meal. There was some squeaking as they made their way down the tunnel. _Rats_. She sneered the same way she did in the other cave, everything was so dirty.

As they walked, Dipper noticed a drastic temperature drop, which was usually a sign of something supernatural nearby. "Guys, I think we're close." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he approached a dead end and a small tunnel to the right.

"I don't like this place." Pacifica murmured, holding onto Mabel's hand tightly.

"Come on Pacifica, it's not so bad, not to mention you've faced a ghost before." Dipper smirked, walking up to the tunnel. Truthfully, he wanted to turn back too, his gut screaming that they shouldn't be here.

The small tunnel opened up ended at what seemed to be a large tomb full of dusty trinkets and a coffin on an altar. He turned sideways to fit through the tunnel, the girls following quickly behind, striving to stay near the light like moths at a porch light.

He approached the coffin, strange symbols carved on the altar, possibly telling a story. The coffin was composed of stoned and outlined with gold. More strange symbols were tacked onto the coffin, painted in with a dark substance. With the color, it reminded him of dried blood.

"Think it belonged to a queen? Look at all this stuff!" Mabel motioned to all the dusty and spiderweb infested vases, strange statues, and beautifully embroidered tattered silk tapestries ruined by age.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm just wondering where that ghost is."

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come." Mabel warned.

"Can you guys focus? We need to find whatever object is being haunted here, if there even _is_ one." Dipper rubbed his hand along the smooth surface of the coffin. "Help me get this lid off."

"And see a dead body that's been there for ages? Gross, no way." Pacifica stuck her tongue out.

Dipper held out the phone. "Fine, just shine the light and don't look." He waited till she took the phone before grabbing one end of the coffin. "Mabel take the other side."

With many grunts and groans, the two removed the stone lid, the smell of old death spreading through the air. Dipper pulled his shirt over his nose and Mabel covered her nose with her sleeve.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Pacifica turned her head and pinched her nose, but still kept the light shining on them.

Dipper looked at the skeleton that laid there, trying to not really see it. It was dressed in the finest of gowns and old jewelry. Old dried up flowers littered the sides of the body as it laid in a bed of silk and satin. Everything seemed old and torn or rotted away, even the jewelry was all tarnished, all but a single silver necklace. It had a diamond shaped pendant encrusted with a dark ruby rich in red. It was attached to two triangles that had two blue sapphires that reminded him of the ocean. The pendant was strung by a glittering black thread. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I think this might be it." Dipper said as he took a deep breath, letting go of his shirt to undo the clasp of the necklace. When he got it undone, the head of the skeleton turned to him, jaw opening up. He pulled back, necklace in hand and knew if the body had eyes, they'd be staring right at him. "Okay lets go right now."

He grabbed the phone and rushed to the tunnel, the girls clinging onto his shirt. Waiting for them on the old railway tracks in the tunnel was a tall lady dressed in a long light blue silk sleeping gown that flowed beyond her feet, touching the dusty ground. Her head was down, long straight blond hair reaching down to her hands shrouded her face in darkness and mystery. She seemed to be rather beautiful with pale skin that almost seemed to glow, but she still terrified the group to the point they couldn't move. Neither of them moved and neither of them made a sound.

"Do you-" Mabel whispered after a few passing moments only to cut her words off as the lady snapped her neck to the side slowly turning it up to look at them, her hair fell from her face, revealing that she was in fact blessed by beauty, but her eyes were dead, glazed over. Her mouth slowly opened up to a length only possible if someone were to dislocate their jaw. Blood poured out of her mouth and nose as she made a loud, bone chilling croaking sound, twitching violently as she did. Her hair grew matted and turned a dirty blond color, her dress grew bloody and torn, and her soft pale skin was now littered with scratches and bruises as if she were brutally tortured and finally murdered.

Pacifica let out a silent scream as Mabel wanted to throw up at the smell which waft the air around them. Dipper wasn't sure what was going to happen and only watched as her appearance dissolved into something horrifying that would definitely fuel his nightmares later on.

The woman finally let out a scream as she ran towards them awkwardly. Mabel screamed and pulled Pacifica, but the ghost didn't seem to be after them. It was after the necklace they stole.

Dipper pushed down all his fear and anxiety as the woman approached him. "Sorry! I _really_ need this necklace!" He moved to the side as she tried to swipe at him and began to run down the tunnel, Mabel and Pacifica already ahead and screaming. But the screams behind him were louder and grew closer and closer. It wasn't long before they reached the tracks.

Mabel pulled out her grappling hook and shot up to the cliff, wrapping an arm around Pacifica who clung to her. She pulled sharply on the gun to make sure the ground was stable as Dipper clung to her.

"Pull us up, pull us up!" He shouted and she had no problem doing just that though it was a little slow as their weight was a little too much.

The woman ran out of the cave jumping up and almost grabbing their feet as they went up.

"We lost her!" Pacifica cheered, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"I don't think so. She's connected to the necklace remember. We'll be seeing a lot of her on the way I'm sure." Dipper murmured, looking down at the woman, whose cries sounded almost sad.

The boy was right about seeing her more. Through the forest, they saw apparitions of her standing by trees, staring with dead eyes, sometimes chasing them, sometimes just watching. When they made it to the car, she sat right next to Dipper, her cold misty breath smelled of death which was thankfully blown away by the wind as the car started driving. She wasn't much of a bother now anymore. Maybe she was happy to just finally be out of the cave.

"Here Dipper." Mabel held out her purple watch. He took it and furrowed his eyebrows, ignoring the woman when she screeched.

"What's this for?" He put it on. It was already 11:26.

"Well, just in case we get separated for some reason. You can check what time it is and know when to hurry. There is an alarm for midnight." Mabel turned back around. "Midnight, running from a 'prince'... You kind of remind me of Cinderella in a weird way."

Dipper chuckled at the comment, feeling Pacifica press on the gas. In no time, they made it to the shack. He jumped out of the car. It was weird, they hadn't seen any sign of the demon the whole time. The bastard cheated and cheated and now he didn't have the guts to show his face? But that didn't mean Dipper wanted to see his face. No. Of course not. Why would he? Why was he still even thinking about this?

He sighed, gripping the necklace, earning a shriek from the woman.

Pacifica got out of the car with Mabel and followed Dipper into the forest. They strode with anticipation, the woman haunting them from behind. They were so close, Dipper could just taste his freedom. He checked his watch constantly as they tread through the forest, minutes going by as they neared the clearing.

They were so close.

Pacifica fell with a yelp. Her boot caught under a tree root. She hissed as she pushed herself back to sit down. Mabel hurried to her side.

"Hey, you okay?" Mabel asked, concern for her well being showing bright as a sunny day.

"Yeah I think I sprained it. I swear the root lifted up by itself." She rubbed her ankle.

"Are you able to get your foot out?" Dipper asked, kneeling down in front of her. She started to pull and winced.

"No, I can't, it's like it's holding onto me."

"Dipper you go on ahead. We'll meet you there." Mabel rubbed his shoulder.

"No, you wait for me. I won't take long." He got up and went on without them, well, the creepy lady followed.

He soon approached the clearing but was a little hesitant. This was easy. This was _too_ easy.

He checked his watch; five more minutes. There wasn't much time to dwell on the suspicious matter, so he stepped into the clearing and made straight way for the altar, just a few more steps.

The lady suddenly disappeared as his left wrist was taken hold of and a chuckle came from behind him. Dipper looked over his shoulder, eyes widening at Bill's crazed grin as his other wrist was taken ahold of.

"Come on, Pine tree, you don't want to do this." Bill mused pulling-more like dragging him away from the altar, forcing him to walk backwards. The boy struggled in his grip, but it stayed as hard as iron.

"Let me go!" Dipper growled trying to kick him, elbow him, _something,_ but the demon just merely laughed.

"But I _want_ you Pine tree. I love you too much to let you go." Bill cooed, his thumbs stroking his wrists. "You'll be a lot happier when this is over, I promise. You and I can leave and never come back. If you just give in to me, I'll treat you like a god."

A simple plan forming, Dipper nodded slightly, a bit too enthusiastically, and the demon pulled his head away. The human took this chance to lean his head forward before standing on his tip toes and whipping his head back, nailing the demon right in the face, hearing a pop in return.

The demon let out a pained groan, letting go of the human to cater to his wound. The human dashed to the altar while the growling demon popped his nose back into place and wiped at the blood that pooled out.

Just one more step.

Just one more second.

 _Beep beep_

When that sound reached his ears he knew he was too late, but just couldn't believe it. There was no way he lost. He couldn't have. This wasn't how his life was supposed to end. He was supposed to win.

Not being able to believe it, he dropped the amulet onto the altar, but no reaction. A dark chuckle from behind him sent shivers up his spine. The world around him seemed to darken and his gut told him to run. But before he could take a step, the ground in front of him burst into flames. He stepped back until he hit a wall, or in this case, Bill.

"I don't know where you think you're going. I hope you haven't forget that _yo̧u ͝be̵l̀o̵n͘g̛ t͟o̵ ͟me ̡now͝."_

"But-"

"But nothing. Tough luck kid. You didn't win. You _lost_." Bill leaned down and picked up Dipper bride-style. "Well, I guess in a way you still won because nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Dipper cried out, pushing the demon's face away when he tried to lean in, getting more laughter from the demon. "Oh come on, Pine tree. I know you still love me. Let me-" he was cut off when a fist met his jaw.

Dipper's eyes widened when he realized what he did. He had just punched Bill fucking Cipher square in the jaw...and it felt fucking great.

Bill, however, wasn't amused like he usually was when it came to pain. The hold on him tightened and flames started to flicker off his body, eyes turning red.

"Kid, I don't want to hurt you. I want to make this as easy as possible, but if you insist on acting like an animal I _will_ treat you like one." He growled at the end.

"Dipper!" Mabel's voice cried out. She was standing by the clearing with Pacifica leaning on her. He knew she was witnessing a terrifying sight. Blue fire was blazing all around the clearing, Bill the only one immune to its heat as he stood in the middle of it holding Dipper in his arms, eyes red and fangs bared.

"Ah, the rest of the party arrives." He mumbled indifferently.

"Let my brother go you monster!" She screamed out.

"No can do, Shooting star. Now as much fun as it had been, I'll be taking my leave. Your town bores me right now and I've got what I want." Bill grinned down at Dipper, who was starting to struggle again, hearing his sister call out for him.

 _Can't have that now, can I?_ With the snap of his fingers, the boy passed out in his arms. _Much better_.

"Bill!" Mabel hissed through her teeth, Pacifica holding her back from the blazing fire.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Bill laughed and turned around as she screamed out at him. He merrily hummed and started to walk to the forest area on the other side of the clearing. When he reached the edge, he whipped around, walking backwards with mocking smile on his face.

"Remember! Time is an illusion-"

"I will summon you every day!"

"The universe is a hologram-"

"I'll find a way to get Dipper back from you!"

"Buy gold! Bye!~" And then he was gone. Gone in the flash of the eye, as if he didn't exist.

And Dipper was gone from existence with him.

 _..._

 _Author here! I just want to say that this is the end, **or is it**?! Yeah, that's right, this story is going to have an alternate ending that will be posted later. This ending chapter might have an afterword since it's kind of unfinished. Do you guys want an afterword though(whether you want it or not I'm probably gonna post it)? Pictures will all be added after every chapter is posted._


	17. Chapter 17

Bill laid his Pine tree into a lavishing silk bed with yellow sheets. He brought the covers up to his chin and tucked him in, the boy letting out a whimper and shifting in bed. His brows furrowed and it was obvious he was having a nightmare.

Bill ran his gloved hand through the teen's hair before leaning in and giving him a light kiss, taking away that nightmare and turning it into a dream. Pulling away, he took a deep breath and plopped himself into a chair that sat next to the bed, exhausted.

Ever since he entered this body, his magic had been cut in half three times. Simply making fire took its toll on him and made him tired. He was professional about it and masked his exhaustion from the human's, not wanting them to know he had limits here. But now teleporting two objects within such distance made him want to sleep and hibernate, never to wake up.

He needed to retreat back to the mindscape and replenish himself, but he didn't want to leave the boy's side so soon, especially after what had happened. He made up his mind to hide in the boy's mind, after all, the kid did belong to him so there couldn't be any objections. It would take longer to retain his energy in a mere attachment to his world, but at least that way he could keep the kid suppressed in deep slumber.

Dipper sat with his sister, who was cuddling her pet Waddles on the floor. They were all playing a card game, or games for that matter. Mabel was playing gold fish, Waddles was playing uno, Grunkle Stan was playing blackjack, and Dipper was playing poker. It was a very confusing game yet it all made sense.

"Got any ones?" Mabel asked, her voice high pitched and slightly annoying.

"No, hit me." Stan replied, his voice also high pitched and annoying. Mabel threw a card to him and he placed it in his hand.

Waddles, who was some how holding the cards on his hoof, picked up a card with his other hoof and placed it down. "Uno." The pig oinked, his voice the same pitch as the others.

Then Dipper realized they all shared the same voice. And also pigs couldn't talk. So this was a dream, huh? He reached to pinch himself, but found he didn't wake up. So then, this wasn't a dream?

"What's your call Pi- brobro?" Mabel smiled and tilted her head.

"I think I'm done playing card games..." Dipper placed down his cards, his hand was a dud either way.

"Well then you want to watch a movie?" Stan asked, a remote was suddenly in his hands.

"Gossip?" Mabel grinned, tilting her head.

"Solve the questions of the universe?" The pig snorted.

They all stared at him in silence, awaiting an answer from him. He noticed that they weren't blinking.

"I think I'm just going to go up to my room." Dipper got up and their eyes followed. He made haste and left the room as quick as possible, running up the stairs as soon as he was out of their view. The hallway seemed long and dark, distorted almost as he walked down it, the wood creaking in an eerie way that echoed. He ran up the stairs to the attic, the stairs getting smaller and thinner as he went up. He finally reached the door and swung it open, only to see another door, which he opened, getting another door. This went on until the door was so small, he was sure he wouldn't fit.

He fiddled with the small handle to the small door that was the height of his hand. Why he was even trying to get even though he knew he wouldn't fit, he didn't know.

The small door was locked. Dipper huffed and sat on the stairs. How was he supposed to get in now?

That's when he felt it. Cold metal against his chest. He lifted up the collar of his shirt to find a small, gold key attached to a chain around his neck. Undoing the clasp, he returned to the small door and stuck the key in. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He cheered in success, but then wondered how the hell he was supposed to get in.

"Dipper?" Called out a voice. Footsteps were coming upstairs and now Dipper wanted more than anything to get through that door. It was better than being with his strange family. He got down and looked at the door, the only thing able to fit through was his hand. Huffing he decided to just see was on the other side. Peering through, footsteps drawing closer, he saw a vast forest of assorted trees and fresh green grass. He could hear the sounds of chirping and then a gust of wind that made the trees sway in a dance. It all sounded so close.

When he pulled away, he realized that now he was in the forest and that the door lead into the house with his creepy family. The footsteps drew near and the voice grew more urgent. Dipper reached his hand back in and took the key. What ever was there must have heard the sounds of the forest because the next thing he know, footsteps were pounding up the stairs and a screeching noise that chilled him on the inside echoed out.

"Dipper don't leave us!" It screamed. He didn't know why, but he peered through to see his sister nearing the top. She was normal looking, but her eyes were missing, replaced with a black void that frightened him. He let out a whimper as he pulled the door shut, flinching when a bang reached the door as if someone slammed into it. The door handle jiggled. Dipper quickly took the key, shoved in the keyhole, and locked it.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he fully took in the forest's scenery, but now he was staring at a desert and the door was gone. He was in a forest a minute ago, and the birds were still chirping so close by. Turning around he gasped and backed up, feet going into the sand. The forest was huge as it towered over him. It was strange that a forest could be so close to a hot sandy desert, but then again, could anything that had happened today be considered normal?

The sand his feet were in began to pull him down and with a squeal, he jumped out and back onto the grass. The forest was now very welcoming, it drew him in. Taking one last look as the desert which promised him death, he entered the forest, which promised life and joy.

He took a deep breath through his nose and looked up. The scent of pine and nature filled his nostrils, sending a grin across his face. As he twirled around, he wanted to dance and skip and run. He want to toss everything he knew and be a child, not giving a care in the world.

So he did.

He ran deeper and deeper into the forest that seemed to never end, twirling around at points as he did. He let out childish laughter as he balanced himself on a log and jumped off. He let out a yelp when he landed. He had apparently jumped off a very short cliff but was now in a pit of wild and exotic flowers, their scents welcoming him. Laying back, he released more laughter, picking up a daisy and plucking the petals one by one. Wind blew by and the flowers brushed against his sides. The leaves of the flowers seemed as though they were trying to hold onto him as the wind blew. He raised an eyebrow before sitting up, feeling them fluttered against the skin of his legs.

He looked around the area before gasping as the sight he clearly missed before. The field of flowers opened up to a large clearing that held an enormous stone castle with looming towers. It was like a fairytale; vines clung to the white sparkling stone walls with colorful flowers and fresh fruit. There were large statues depicting angels and demons crouched upon the balconies, weapons drawn and facing downwards, as if to attack an intruder. A cobblestone path littered with beautiful flowers lead to two large wooden doors with golden handles.

Dipper stood up cautiously, the flowers wanting him to stay where he was and not enter such a welcoming castle. With a deep breath and a gust of wind that pushed him forward, he approached the castle.

He reached the doors, taking ahold of the golden handle. It was then he realized he wasn't able to hear the animals anymore. It was silent, save for the wind, which was now blowing in dark clouds. A new sound, rain. He looked up as a drop fell onto his face, followed by many other drops. He was almost drenched by the time he was able to get into the castle. Cold and wet, he rubbed his arms and got off the red carpet, not wanting to drip on it.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing, "is anyone there?"

Waiting in silence for two minutes, he tried again, and again. Huffing in frustration, he decided to just press onward. He made his way up the stairs, focused on making sure to stay off the red carpet to the point where he was only staring at where he stepped, unable to notice the large tapestry that hung proudly on the wall which would be visible to all who entered. He didn't know it, but it depicted a larger white triangle with a red eye, raising up a fire that consumed the people below him. However the eye was now following the boy as he made his way up to the east wing and the kid was completely oblivious.

The boy huffed when he made it to the last step, only to stare down a long never ending hallway which turned right at the last door. Chairs and tables with expensive and detailed vases filled with colorful flowers were placed in the hall to make it look more inviting. He made his way down, running his fingers against the lush blue and yellow velvet curtains that hung on the walls. They offered such delicate designs and the blue made the yellow just pop out.

Reaching the end of the hall, which took forever, Dipper approached the window that was place there. It was raining alright and it patted against the glass stained window.

Dipper sighed, he really didn't want to be here, but it seemed like no one was home. He could just stay one night in one of these rooms and he was sure no one would notice. He told himself would leave straight in the morning as he walked down the hallway to the right stopping as he approached the last door. The door was larger and different from the rest, the handle was golden and encrusted with jewels. Dipper knew that room belonged to a royal and that he shouldn't even dare to stay in there, but something drew him in.

Twisting the handle he stepped into the largest room he'd ever seen. Larger than Pacifica's, and that's saying something. Bookshelves filled with books, yellow curtains, and triangle embroidered tapestries lined the walls. Large golden chests he could only begin to wonder what was inside were placed by another door near the back of the room, which probably opened up to a closet. In center back laid an oversized bed covered with yellow sheets, plush pillows and an overly detailed cover. Yellow curtains were hung from the top frame of the bed and were tied back. Next to the bed sat a nightstand and a large comfortable chair on either side. Hanging from the ceiling were golden chandeliers dripping with what it seemed to be diamonds, blue fire flickering on the candles

The boy's feet stepped forward, moving against his will. He didn't want to be here, or this room in fact, but he could help himself from pulling back the sheets and crawling into that silk bed, curling up and not caring he was damp. He would just leave in a few minutes. He just wanted to rest his eyes, his body aching. With a yawn, he closed his eyes.

He reopened them in the same room, but this time everything felt real. His body ached with real pain and his clothes weren't wet. It was strange as he thought that the castle was just was a dream. The last thing he could remember is...

With a gasp he brought his shaking hands up to his face, drawing his knees to his chest. He was taken from Mabel and the others. He lost the bet and now he'd never see them again. He didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Tears finally slipped past his eyes and dripped down his face as he pulled his hands away, gripping the sheets as he dimmed down his cries to whimpers.

Bill silently watched in his chair, right now unknown to the boy. He decided to simply let the kid cry it out, he heard it helped when it came to humans. When the tears appeared to stop their falling, he spoke with the calmest, quietest voice he could bring himself to talk in.

"You feel better now, kid?" He watched as the kid turned his head towards him, face heated with embarrassment and anger, eyes red from crying.

"H-how could you." The words were shaky.

Sheesh this kid was a mess now that he wasn't at his shitty home. Bill wasn't exactly sure why as he stood up and stepped up to the bed.

"I did what I had to Pine tree. I did what I had to do for us."

"U-us?" His breath was caught as he got to his knees. "You cheated and took me away, for us?"

"I know it sounds bad because-"

"Because it _is_ bad! And I _hate_ you for it." Dipper hissed out, slamming a fist onto the demon's chest. Bill wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him closed. He held him tightly as the other struggled, spitting out curses and ill names, kneeing him in the gut once or twice. Bill calmly held him and let the kid take out his anger and waited till he was breathing normally again. He peeled off the boy's hat and ran his fingers through his hair, bringing the head to his chest. He began to hear sniffles from the boy again, who was probably crying once more. He didn't care if the tears would stain his clothing, he hushed the boy until he was calm and quiet.

He started to feel something new for once in his life. Was this what they call guilt? Did he feel guilty for taking the kid like this? Probably. Would he ever admit it? Nope.

"You okay now?" The kid nodded in return. With a smile he removed the hand from his hair and brought it under his knees, bringing the boy to his chest bridal style. He sat on the bed and cuddled him in his lap, holding him close, caressing his face and whispering that it would all be okay. This was so not like him and he felt like pathetic trying to comfort him, knowing other demons would laugh their asses off at this. But he didn't care, a happy Pine tree means a happy life, especially since the kid was going to be living with him for the next infinity.

"I want to go home." He finally murmured, and Bill pretended he didn't hear. "I want to go home." This time is was more firm.

"You're not going home because you are already home." The demon corrected.

"I want to go to my _real_ home. Not this fake one. Not with _you_."

Bill grit his teeth, his patience running out. He told himself it would take a while and he would need to keep calm. Humans resort to anger in situations they can't control.

With a deep breath he looked down at the boy. "This _is_ your real home now so you better get used to it."

"I don't want to. I want to go to _my_ home. I want to be with Mabel!" Dipper shouted. He knew he was being childish, but he wanted to grate the demon down. He thought if he were annoying enough, that if he pushed his buttons enough, he'd be kicked back home or at least killed. It was all better than staying with him. "I wish I never met you, I wish my parents never made that deal, I wish..." His words fell away when he realized he was only amusing the demon because he wasn't doing a thing besides hold him and look at him with a small smile. He suddenly thought of what made the demon mad the most. "I wish Emmy _did_ kidnap me. At least I wouldn't be here."

There was a flash of red in his eyes for a moment, but then the smile grew into a grin. "Nice try, Pine tree. " he eskimo kissed him before setting him on the bed and getting up. "I'm sure you're hungry, what do you want?"

"To go home."

"A crêpe? If you insist." Bill mused, leaving the room, the door shutting close behind him.

Dipper shouted after him and threw a pillow, not that it got that far. He flopped back on the bed. He hated him. He _hated_ him. Dipper wanted to think that, but a little part of him disagreed. Disgusted by that, he got up and off the bed. He looked around the room, it was very beautiful, just as in the dream.

His hands curled into fists, he wasn't go to be Cipher's little pet. Grabbing ahold of the chair, he tried to talk himself out of what he was about to do, but couldn't find the any voice besides the one he absolutely detested right now. ' _Love? Don't make me sick,'_ he thought before pushing down the chair. He trudged over to a bookshelf and pulled with all his might, sending it down and scattering books everywhere.

He tore tapestries down, same with the curtains. He returned to the bed and ripped off the sheets, throwing pillows everywhere. He jumped up and on the bed until he was high enough to grasp the top bed frame, taking ahold of it. After roughly swinging on it, the wood creaked as if it would break any second, which it did, making him fall but he landed on his feet. The curtains that hung from the top of the bed fell and wood chips scattered on the mattress.

Next he went to the door he assumed was a closet. It held a vast wardrobe, one side was simply yellow and black while the other held all sorts of colors, but mostly blue. The clothes looked all handmade, one of a kind and _very_ expensive. Dipper took all the yellow clothes and strode to the window, opening it up and tossing out the clothing. The gold and the yellows shimmered in the sunlight as they fluttered down. He turned around and threw another bookshelf down, stepping over it as he made his way to the chests. He opened them up to be blinded by bright gold and glittering jewels his Grunkle Stan would die for.

He wasn't able to lift the trunks or knock them over so he just took handfuls of the jewels before tossing them up in the air. They simply fell like rain and gave more color to the room as they scattered and rolled about. He continued doing it until his arms grew tired and he was out of breath. Turning away from the wall, he looked at the mess he made. It was like a tornado decided to drop by.

He was dead meat.

A pang of fear hit him and he wished that voice of love talked him out of it. Footsteps approached the door and Dipper thought of hiding in the closet, but what was the point? Bill was a demon.

In entered Bill holding a plate of something that looked absolutely delicious with whipped cream and sugared berries. He stopped a few steps into the room and looked at all the damage.

Dipper expected fire and death, but instead got joyous laughter.

"Oh my Pine tree, look at what you've been up to!" He lilted, stepping closer to the human. Dipper backed up into the wall, the demon's shoes clicked on the hard floor as he neared him "This'll take a while to clean up without magic, won't it?" He turned his head to the open closet and let out another laugh. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Dipper took a deep, shaky breath, looking him in the eyes. "I want to go home."

The demon frowned. "Tsk tsk tsk, kid. If you said a 'sorry' I wouldn't be doing this." With the snap of his fingers, a gold collar appeared around Dipper's neck, which connected to a leash that Bill had a firm grip on. With a rough tug, Dipper fell forward and on his knees. A heeled dress shoe was pressed against his back.

"I told you that if you acted like an animal I'd treat you like one. Do you insist on being a beast that needs to be tamed?" His voice was calm, but there was an obvious sneer. When Dipper didn't answer, his foot pressed down and the chain was pulled back, choking him.

"I-I'm sorry" Dipper coughed out.

"Better." With that, the chain was gone, but the collar stayed. Bill removed his foot and crouched down. "Now eat, won't you? There is no use starving yourself here when you are never leaving either way." He held the plate in front of Dipper, the scent making his stomach growl.

The boy grimaced before knocking the plate out of his hand and sitting himself cross legged. The plate shattered and the food was soiled after touching the floor.

"Dipper." Bill chided, but got no response. There was no emotion on Dipper's face and he appeared to be giving him the silent treatment. "Fine you little impudent brat!" He stood up and his patience broke. "You can stay here in silence how ever long you want without food or water since you're just so ungrateful." He stomped to the door, flames encircling himself. It was obvious he was doing his best not to lash out at the boy for his frustration. "Don't even think about calling for me for a _long_ time because I won't come!" With that, he slammed the door shut, the sound made Dipper flinch. Then there was some jingling and the door was locked.

Dipper sat still for a silent, heart aching moment before breaking down and crying once again. He cried for the fact he would never see his family again, the fact a part of him still somehow loved that monster even right now, and that he was alone, the sun going down leaving him in the dark. His crying ended after having no more tears left to shed and now the silence was tearing at him. There was no movement anywhere in the castle to make noise. He could only hear his breathing, his own heartbeat. His stomach tore him from any other thought.

Dipper looked at the plate he smacked away earlier, the food still looked as appetizing as it was before. Picking up a berry that hadn't been tainted by the floor, he placed it in his mouth. The flavor exploded on his tongue and danced with the sweetness the sugar offered. It was way too good, or maybe he was way too hungry. Either way, he wanted more. It was a little shameful to eat off the floor but he shoved that aside as he shoved the salvageable food into his mouth. Anything that touched the floor directly he left alone. After licking all the goodness off his fingers, he grabbed a pillow and blanket and slept on the cold floor.

He subconsciously missed the touches the demon gave him when he was comforting him or cuddling him at night as he brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. Letting out a sigh, he fell asleep, unaware of the being who stepped in, cleaned up the room, and tucked him back into the newly fixed bed. He was also unaware of the smile he gave to the being after a kiss was stolen.

The next morning he awoke to seeing the room the same beauty it was before it was torn apart. He was also tucked in and wearing something else. He ran his hand along the light blue silk nightgown that had a loose untied collar and only reached midthigh. He blushed at the fact he was very much naked under it and that he wasn't the one who dressed himself.

He wasn't aware of the time or what day it was anymore, his watch long gone, the only thing he had left of Mabel. He slipped himself out of bed and his feet padded towards the closet. He pulled open the door and searched through the clothing, not able to find his originals or even his hat. It was like the demon stripped everything he had before he came here because he didn't want him to think of his past.

Even his dreams of his family were ruined probably by the demon to take a psychological toll on him. Each dream, they were always chasing him, screaming his name with those void eyes. He woke up a few times during the night but fell right back asleep only a few seconds later to repeat the horrifying cycle. He shivered at the thought of them now. Lately, even if it just started, he began to feel safe here. He felt the comfort it all offered, and in his dreams, he definitely felt it.

Picking a simple outfit, black pants and light blue undershirt, he returned to the room and got dressed. Even his original shoes were gone, having to make him wear the dress shoes offered in the closet. He studied himself in the tall mirror at the end of the closet. He thought he didn't look too bad and the gash on his forehead was strangely healed. He smiled slightly but then he found himself frowning at the gold collar. He twisted it around to find a buckle but was only able to find a black triangle printed on the leather. With a sigh, he turned around and buttoned up the shirt as he left.

It was still silent in the castle and Dipper only assumed he was alone as he opened the door. It was unlocked strangely, but didn't question it as he made his way down the halls and to the stairwell. Floating in meditation at the intersection of the stairs that connected the east and west wing was a glowing triangle with black limbs. It seemed godly but not exactly powerful.

Dipper slowly and silently made his way downstairs, not wanting to break it from its trance. As he got closer, he noticed the black bowtie and brick pattern on the being. Not to mention those long and exaggerated eyelashes and floating top hat. He held his breath when he was right next to him and oh so cautiously made his way down the rest of the stairs. Soon enough, he reached the two entry doors, the castle was just like his first dream. Maybe if he followed the path he took in the dream...

With a silent sigh he took hold of the gold handle.

"Where do you think you're going?" A high pitched annoying voice echoed. Dipper's heart raced as he turned around.

The teen's mouth remained closed but his mind screamed to run outside already.

"I forbid it. And I forbid you from stepping outside alone till I can trust you. Go back to your room right now kid." The being ordered, pointing a small finger up the stairs while his other hand went to where his 'hip' would probably be.

Instead of obeying, Dipper dashed out the door. He got a few steps away before a flaming arrow shot in front of him. It was strangely stone and looked like it came from above. The boy looked up and saw a stone statue of an angel crouching, pulling out another arrow, setting it to the bow and aiming, ready to release. He held his hands up and back up into the castle, slamming the doors shut. He wasn't going to go anywhere for a while.

"Yeesh kid, you are just so disobedient." The voice was right behind him now.

Dipper whipped around and two small hands were placed on his shoulders. He looked up at the being. "Stop calling me kid."

"I'm only calling you kid because you are acting like one. Besides, compared to me, you're a kid." The bottom of his eye creased upwards as if he were smiling.

As much as he yearned for the touch of the other, he pushed off the hands that gripped his shoulders. "Whatever, don't touch me and leave me alone to my despair." He spat out.

"Oh Pine tree, I know you're craving for attention and I have so much to offer you." He reached out.

"Why do you even look like that?" Dipper slapped his hand away, only to have his own hand grabbed.

"The human figure doesn't at all compliment my angles. I like to have my own body choice once in awhile." Bill laughed after slamming the human against the door, but not harshly.

Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to have an argument with a triangle after all, and it was probably gonna be weird. Shivers went up his spine when he felt lips press against his jaw. He opened his eyes to find that the demon was now in his regular human form, trying to make a move on him.

"What are you doing?" Dipper hissed, trying to push him away with his other arm.

"What I want to do. I know you want to as well. Your craving thoughts are very loud." He raised his free hand and ran it through Dipper's hair like he did the other day. The push on the demon's chest grew week. He blamed the trauma, the hormones and probably Stockholm syndrome for everything he was feeling. It couldn't be real love.

"It is though." The demon mused, continuing to kiss that one area, knowing the boy wasn't ready for any proceeding just yet. He simply needed one more push.

"Stay out of my head, Bill." Dipper retorted, gripping the lapel of his tailcoat.

"I would if you would tell me how you are feeling and told me what you want."

"I feel as though you are an asshole and I want to go home." He shot back, feeling the demon stop all at once.

"Oh Pine tree..." He sighed which turned into a chuckle. "You're mine, I don't ever want to let you go and you are supposed to respect that fact and stay. Your part of the deal is to be obedient to me after all and I don't like it when people go back on their deals. I had a mind to beat the smartass out of you for even talking shit, but one of the things I love most about you is your fighting spirit."

Dipper bit his lip. Bill really had his 'heart' set on keeping him forever, didn't he? Though it angered him that the demon had even tried to use their deal against him to do so. "Well, you cheated so that deal shouldn't even be valid."

Bill pulled his head back to look Dipper in the eyes. "Touché." He gave a grin. "Then think about this. _Maybe_ I'll let you see your family if you give in to me and respect my orders."

"That's not very promising."

"A maybe is better than a never. I could lock you in a room for eternity and take you every day and night if I want... But I love you and I respect you enough to stop at your call."

"Charming."

The demon chuckled and moved his hand from his hair to grip his chin. "What do you say? A maybe instead of a never?"

Dipper stared into the demon's unblinking eyes. He knew the demon was telling the truth about all of this for he didn't sugar coat it. If there was a chance he would be able to see Mabel, Stan, even his parents one more time, he'd jump for it.

He thought about everything thoroughly and decided maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He'd have the being who stole his heart even though it wasn't part of a deal by his side. He'd be treated well, cared for, and definitely spoiled to death. And finally, he'd get the possibility of seeing his family and friends again. It was a golden opportunity and all he had to do is say yes.

Just say yes.

Dipper pulled the demon in by his lapel and sealed their deal with a kiss. Bill let go of his hand and chin, bringing his hands to his waist, pressing in closer. Dipper pulled back after a moment, his head banging against the door as he took the time to breathe.

"You better stay true to that maybe." Dipper quietly murmured out. The demon gave an indifferent grunt in response as he whisked away the human and took him back to his bedroom.

It had almost been a year. Dipper was sure they all stopped looking for him by then, not that he had any way of checking. He hadn't had any contact with the outside world and was instead stuck reading books, or taking walks with Bill in either the garden or the forest that surrounded them. Bill sometimes brought him food from restaurants or new books any time he'd leave with his body to do business. Dipper definitely preferred the food the demon prepared him and the books were always a pleasure to receive. More to add to the vast library the castle held.

Bill was almost always by his side, whether it be cuddling, chatting or telling him stories. Even at night the boy never got rest from the demon.

Dipper never felt lonely, even when the demon had to leave him for a short period of time. He'd just go to the balconies to chat with the statues who surprisingly had voices or he would go into the forest and hunt down and discover the creatures that lived there.

His need to go home faded away little by little and being with Bill was all he really needed now. Yet he still had that small aching feeling. A yearning to go home just once to see his family, to say that goodbye he was never allowed. No matter how many kisses or how many gifts Bill gave, it proved futile to fully get rid of that feeling that made its small home in his Pine tree's heart.

Bill knew soon enough he would have to let the kid go see them, but he put it off as long as possible. He almost felt the urge to let the kid go visit on his 17th birthday after hearing him mention he felt cut in half after having always spent his birthday with his twin. Twins held some spiritual bond that was apparently bad to break off.

Late at night, while Bill watched his lover sleep, he made the decision. They would go visit. But one night only. The problem problem was... would he let the kid see his parents or his Grunkle Stan. He thought of which face would be more hilarious looking if he told them who he was and that he was the boy's lover. He also had to keep in mind Stan knew his magic and would definitely use it if Bill came back with his nephew only to take him away again when the was out. Mabel was hard enough to handle as it was. She had gotten better at her summoning and almost trapped him at one point. She was serious about summoning him every day and it was becoming a real pain resisting those rough pulls on his demonic body.

With a sigh, he decided, bringing the blankets up his chest and snuggling the boy next to him.

The day he told the kid and he could literally see the happiness explode in his eyes.

Dipper's eyes watered as he hugged the demon, repeating ' _thank you_ ' over and over between kisses. Bill gave his terms of 'not leaving without telling me', or, 'if you're ever in a situation you can't handle, call me right away.' And the boy agreed to all of them a little too willingly, probably too excited that he was going to see his family again, even if it was just a small portion of it.

Taking ahold of the boy's hand, Bill placed a kiss on his exposed forehead(Bill preferred his bangs to be swept aside), he told him to close his eyes, which the boy obeyed. The next thing Dipper knew, they were standing on the porch. The memories he had there started flooding in all at once and it was overwhelming that he was finally able to see his family again. He was just a knock away.

After a moment of knocking, Mabel opened the door dressed in her famous shooting star sweater and pink skirt.

"Who is it Mabel? Is it the tax collector? Tell them no one is home!" Stan's voice called out from probably the kitchen.

As bright and golden Bill was, Dipper was the first thing she saw as her bottom lip wobbled and her eyes teared up. Her arms were immediately around him as she sobbed onto his shoulder, ruining a perfectly good silk vest.

"Mabel what's wrong?" Stan's voice grew closer and the door was opened wider. He looked at Dipper, ready to hug the shit out of him and not cry because he was a man, but then turned to the other man. He may have only been armed with a spatula, but that didn't stop him from attacking Bill.

After being hit twice, Bill dashed off the porch and Stan chased him around the yard. Bill was laughing and turned around to run backwards to laugh at his face. Stan was screaming out threats and his face said murder. Waddles came out from his little home, fat as ever and thought the two were playing a game. The pig ran out and got through his fence before running to the two men. Bill wasn't able to see the pig and tripped over him, landing on the ground. Waddles oinked and got out from under him while Stan was getting dangerously close. Bill immediately cast a paralysis spell and Stan froze up before falling to the ground. Bill continued to laugh, pointing at the face that was now frozen and halfway in mud. This was his best decision _ever_.

Through all of that Mabel and Dipper were hugging, Mabel refuse to let him go until he confirmed himself to be real.

"Oh Dipper, I thought you'd never come back. I summoned Bill every day to try to get you back, I stayed up till 3 am with Stan to research anything that would help. But you're here now, and you're going to stay right? Everyone misses you and is so deathly worried." Mabel pulled back and clutched his shoulder.

Dipper hated to do it, but he slowly shook his head. "I'm not staying."

Her face fell. "What do you mean?"

"I'm bound to him Mabel, and I love him. I won't leave his side."

"That's just- that's just Stockholm syndrome! You've been by him way too long!

"That's not true and I don't care if it is! He's the only only who's accepted me for everything I am and I love him for that!"

"But he's been keeping you locked up somewhere- and look at this!" She curled a finger under the collar and pulled slightly. "You're just a pet to him. And we all know what happens when people lose interest in a pet. You're setting yourself up."

Dipper pulled away from her grip. "You don't understand then."

"Dipper please! Don't you remember how much you wanted to be free and how he screwed you over? He only keeps you because he wants to, not because he lov-"

"Well you know what? Maybe a part of me wanted him to screw me over! Maybe I wanted to be taken away because in that single week, he made me happier than I'd been for 16 years!" He snapped, instantly regretting it once he saw the look on her face.

"So do I not make you happy? Do your friends who risked their lives to help you not make you happy?"

"No- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it!" He reached back out and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you all so much but I just...I don't want to leave him."

"It's okay, I understand." She rubbed his back, glaring over his shoulder and at the demon who was now picking up her frozen Grunkle.

He approached the two, setting him on the porch. With a smile aimed at her, he dragged the body into the house and leaned him on his chair before going back to the two.

"Hey Pine tree, go practice your magic and unfreeze your uncle." Bill nodded his head towards the living room, leaning on the door frame. He had recently been teaching the kid simple spells and the boy proved to be extraordinary, being able to master them in a day or two whereas another, it'd take a week.

Dipper nodded, pulling away from his sister and leaving to tend to his Grunkle. Mabel turned around and huffed.

"I don't care how much he says he loves you, I don't believe it. You tricked him, screwed with his head or something. I'm still gonna try to get him back from you." She curled her hands into fists.

"Shooting star, I'm not here to fight. I'm here because he begged me to see you. I didn't have to let him come here and there's no way you're going to take him away when we leave. He's _mine_ and he's going to _stay_ mine. You best stay in your reality and out of his. You'll waste your life away trying to get him back." He turned to the side and motioned towards the boy who was about to place a glowing hand on his Grunkle's forehead. "Do you think he'd want to see you throw away your life for a lost cause."

She watched Stan spring to life with a yell, almost karate chopping the kid in the face with a spatula. With a sigh, she returned to the demon. "No."

"There, that's the ticket. Now stop the foolish summoning and pay more attention to those _in_ your life."

"I'll stop if... No. I won't stop. You may have talked Dipper out of fighting but I won't give up."

"I-"

"Don't even try."

"Fine. I just hope you remember I don't take well to threats." He pushed himself off the doorway and into the house where Stan was hugging his nephew. Mabel followed right after, now knowing that the summoning were starting to get to him.

The rest of the day was all a doozy. It took Stan quite awhile to not attack Bill in some way. When the shop opened Soos' first objective was to hug the kid and Dipper struggled to not be suffocated by the larger man. Wendy didn't come(she had been gone for quite awhile now) but Pacifica did right after Mabel texted her. They were all a hugging mess and Bill watched it all from afar. As much as he wanted to butt in and be paid attention to, he wanted more for the boy to be happy and savor this moment, so he stayed back, eyes fixed on the smile that only grew larger.

The day came to an end quicker than anyone could imagine and it was filled with sorrowful hugs and cries. Stan was tempted to do something. To trap the demon or exorcise him, anything that would allow Dipper to stay but Mabel held onto his hand tightly, shaking her head as Dipper was pulled back and into the demon's arms.

Bill leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear, "I expect _a lot_ of things tonight," before kissing away his tears and taking ahold of his hand. Dipper flushed and intertwined their fingers before turning back to his small family.

"Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Mabel!" He waved and Mabel waved back, tears streaming down her face. And then they were gone just as they were before on that one fateful night.

She wiped away her tears and knew not to be sad because she would see them again, and she would get Dipper back, even if she has to make a deal with the devil to do so.

...

 _Author here! I may or may have not just hinted to a sequel... Anyway, I'd love to know what your favorite part was in the story, whether it be a line, a whole scene, or even a whole chapter!_

 _On a side note, the alternate ending will be posted the same say I finish up with the first chapter of my new story, which should be posted before the 25th. Thanks for reading and sorry for the super long chapter. ^^'_


	18. Chapter 18 (AE)

Just one more step.

One more second.

Footsteps pounded towards him.

And the amulet was placed on the altar, a cry of defeat from the demon behind him sounded as the amulet set aflame.

He won and now he was free from that monster.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out. She was standing just outside the clearing, helping Pacifica stand up.

"It's over, Mabel." He started walking to her as Bill was growing furious, flames flickering off his body. "We should go."

Mabel nodded in agreement. She turned around with Pacifica and made haste to get away.

"Pine tree!" Bill yelled as he lunged at Dipper before he got away with the others, tackling him to the ground.

Gloved hands wrapped around the human's neck, putting pressure, but not enough to fully stop his breathing. Wide-eyed, Bill stared down at the human as he straddled his waist. Dipper was absolutely terrified as he grabbed Bill's wrists and croaked out, " _Please_."

Bill blinked at the boy below him, gazing the terror he saw there, that practically radiated from his whole body. This was what he wanted right? For all humans to fear him and obey him, to beg for mercy?

Looking into the boy's weakening gaze, he realized his didn't want this fear. Not from Dipper, at least. Not his Dipper.

Dipper watched as the anger in Bill's eyes fade away, the golden color returning. The hands pulled away from his neck and the flames died out. The demon slowly got off him and stood aside. Dipper scrambled up and hightailed out of there, not even saying a word but giving a final glance before disappearing in the woods.

The boy caught up with the girls, who were waiting for him. He gave a small sorry to their worried complaints and walked alongside them as they all made their way home. Mabel turned her head at a gut feeling to only see Bill following a ways behind. He caught sight of her looking and did a halfhearted attempt to seem as though he wasn't following.

"Dipper, I think we have a lost puppy on our hands." Mabel murmured.

He turned his head and looked back before sighing. "Go on without me again. I'll take care of it this time."

She nodded little worried before walking on again, the shack not too far ahead either way.

Dipper made his way to the demon who didn't seem very angry anymore. "What?"

Bill couldn't look him in the eyes as he scratched the back of his head. What could he say? ' _Hey kid, I don't know what to do with my life right now and taking over the world sounds_ -' No, he can't say that. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit anything.

With a mental sigh he looked down at the kid, "I'm just bored right now-" He was cut off when another fist met his face.

"Is that how you think? That everything is a game and you come back when you're bored to fuck with everything some more? Is that what I am to you? A fucking game?!" He gave the demon a shove.

Bill stumbled back and tripped over a tree root, landing right on his ass. He blinked up at the human, suddenly too turned on to be angry. Dipper's anger was sure something special. It was nice to see that spark of fury in someone so innocent, especially when that spark was for him.

"Not at all kid! I just don't know what to do without you. I swear!" Bill held his hands up in defense. "...Not right now, anyway..."

Dipper's anger subsided as he stared at him in disbelief. "Bill..." He started but quickly shook his head, "No, forget it. Get out of here and try to find something else to mess with. I don't want to be played anymore."

"Pine tree, I swear I'm not playing you! Everything I feel for you is true as can be, just trust me!"

"I don't think I can anymore..." Dipper rubbed his arm before stepping back and away.

Bill panicked. He was losing him! "Th-then let me call a favor!"

"What? You don't deserve a favor from me."

"Doesn't matter whether I deserve it. You owe me, kid, from that time I saved your life, remember?"

The human fidgeted before sighing, "Fine, what do you want? And it can't be me."

"I can have what I want, Pine tree." He took a deep breath, "No... I just want to start over."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to start over us. I want to start clean and try to win you the _right_ way."

"If I refuse?"

"You can't...and I know you wouldn't." Bill stared him straight in the eyes, knowing the kid still felt something for him deep down.

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the demon. "I would, but I do owe you. Fine, we'll start fresh. But no screwing me over, and swear to stay out of my family's minds."

"I swear on every angle I have."

Dipper held out his hand and Bill took it. He helped him up with a small smile. "Come on then. Let's go back to the others."

"Your sister hates me more than your uncle now."

"Whose fault is that?"

"If only I were allowed to just...tinker with her memory..."

"Yeah, what a shame. You'll just have to break your back to make it up to her because I don't date people my family doesn't approve of." He laughed as the demon groaned.

As the pair walked back, Bill's fingers grazed Dipper's palm. The boy's first instinct was to pull away. Then, for reasons he wished weren't there, he took the demon's hand, gripping it tightly, so much so that the creature grimaced, as he mentally prepared for the serious scolding and possible beat down waiting for them at the shack.

But at least they could start over.

...

 _Author here! This is the end guys! It's been great and I want to thank you for reading yet again. If you want to see the art for this fic, you should go to Archive of our own. The story has the same name and my username is the same. (chapter numbers with pictures are 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 15, 16, 17, 18) They kinda enhance the story and give you a little visual stimulation. The monster falls story will be posted on this website probably today or tomorrow and if I make a sequel to this, I'll post another chapter on here to notify ya if you are still following this story._


	19. AN

_Author here! I can't believe it, but I wrote another story. It's going to revolve more around Mabel, but Bill and Dipper are pretty important of course. It also has demon Tad Strange! If you're up for the rollercoaster of feels, go and check it out. It's called After a Strange Night._


End file.
